En la oscuridad
by SekaiNoKotei
Summary: la oscuridad nadie sabe lo que realmente significa oscuridad la oscuridad siempre ha existido pero eso es algo bueno o malo naruto quien sabe lo que es, significa y lo que se siente estar en la oscuridad peleara por sus seres queridos y la paz o acaso usara la oscuridad para dominar a este mundo podrido. M por incesto/harem gore lenguaje y lemom
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos me presento soy SekaiNoKotei**** que básicamente significa emperador del mundo según el ilustrisimo y altamente sabio traductor de google ok fue una mala presentación pero bueno este es mi intento de fic lo llamo así ya que es una idea que tengo acerca de hacer una especie de cruce entre naruto y algunos animes abra de todo drama romance gore ecchi situaciones demas de pervertidas gore aventura accion gore derrente hasta lemon je (inserte risa pervertida del lector) ya se que eso quiere la mayoria bueno aparte de eso ya mencione gore bueno si lo hice y es por que abra gore por monton jajajaja**

**ok aqui veran a un naruto serio alegre pervertido sadico frio entre otros aca naruto sera mil caras **

** ok necesito descansar escribir esto fue pesado **

**sera un fic incesto ademas de harem ahi vayan pensando lo tan complicada que es mi mente**

**sin mas renuncia de derechos: naruto ni cual otro anime del cual haya de sacar algunos poderes me pertenecen solo eso sera hasta que pueda controlar el mundo con el poder de mi geass jajajaja ok perdonen por eso pero yo quiero ser el dueño de naruto y muchos otros animes (TTnTT)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

En el día del sellado del kyubi algo paso minato namikaze también conocido como Kiiroi Senkō el yondaime hokage de konohagakure no sato se dio cuenta del poder del kyubi estaba fuera de su comprensión y en un intento desesperado convoco al shinigami para que le ayudase a sellar al kyubi por el precio de su alma pero el poder del kyubi era demasiado así que dividió su poder y su alma para poder sellarlos sus portadores fueron sus propios hijos akame la niña que se encargaría del poder del kyubi y naruto el portador de su alma cuando acabo el sellado el yondaime quedo con sus dos hijos en brazos al tiempo que hiruzen sarutobi el sandaime llego para ver como una capa de energía roja cubría a akame lo cual el identifico como su jinchuriki suspiro mientras se llevaba a los niños de ahí y enviaba a algunos ambu a que se encargaran del cuerpo del yondaime pero ellos no fueron los únicos en ver eso una persona enmascarado y otro ambu estaban presentes el ambu tenía una extraña marca de _NE _en su máscara mientras la otra figura tenía una máscara con un solo ojo visible en el cual brillaba el sharingan días después gracias al ambu _ne _ se logró filtrar el status de jinchuriki de akame logrando que la mayoría del pueblo pidieran su muerte mientras se revelaba el legado de naruto como hijo del yondaime el sandaime al no tener otra opción tomo de nuevo su lugar como hokage y levanto una ley que prohibía hablar solo el status de jinchuriki de akame así como que el tomaría a ambos niños esto causo que la población tanto civil como ninja protestara antes las acciones del sandaime pero todo callo cuando 2 semanas después kushina la que quedo en coma por el parto despertó y ella tomo a los dos niños bajo su cuidado ya que ella era la madre de ambos así se revelo otra información desconocida que akame era hija del yondaime el pueblo a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar esto ya que nadie tenía o mejor dicho a nadie le faltaba la cordura para enfrentar a kushina la "habanero sangrienta"

Conforme paso el tiempo el pueblo aún seguía disgustado por todo el asunto de la jinchuriki pero nadie hacía nada así fue hasta que ambos niños cumplieron 7 años cuando salieron a pasear sin el cuidado de su madre pasaron por una taberna por el que justo en ese momento salía un ninja borracho que había perdido a toda su familia el ninja persiguió a ambos niños hasta un campo de entrenamiento en el cual ataco a akame dejándola inconsciente, cuando iba a dar el golpe final naruto se interpone en su camino recibiendo el kunai que le había lanzado a su hermana naruto logra sacarse el kunai mientras caminaba hacia el ninja cada paso se hizo más rápido hasta que sin saberlo ya corría a gran velocidad para un niño de su edad el ninja fue sorprendido por esto hasta que sintió algo en su pecho se fijó y ahí estaba naruto con el kunai enterrado en su pecho tosió gran cantidad sangre mientras caía al suelo muerte naruto agarro el cuerpo y como pudo lo lanzo a un rio que había cerca del campo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del ninja y como pudo volvió hacia su hermana que también tenía sangre así que también la limpio no sabe si fue por casualidad o porque él quería pero probo la sangre de su hermana se quedó en shock al probar lo exquisito que sabía mientras una gran hambre se apodero de él, un pequeño hilo de sangre caía de la boca de su hermana, naruto inconscientemente se acercó y deslizo su lengua por todo el recorrido de la sangre cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo rápidamente fue al rio y se miró en el agua algo había en el que le ínsito a probar la sangre de su hermana y aunque él no lo admitiera quería más agarro un poco de agua y lo llevo hasta su hermana y comenzó a limpiarla hasta que quedo como si nada hubiera pasado se quedó ahí con su hermana hasta que el sol se estaba ocultando cuando su hermana dio indicios de despertar cuando estuvo despierta ambos fueron a su casa de nuevo cuando kushina le pregunto dónde estaban naruto se adelantó a su hermana y le dijo que fueron a pasear mientras le daba una mirada a su hermana diciéndole que se calle cuando ambos fueron a su cuarto el cual compartían mientras kushina dormía en la habitación adyacente a esa akame enfrento a su hermano pidiéndole explicaciones

-nii-san porque no le dijiste la verdad a okaa-san?- pregunto akame en voz baja

-porque no quería tener más problemas akame y además si le decíamos a okaa-san de seguro y armada un escándalo y de repente el concejo nos separan – hablo naruto con sabiduría que no se encuentra en un niño de 7 años

-como el concejo puede separarnos? – pregunto inocente akame

-entiende nee-chan que el concejo hace tiempo quiere separarnos – le dijo naruto a akame la cual bajo la cabeza

-es porque soy un monstruo? – preguntó en voz baja akame haciendo que los ojos de naruto se abrieran en shock

- quien dijo eso? – pregunto naruto apretante los puños apenas conteniendo su furia

- cuando okaa-san me mando a comprar verduras una señora me dijo que no vendería nada porque yo era un monstruo pero después me vendió la verdura apenas llegaste tú dime nii-san yo soy un monstruo?- pregunto akame en voz baja negándose a mirar a su hermano

Naruto simplemente se rio un poco

-no nee-chan tú no eres un monstruo y si lo fuera a mí me da igual ya que tú eres mi hermana y yo nunca te abandonare y lo mismo se de okaa-san pero eso no importa aun si el mundo está en tu contra yo estaré de tu lado – dijo naruto mientras miraba a los ojos de su hermana que sonrió para luego abrazarlo

"_en ese caso el monstruo seria yo ya que ninguna persona normal encuentra la sangre deliciosa" _pensó naruto antes de echarse a dormir con akame abrazado de el

Desde ese día tanto akame como naruto se volvieron inseparables aunque había veces en los que algunos aldeanos los atacaban y será por casualidad pero siempre akame se quedaba inconsciente y naruto mataba a los que se atrevían a tocar a su hermana naruto siempre veía a su hermana inconsciente y si había un poco de sangre su mente se nublaba y empezaba a beber la sangre de su hermana aunque después el mismo se prometía no volver a hacerlo no podía ya que su instinto era más grande que su fuerza de voluntad ya resignado naruto empezó a entrenar con su hermana para hacerse ambos más fuertes cuando cumplieron 9 años akame le dijo a su kushina sobre los ataques kushina de hecho se enfureció al enterarse y fue gracias a que naruto y akame la calmaron de ir y matar a todos los que atacaron a sus hijos akame le conto que siempre ella quedaba inconsciente pero cuando se levantaba se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado echada al costado de su hermano kushina miro a naruto antes de que el dio una mirada que decía que le respondería después a lo que kushina asintió paso unas horas antes de que akame se fuera dormir cuando kushina enfrento a naruto

-bien ahora me vas decir todo – le dijo kushina seria a naruto que solo tenía una expresión en calma

-los ataques comenzaron cuando ambos salimos a pasear cuando teníamos 7 años un ninja que estaba borracho nos atacó y nos llevó hacia un área de entrenamiento ahí le dio un fuerte golpe a akame dejándola inconsciente y le tiro un kunai para matarla yo me puse enfrente del akame y el kunai se clavó en mi brazo derecho – dijo naruto mientras bajaba un poco la manga de su camiseta que tenía puesta mostrando a kushina la cicatriz del kunai – yo agarre el kunai y corrí hacia el ninja y yo.. yo... lo mate

Dijo mientras bajaba en silencio su cabeza mientras kushina abría los ojos en shock al escuchar que su hijo mato a alguien a los 7 años rápidamente cambio su expresión aúna tranquilizadora mientras abrazaba a naruto dándole consuelo

-yo no siento nada ni me arrepiento de haberlo matado ya que el daño a akame dime okaa-san está bien que no sienta nada al matar a alguien? – pregunto naruto en voz baja

Kushina se quedó estática nunca s espero que naruto dijera esas palabras pero…

-cuando se recurre a un acto de matar y se hace para proteger lo que amamos es por una causa justificada no es bueno ni malo ya que esos conceptos no existen – le dijo kushina a naruto antes de que un nudo se le formara ante lo que iba a decir – tu... has matado a más personas no es cierto?

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un tiempo

-cualquiera que le haga daño a mi hermana merece un castigo como dijiste yo amo a mi hermana y no permitiría que le hagan daño lo mismo haría por ti okaa-san – le dijo naruto mientras kushina solo asentía

-para la próxima me avisas yo no puedo consentir que mates pero tampoco lo impediré ya que ellos fueron los que atacaron yo tendré que hacer algo al respecto si es que tu provocas esos actos – le dijo kushina mientras terminaba el abrazo

- yo protegeré a ambos no importa lo que tenga que hacer si me tendré que convertir en un monstruo por ello lo aceptare con gusto siempre y cuando ambas estén bien – le dijo naruto

Kushina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y mandarlo a dormir

Naruto subía las escaleras para encontrar a su hermana sentada en su cama con una expresión indescifrable mientras naruto estaba con su habitual calma

-es cierto lo que le dijiste a okaa-san? – pregunto akame mientras naruto asentía

-si para mantenerte a salvo tengo que hacer lo que hice con gusto lo volvería hacer- respondio naruto

-pero yo no quiero que te conviertas en un asesino por mí – le dijo akame en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza

- tu vida para mi es más valiosa que la todo este pueblo eso tenlo en mente – le dijo naruto a akame mientras esta se hacía aun lado dejando a su hermano echarse en su cama mientras ella iba hacia la suya

-entonces me volveré fuerte para que ya no tengas que matar a nadie – le dijo akame con una sonrisa

-entonces yo también me volveré fuerte por si acaso tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte – le dijo naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando sintió un peso a su lado que era akame

-yo… yo quisiera dormir contigo es que no puedo dormir sola – le dijo akame en voz baja ya que siempre que dormía sola se levantaba con pesadillas acerca de las palizas que ella recibía

Naruto simplemente asintió ya sabiendo de qué se trataba su problema de dormir

Desde ese día ambos empezaron a entrenar para volverse más fuertes, entrenando después de la academia que inicio ese año aunque la mayoría de la población civil estaba en contra de que akame ingrese nadie se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a represalias de su madre así akame entrenaba con kushina mientras naruto se negó a entrenar con ellas alegando que iba a estorbar ya que al ser mujeres ellas se entenderían mejor pero aun así apreciaría si kushina le enseñara fuinjutsu a lo que kushina accedió así mientras kushina le entrenaba en tai – nin a akame le enseñaba fuinjutsu a naruto aunque aún no sabía porque luego de 2 años de seguir cierto régimen de entrenamiento naruto le pidió si le podía enseñar kenjutsu a lo que kushina asintió así que junto a akame que después de escuchar que su hermano entrenaría su kenjutsu ella también decidió entrenar ya que así aparte de aprender kenjutsu pasaría más tiempo con su hermano lo que solo aumentaba el ya gran complejo de hermano que ella tenía. En la academia la personalidad de akame era alegre y entusiasta naruto siempre permanecía calmado e incluso algunas veces con una expresión fría la cual iba mayormente dirigida a los fans que tenía akame los cuales naruto se encargaba de alegar aunque no faltaba el que lo retaba por su hermana y naruto siendo protector como era siempre lo mandaba mínimo 3 semanas al hospital con varios huesos rotos en el mejor de los casos aunque nunca llego a matar a alguien en la academia eso no quería decir que él no lo haría, cuando naruto estaba con akame en la academia su aptitud daba cambiaba cuando estaba solo con akame o con kushina que siempre se le veía con una sonrisa aunque pequeña era una sonrisa así pasaron un año más cuando cumplieron 12 naruto dejo de entrenar su kenjutsu diciendo a kushina que quería encontrar su propio estilo ya que el de kushina no se adaptaba al de él mientras que akame era compatible con el kenjutsu de su madre fue ese día que ambos conocieron a jiraiya el gama-sennin y autoproclamado el súper pervertido autor de la legendaria (en sus palabras) serie _icha icha paradaise_ ahí fue que él le ofreció llevarse a entrenar a naruto y dejarlo cuando tuviera para que llegue a dar su prueba kushina se reusó a dejarlo en el cuidado del gama-sennin pero naruto logro convencer a su madre para dejarlo ir.

Naruto dejo konoha mientras que el concejo a regañadientes tubo que callarse ya que ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobre ambos niños aunque cierto personaje tenía otros planes eso nos lleva al ahora

Naruto y jiraiya caminaban por una ciudad cuando una mujer hermosa de pelo azul cruzo por al frente de ambos y jiraiya siendo el galante se volteo hacia naruto

-gaki acá esta la dirección del hotel pide un cuarto para ti yo te alcanzo más tarde – le dijo a naruto mientras en su cara había una sonrisa demás de lasciva

Naruto suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia el hotel cuando sintió varias presencia naruto entro en un callejón mientras hablaba

-ya sé que estan ahí no pueden engañar a mis sentidos –

-apenas acabo de hablar 4 sombras se materializaron revelando a unos hombres que usaban una máscara que tenía el símbolo de _ne_

-que quiere raíz de mí –

-pareces que estas bien informado, danzo-sama quiere hablar contigo – hablo el que parecía el líder

- y si me niego? – pregunto naruto

- tenemos ordenes de llevarte a la fuerza – hablo otro agente

Ni apenas termino de hablar para desparecer de su lugar y aparecer detrás de naruto y darle un golpe dejándolo inconsciente

Naruto se despertó horas más tarde en lugar oscuro donde apenas había una luz que solo iluminaba donde estaba el

-¿dónde estoy?- pregunto en voz débil naruto

- en el infierno – contesto otra voz

Un hombre apareció era musculoso y llevaba puesto un traje negro con una máscara que tenía el símbolo de _ne _

-aquí es donde le quitamos todas las emociones a los que serán agentes de raíz para servirle solamente a danzo-sama- dijo el hombre

-púdrete yo jamás le serviré a alguien como danzo – dijo naruto

-eso lo veremos – dijo el hombre mientras en sus manos se encontraba una pinza

El hombre acerco la pinza al pie de naruto mientras los abría

-nunca tuve un uzumaki para probar si li que dicen de su regeneración es cierta creo que ahora lo probare – dijo el hombre mientras abría la pinza y si ningún reparo cortaba un dedo del pie del naruto

-AHHHHHHHAHAHAAHHHHH- grito naruto al sentía como el dedo fue cortado

Pero el hombre no se detuvo ahí fue al otro pies e igualmente corto otro dedo cuando termino solo levanto la pinza mientras se iba de ahí dejando a naruto

Naruto se quedó ahí y concentro chakra en su pie calmando el dolor mientras como predijo el hombre otro dedo comenzaba a crecer lentamente bajo la acción de naruto esto fue algo que descubrió después de que en un intento de asesinato a su hermana un hombre le corto la mano dejándola abierta naruto sin saber que hacer concentro chakra para ver con fascinación como la herida cerraba y volvía normal como antes, como si no hubiera sido herido esa escena se repitió varias veces y el hasta ahora podía sanar cualquier parte de su cuerpo aun así un día concentro chakra en su estómago ya que un ninja le había apuñalado ahí y la herida comenzó a cerrar y empezó a aparecer una especie de sello en estomago en ese momento comprendió todo el hecho de que le gustase la sangre de su hermana era por el kyubi? Sin saber que hacer fue donde su hermana estaba inconsciente e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente concentro su chakra en el estómago de su hermana y el mismo sello apareció eso lo dejo confundido pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía al hombre enmascarado regresar se había perdido en sus recuerdos que no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí

-vaya parece que te puedes regenerar como un jinchuriki eso es maravilloso- dijo el hombre con fascinación

-jinchuriki, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó en voz baja

- jinchuriki es el poder del sacrificio humano, no me digas que no sabes, si tu hermana es un jinchuriki- hablo el hombre haciendo que lo ojos de naruto se habrán en shock

- yo… -

-jajaja los jinchurikis son aquellas personas que tienen sellados en su interior bestias con cola ósea los bijuu jajaja no me digas que no sabías eso mocoso-

Naruto simplemente permaneció en silencio aun digiriendo la información cuando sintió

-AHHHHHH- volvió a gritar naruto como el agente de raíz volvió a cortar otro dedo

-jajaja sigue gritando no sabes cuánto gozo hacer esto – reía como loco mientras cortaba otro dedo

Ese día en aquella habitación solo se escuchó gritos y risas maniáticas como el ambu _ne _torturaba al hijo del yondaime

Mientras tanto en el pueblo

Jiraiya caminaba hacia el hotel que le dijo a naruto que alquilara un cuarto mientras veía el cielo que estaba oscuro más oscuro de lo normal seguía caminando tarareando una canción hasta que llego al hotel y entro ahí vio que había una mujer atendiendo a los que se hospedaban ahí

-disculpe señorita – llamo jiraiya

-si señor- pregunto con cortesía

-no ha visto a un niño de unos 12 años por aquí?- pregunto jiraiya esperando que le digan donde estaba naruto

-no que yo sepa señor – negó dándole una mala sensación a jiraiya

-bueno es que es mi ahijado y yo lo mande a alquilar una habitación aquí –

- bueno en ese caso sería prudente llamar a kaho ella estuvo de turno antes que yo tal vez ella haya visto algo –

-gracias –

Jiraiya espero mientras iban a buscar a la tal kaho cuando regreso vio a una mujer de pelo marrón claro acompañando a la chica que le atendió

-mi nombre es kaho para que puedo servirle?- pregunto cortésmente

-es que vera yo mande a mi ahijado hacia acá para alquilar una habitación, él tiene 13 años, su cabello es rubio, ojos azules – decía jiraiya mientras describía a naruto

- lo siento señor pero nadie con las descripciones ha venido al hotel- respondio kaho

Jiraiya se quedó estático sin saber que hacer rápidamente salió del hotel mientras buscaba por los alrededores si había alguna señal de naruto pero no encontró nada pregunto en todas las casas adyacentes al hotel y nadie tenía si quiera una pista parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra

Jiraiya sin saber que hacer emprendió la vuelta rápida hacia konoha aunque seguía temblando ya que si no moría por kushina de seguro su aprendiz resucitaría para matarlo

Más tarde

Ya era más de las 12 de la noche cuando jiraiya llego a konoha agitado sin darse cuenta de que pudo utilizar la invocación inversa para llegar al instante, jiraiya corrió como alma que lleva el shinigami hacia la torre hokage en la cual estaba de milagro su sensei

-sensei – llamo jiraiya muy agitado al sandaime que del susto tumbo el icha icha que estaba leyendo

-jiraiya que haces aquí pense que te habías ido y donde esta naruto – pregunto con curiosidad cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de pánico de su aprendiz rápidamente tono el ambiente se volvió serio

-no lo sé llegamos al pueblo le dije que vaya a reservar habitación mientras salí un rato para verme con un informante pero cuando fui al lugar naruto no estaba pregunte por el pero nadie lo vio ni siquiera daban indicios de saber algo de el – respondio el sennin agitado dando una verdad a medias ya que después de perseguir a la chica en verdad fue a hablar con un informante que tenía en ese pueblo

El sandaime al escuchar eso no tardo en entrar en pánico

-ambu – llamo

Al instante 3 ambu aparecieron ante el con diferentes mascaras de animales

-neko quiero que reúnes a un equipo especial de búsqueda y vayan a encontrar al chico – dijo para recibir un hai de la ambu claramente femenina

-tora quiero que reúnas otro equipo y comienzan a interrogar a cada persona del pueblo inu tu ve con el – ordeno al instante ambos ambu se desvanecieron en un shunshin de hojas

-jiraiya quiero que vuelvas a investigar la desaparición de naruto quiero que contactes con tus espías en iwa y en kumo ya que es probable que lo hayan secuestrado para vengarse de lo que hizo su padre – dijo sarutobi mientras se masajeaba la cabeza

-hai sensei – dijo jiraiya para partir de ahí al instante

-ahora como se lo explico a kushina – pensó/dijo en voz alta el sandaime mientras botaba un poco de humo de la pipa en la que estaba fumando

De vuelta en los cuarteles de raíz/root

El mismo ambu de _ne_ estaba en frente de naruto el cual ahora estaba cubierto de sangre con los ojos vendados aun sentado en esa silla

-vaya chico eres fuerte te has ganado mis respetos la mayoría solo dura unas horas y tú ya vas 1 día – dijo mientras se reía maniáticamente – o es cierto no me he presentado yo soy 09 acuérdate bien –

-09 es un nombre raro – dijo naruto en voz baja como pudo

-si lose es que no solo representa mi nombre sino también mi poder eso significa que soy el noveno más fuerte – dijo el ambu _ne_

-je el noveno eso es patético – dijo naruto mientras escupía un poco de sangre

-vaya así que el mocoso ahora quiere jugar bien juguemos – dijo mientras sacaba un fierro

-PUAGHHH –

-jajaja si me encanta ver a mis amigos ahí sufriendo todo el dolor jajaja – reía mientras seguía golpeando a naruto que después del quinto golpe empezó a dejar de gritar

-oe no es divertido si no gritas –

-…-

-está bien te dejare descansar un rato ahorita vuelvo no te muevas jajaja – reía mientras salía de ese cuarto

Naruto comenzó a sentir como poco a poco perdía su conciencia y empezaba a caer dormido

Mindscape

-jojo parece que mi amigo por fin ha venido a visitarme – naruto escucho como una voz hablaba a su lado

Lentamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en esa sala

-dónde estoy? – pregunto débilmente

-ehhh no lo sabes – volvió a decir la voz atrayendo la atención de naruto el cual se asombro

La persona era igual a él con lo excepción de que sus ojos eran negros con la pupila roja en

-quién eres? – pregunto

-yo soy tu, tú eres yo – dijo con gracia

-dónde estamos? –

- en tu mente por su puesto o en donde pensabas que estamos – dijo con diversión mientras alzaba sus brazos

Naruto miro por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que estaba en un espacio en blanco

-mi mente? –

-pero que no entiendes este lugar es tu mente aunque no se podrías poner algo acá ya que me aburro hasta creo que estoy empezando a odiar el blanco – dijo

-como lo hago? –

-nose imagina algo piensa en mariposas tu ve es tu mente después de todo pero si pones algo gay ahí si voy a pensar que le agarraste algo al emo ese – dijo haciendo referencia a sasuke

-ok –

Naruto se puso a pensar hasta que una idea golpeo su cabeza cerro sus ojos y concentro un poco hasta que los abrió de repente ahora ya no estaban en el lugar blanco ambos se encontraban en la cima del monte hokage con una vista a konoha

-fiuuuu – silbo el otro naruto – tengo que decir esto no me esperaba pero es mejor que nada

Naruto solo lo miro con una expresión indescifrable

-bien ahora dime quien eres en realidad –

-no te lo dije soy tu – naruto solo siguió mirando intensamente – a menos que quieras lo largo, ok yo soy tu contraparte ya sabes tú oscuridad más bien la oscuridad de tu alma y corazón

Naruto solo se quedó analizando las palabras y no encontró mentira alguna

-y como debería referirme a ti? –

El otro adopto una pose pensativa

-ya se podrías llamarme **yami** (oscuridad) –

-bien entonces yami para que me trajiste aquí –

-así que te diste cuento no? –

-…-

-vale te traje aquí porque veo lo patético que pareces estando ahí sentado mientras te torturan por eso quiero proponerte algo –

- habla –

-te daré mi poder –

-¡! –

-pero no pienses que te lo daré así nada más cuando tengas mi poder ambos dominaremos al mundo jajaja – dijo riendo como loco

-por que querría dominar el mundo –

-vamos piénsalo será divertido, así podremos hacer lo que queramos tomaríamos a quien queramos sin que nadie diga o haga nada –

-en serio crees que nos dejaran tomar todos los países de las naciones elementales así como así? – pregunto con ironía

-bueno pero fusionados ambos seriamos imparables invencibles reconozco que ahora tu poder es simplemente patético pero en unos años haremos lo que queramos seremos como dios en la tierra –

-aun así me parece que no lo lograremos –

-que baja confianza te tienes piénsalo así tomaríamos todo lo que queramos incluso a akame –

-¡! –

-veo que capte tu interés piénsalo serás súper poderoso y la tomaras como tuya nadie te la quitara –

-nose yo no quiero tomarla a la fuerza –

-jajaja ya ves hasta admites que la quieres vamos naruto solo acepta y veras como ella cae a tus pies vendrá rogando que la hagas tuya –

-yo no…-

-jajaja se nota que tú no entiendes, las mujeres solo se fijan en los más fuertes cuando seamos uno tendremos el poder y haremos de todas las mujeres como dicen los inuzuka nuestras perras –

-akame no es así –

-jajaja defendiendo a su hermanita vamos naruto tu sabes que ella es solo una perra más –

-¡no hables así de akame! - exclamo naruto poniéndose furioso

-je no lo entiendes aun vamos naruto solo acepta mi poder tendrás todo lo que quieres todo será tuyo, konoha, las naciones elementales, el mundo y hasta akame –

-no –

-¡!-

-si yo quiero eso lo lograre por mí mismo –

-no seas ingenuo tu nunca podrás lograrlo solo –

-je eso crees yami entonces te demostrare lo equivocado que estas y nunca aceptare a alguien que piensa en akame de esa forma –

-bien si eso dices pero te digo algún día vendrás a mi pidiendo mi poder y veras lo que pudiste haber conseguido ahora –

Con esas últimas palabras naruto empezó a desparecer de su paisaje mental

-maldición ya lo tenía estuve cerca de hacerlo – se lamentaba yami

**-kukuku parece que fallaste yami-chan **– exclamo una vozque empezó a sonar por todo el paisaje mental

-hmp! Esto no te incumbe demonio solo sigue durmiendo – exclamo /ordeno yami a la voz

Fuera del mindscape

-naruto empezaba a moverse después de salir de su paisaje mental aun con un sabor amargo en la boca después de conversar con yami ese maldito o hartaba como se le ocurre pensar de esa forma en akame

-jajaja parece que mi juguete ya despertó – exclamo 09 mientras afilaba un cuchillo

-ya vas a matarme? – pregunto naruto

-matarte? naa aún tengo muchas cosas que probar a demás si te mato danzo-sama se molestaría conmigo ya que él te quiere en raíz aunque nose que tienes de especial niño –

-¿?-

-bien chico para hoy quiero que muerdas esto – dijo mientras colocaba un pedazo de madera en la boca de naruto el cual se negó abrirla

-bueno yo todavía soy amable contigo es tu decisión si tu no quieres jajaja- se reía

09 empezó a caminar hacia la mesa mientras agarraba dos cosas de ella y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a naruto cuando llego tomo un fierro que tenía lo clavo en el muslo derecho de naruto

-AGRHHHH – grito naruto al sentir como el fierro entraba en su muslo

09 sin esperar nada agarra el otro fierro que tenía en la otra mano y clava en el otro muslo de naruto ganando otro grito de este, entonces agarra una de las cosas que tenía y lo conecta a uno de los fierros y repite el proceso con el otro

-siempre quise saber hasta cuantos voltios puede aguantar un uzumaki – dijo mientras caminaba hasta la pared en la cual había una palanca 09 jala de ella haciendo que una gran cantidad de electricidad vaya a naruto electrocutando todo su cuerpo

-AGRHHHHHAGRHHHHHHHH – gritaba naruto al sentir como su cuerpo era electrocutado

-jajajajaja me encanta jajajaja si sigue gritando jajajaja – reía 09 viendo como naruto era electrocutado

En konoha

Kushina uzumaki no era feliz bueno quien iba ser feliz después de acabar de cocinar su ramen especial un ambu del hokage llega diciendo que el sandaime la necesitaba para una misión hmp! que él no entiende que ella se retiró del programa shinobi para dedicarse a sus hijos hablando de sus hijos cuando kushina se levantó sintió una opresión en su pecho habrá sido el instinto de madre o que habrá sido ella solo sintió que algo andaba mal pero lo desestimo ya que akame estaba bien con ella y naruto estaba con jiraiya un sennin y él es muy fuerte así que no habría por qué preocuparse no?

Toco la puerta ganándose un adelante

-bien viejo para que me quieres? – pregunto impaciente mientras su mirada recorría la habitación para darse cuenta del ambiente

-voy a ser directo contigo kushina naruto desapareció y no sabemos su paradero – anuncio el sandaime dejando a una helada kushina parada en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos

-qué?... –

El sandaime solo suspiro sabía que esta noticia sería mala y esperaba no tenerlo que hacerlo pronto pero también sabía que si le informaba más tarde sería más difícil de asimilar la noticia aparte de ser más doloroso

-kushina naruto esta…-

-ya te escuche – dijo kushina – donde esta jiraiya?

-lo envié a investigar, ya que hay altas posibilidades de que haya sido secuestrado por kumo o iwa –

-¡!-

-yo digo esto porque estarás en una misión pero solo será si tu aceptas – dijo serio el sandaime

-de que trata…-

-será una misión avanzada de grado A ya que consiste en ir a un laboratorio que encontramos de orochimaru –

-porque orochimaru ¡que no es más importante mi hijo! –

-bueno es que también hay una posibilidad de que haya sido secuestrado por orochimaru y ser usado como conejillo de indias –

-¡!-

-…-

-¡cuando partimos! –

-en 1 hora en la puerta sur –

-hai –

Kushina salió de ahí rápido con el corazón destrozado su hijo había sido secuestrado y había altas probabilidades de que fuera secuestrado por 2 grandes aldeas o un loco desquiciado solo rogaba a kami-sama que su hijo no esté en esos lugares y deseaba que estuviera en otro lugar aunque muy ignorante de lo que estaba sufriendo su hijo solo podría pensar en cómo reaccionaría akame una vez que le cuente lo de su hermano y tendría que hacerlo ella ya que era su responsabilidad además de que si se enterase por otro medio estaría más devastada rápidamente entro a su casa topándose con akame en la sala viéndola

-y para que te llamo el sandaime okaa-san? –

-_"kami me debe odiar" –_ pensó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta su hija para sentarse en un sillón enfrente de akame

-veras el sandaime me va a mandar en una misión importante –

-ehhh pero si tú te retiraste del programa ninja –

-bueno es que es una misión muy importante y no solo para el pueblo sino también para nosotras –

Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza al saber lo que venia

-ehhh de qué modo okaa-san?-

-es acerca de tu hermano akame –

-nii-san que hay con el acaso no está con ero-sennin? –

-ese es el problema akame naruto no está con el –

-¡!-

-esta misión en la que estoy estará encargado de ir a investigar en una guarida descubierta de orochimaru ya que hay una probabilidad de que tu hermano haya sido capturado por él y ahora este…-

Akame se quedó ahí mirando al vacío acaso su hermano estaba… no… no quería decir esa palabra es imposible que el haya… no! Akame sabia su hermano regresaría ella sabía pero…

-este que okaa-san… - pregunto con voz ida como si no quisiera saber la respuesta

-este siendo utilizado como experimento por orochimaru –

Eso calmo un poco a akame seguro eso no era tan malo no? Solo sería unas pruebas seguro porque eran un uzumaki seguro solo era eso no?

-lo malo es que los que son secuestrados por él hay una alta probabilidad de que… -un nudo se le hizo en la garganta no quería creer que su hijo este con ese monstruo – mueran de la peor forma posible

Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había logrado decir esas palabras y solo esperaba que akame no reaccionara mal solo eso esperaba ella ya sabía de lo mucho que akame amaba a naruto y sabia de que eso iba más allá del amor fraternal solo esperaba que tomen sus decisiones correctas y no cometan un error del cual más tarde puedan arrepentirse

Akame estaba en shock _"mueran de la peor forma posible" _esa palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez como un bucle en el cual solo pasaban las imágenes de tu peor pesadilla quería gritar quería salir corriendo a buscar a su hermano se preocupaba su corazón empezó a latir más rápido tenía que salir de ahí y…

Kushina al ver como se ponía su hija solo fue a su lado y la abrazo calmándola por el instante

-no te preocupes te prometo que haré todo lo posible por traerlo sano y salvo – dijo kushina con una sonrisa

-en serio okaa-san? –

-claro o dime yo alguna vez rompo mis promesas? –

-no –

-bien ahora déjame ir por mis equipamientos que iré a traer a tu naruto y darle la paliza de su vida por asustarnos así te parece?-

-hai –

Kushina salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa con dirección a la puerta sur sonde estaban el equipo encargado de ir al escondite de orochimaru

Cuando llego no faltó decir nada mas todos asintieron y como si fuera señal salieron rápidamente de konoha con un objetivo aunque variaba para los ninjas ahí las órdenes fueron claras "ir y destruir el lugar en caso de estar orochimaru ahí matarlo o capturarlo" pero para kushina era otra cosa

"_te encontrare sochi, ya me quitaron a mi marido no permitiré que me quiten a uno de mis hijos" _pensaba decidida

* * *

><p><strong>ok creo que me quedo ¿bien? nose ustedes ahi dejen reviews para ver su opinion esto solo sera una prueba si no tiene la acogida que espero lo retirare o nose solo espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ahora se que deje misterios ahi pero esos seran resueltos conforme pase el fic asi que si quieren saber los secretos que oculta este fic y mente que esta por demas de ¿problematica? ne ok necesito cafe <strong>

**kotei fuera**

**pdt: ¡que les parecio el fic?**


	2. un nuevo nº 9

**hola aqui kotei con un nuevo capitulo de en la oscuridad espero que les guste ya que me esforze mucho para hacerlo ahora quiero responder a sus dudas acerca del primer capitulo osea vamos con los reviews**

**jbadillodavila: prometo hacerlo aun mas interesante**

**Dark Side of Everyone: si va a ver narukushi pero tendras que esperar un poco no por nada puse insesto**

**SjKaiser: si y aqui la tienes **

**dfon98: aqui la continacion**

**sanada el tengu : y espero hacerlo mas genial para poder satifascer a mis lectores**

**froggus: bien confirmo a mikoto y kushina el resto aun esta en duda pero voy a ver que puedo hacer**

**ENDERKUN23: si acerca del lemon como es mi primer fic tratare de hacer lo mejor posible**

**lector Shenlong: bien yami no ni superior a kurama ni tampoco es su subordinado pero sigue leyendo la historia asi resolveras todas tus dudas**

**ENDERFREDDYS23: nose si tendre talento pero si planeo seguir la historia **

**bien eso fue todo y gracias a ellos por su apoyo sin mas **

**naruto ni otros elementos de otros animes que utilize me pertenece aun solo esperen plaeo robar el ojo de madara y hacer el tsukuyomi infinito para apoderarme del mundo jajaja *cof* *cof***

**bien sin mas el : **

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>

Un nuevo Nª 09

09 ingresaba de nuevo en aquella lúgubre habitación en la cual el último de los uzumaki estaba siendo tratado de la mejor manera posible por él una sonrisa vino a su cara al recordar todas las horas de tortura o como él lo llama diversión tuvieron aunque frunció el ceño aun después de 15 días no había cedido el muchacho se ganó su respeto por eso

-jajaja mocoso ya vamos dos semanas aquí y quiero decir que me has entretenido mucho nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta diversión jajaja – se reía mientras observaba a naruto el cual no hizo nada

-vamos di algo chico –

-…-

El agente de raíz número 09 se fue acercando a naruto mientras ponía un dedo en boca signo de estar pensando

-vamos a ver mocoso ya te he incinerado vivo te he electrocutado echado acido aunque puedo ver que aún no te recuperas de eso – dijo mirando las heridas que naruto tenia

Así es el día anterior se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de poner a prueba su regeneración a través del ácido jajaja aún recuerda los gritos que dio hasta que no tubo voz ohh fue una sinfonía del cielo escuchar eso kukuku, lentamente se fue acercando a la mesa donde había una botella de alcohol que había recibido para que pueda "jugar" mejor con el invitado sin signos de arrepentimiento alguno vacío toda la botella encima del cuerpo de naruto que comenzó a gritar por el ardor de sus heridas aún abiertas

-jajajajaja – se reía como loco 09

Después de unos segundos naruto dejo de gritar ya que se había quedado sin voz otra vez

-vamos mocoso no es divertido si no gritas aunque ahora que lo piensas me hiciste llegar a una buena forma de divertirnos más dime mocoso cuanto crees que soportara tu cuerpo si lo congelamos? – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su cara para salir de la habitación con rumbo a buscar un poco de hielo o alguien que sepa hyoton dejando a naruto ahí con un poco de humo saliendo de su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a curarse a una velocidad lenta

Mindscape

Naruto abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no se hallaba en esa habitación sino que estaba en su paisaje mental en el cual se la había pasado horas o talvez días solo suspiro mientras reunía fuerzas para pararse y empezar a caminar por las calles de konoha buscando al único residente ahí el cual podría considerarse su amigo-enemigo, entro en una casa la cual a él ya le es bastante conocida ya que era la misma casa que el usaba en konoha junto a akame y kushina, entro a la sala de estar donde estaba yami durmiendo en el sofá nada nuevo ya que lo único que hacia yami era dormir o molestarlo así que materializo un balde de agua sobre la cabeza de yami solo para hacer que toda esta caiga sobre el mojándolo por completo

-oe imbecil porque tienes que levantarme así – pregunto yami molesto

-por tener sueños eróticos en el cual tienes una orgia y está incluida akame – dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo – aunque lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es que puedas soñar

Yami solo le lanzo una mirada que probablemente lo hubiera matado si es que podía disparar rayos laser de sus ojos

-si sabes que tenía esos sueños porque tienes que levantarme –

-por qué akame está en tu sueño –

Yami solo lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza antes de poner una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-ahhh ya veo seguro es que tú la quieres para ti solo no? –

-nose de lo que hablas –

-no te hagas inocente señor tengo complejo de hermana y me gusta beber su sangre –

Dijo yami solo para ver como naruto se sonrojaba ante lo dicho

-ohm parece que tengo razón jajajaja –

-cállate y dime porque me has llamado – dijo naruto tosiendo un poco para lograr desparecer su sonrojo

-para acerté una oferta –

-ya te he dicho que no aceptare tu poder si yo… -

-cállate naruto has estado por quien sabe cuántos días recibiendo esa tortura y aun así la aceptas como un cobarde en vez de enfrentarte a el – dijo yami serio

-yo…-

-mira yo te daré mi poder para matar a ese imbecil y salir de este lugar de una vez por todas después de eso si quieres te olvidas que existo pero no puedo aguantar verte de esa forma tan patética gritando como niña –

Naruto solo apretó los dientes yami tenía razón pero había algo que lo detenía a hacer eso

-dime lo aceptas sí o no? – pregunto yami ya hartándose

Justo antes de que naruto respondiera su cuerpo comenzó a desparecer del lugar dejando a un furioso yami que estaba a punto de atacarlo

Yami ardía en furia así que reunió un poco de su poder en su puño y fue con todo hacia naruto pero en vez de golpearlo termino atravesándolo como si fuera un fantasma estrellándose en la pared

**- jajajaja volviste a fallar yami-chan– se reía la misma voz ahora burlándose de yami**

-cállate demonio y vuelve a dormir así perdonare tu inútil existencia – dijo yami aun con furia antes de ser enviado volando de ahí hasta la montaña hokage estrellándose con la figura del rostro del nidaime

**-mou parece que aún no comprendes la diferencia de poderes que existe entre nosotros yami-chan – dijo seria la voz ahora sonando un poco femenina **

-je el que me hayas tomado por sorpresa no servirá de nada – dijo yami mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo su ropa

**-kukuku aun eres un obstinado pero si quieres pelea con gusto te lo daré – dijo la voz para que la oscuridad se expandiese por toda konoha cubriéndola por completo **

-un truco como ese no basta para derrotarme y lo sabes – dijo yami ahora poniéndose en pose de batalla

**-prepárate yami-chan – la oscuridad comenzó a retroceder mientras alguien iba saliendo de ahí cuando la oscuridad desapareció por completo había alguien parado en el techo del edificio del hokage era una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo de color plateado, sus ojos eran de color rojo y estaba vestido con una especie de kimono de batalla que estaba abierto en la parte del muslo mientras miraba de manera burlona a yami**

-je así que esa es tu verdadera forma da igual prepárate para perder – dijo yami flexionando un poco las rodillas para salir despedido de ahí destruyendo el rostro el nidaime

La mujer espero unos segundos hasta que yami estaba enfrente de ella con el puño extendido se hizo a un lado permitiendo a yami seguir hasta impactarse en el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo rápidamente se puso en guardia para bloquear una patada que iba dirigida a su rostro, extendió su brazo izquierdo golpeándolo en la cara enviándolo a volar unos metro más allá, flexiono sus rodillas y salió despedida hacia yami cuando estaba cerca de él extendió su mano derecha con tal rapidez que solo se vio un borrón y golpeo en el rostro a yami para después darle una pata a su costilla para seguir con un golpe en su estómago y terminar con otro golpe en su rostro su rostro enviándolo a estrellarse en un edificio todo esto en cuestión de segundos

**-ves yami-chan aun no estas siquiera a mi nivel – dijo la mujer mientras aterrizaba en el techo de la academia que estaba en el paisaje mental que creo naruto**

-je esto apenas comienza – dijo yami saliendo del edificio saliendo a gran velocidad hacia la mujer para intentar golpearla en su rostro solo para ser bloqueado con facilidad entonces dirigió su rodilla para golpear su estómago el cual fue esquivado por la mujer que solo se hizo a un lado, yami aprovecho para dar una patada a su costilla que también fue bloqueado por la mujer luego intento dirigir un golpe a su rostro que fue detenido por su mano libre, yami solo apretaba los dientes antes de separarse un poco

**-lo ves yami-chan no puedes siquiera tocarme ahora solo ríndete y tal vez perdone tu inútil existencia – dijo la mujer riendo de yami que solo la miraba con furia **

-y pensar que un ser inferior a mí me hizo utilizar esto – murmuro por lo bajo yami para empezar a liberar su chakra logrando que una especie de energía roja rodee su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer más salvaje

**-no importa lo que intentes yami-chan aun no podrás vencerme después de todo solo eres la mitad del alma de naruto-kun – dijo la mujer llevándose un dedo a su boca poniendo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro – pero si quieres intentarlo ven **

- te arrepentirás – dijo yami para desaparecer de ahí haciendo que la mujer habrá sus ojos y quedar en shock al sentir un puño en su estómago para ver a yami ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro la mujer salió despedida chocando con cuanto edificio se ponía en su camino, antes de chocar contra la muralla de konoha la cual también estaba presente en el paisaje mental, yami apareció detrás de ella y con una patada la envió de regreso para ser recibida por otro golpe a su abdomen que la mando hacia arriba para que en su altura máxima yami aparece ahí y golpeándola la enviándola de nuevo a tierra dejando un gran cráter en el lugar que cayo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

-hmf patético pense que darías más pelea – dijo yami que caía elegantemente al suelo

**-ara ara parece que yami-chan tiene un poco más de fuerza aun así no es suficiente – dijo la mujer elevando su poder ahora apareciendo enfrente de yami propinándole un golpe que lo mando a volar estrellándose de nuevo con el monte hokage ahora en el rostro del shodaime**

-qué carajo tienes que me mandas a estrellarme con este puto monte – dijo yami parándose

La mujer apareció de nuevo ahora atrás de él pateándolo enviándolo de regreso al suelo pero antes que llegue apareció detrás y lo golpeo enviándolo arriba para después de un golpe más enviarlo al suelo haciendo un gran cráter en comparación con el que ella hizo anteriormente

Yami se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre al suelo

-patético copiando mis movimientos – murmuro por lo bajo yami

**-ara ara yami-chan ya te cansaste – dijo la mujer que ahora que el humo se aclaró la revelo ilesa como si el ataque de yami no le hubiera afectado en absoluto **

-je parece que estoy en desventaja no es así, pero también es cierto después de todo yo soy la mitad del alma de naruto así que tengo control de este mundo, yo aquí soy dios – dijo yami para empezar a reírse como loco

Yami volvió la vista hacia la mujer y empezó a materializar unas cadenas que la ataron a una cruz que apareció de la nada logrando que la sonrisa de yami se anchase al tenerla a su disposición

-ahora que hare contigo – dijo yami llevándose un dedo a la boca haciendo una pose de meditación

**-que problemático parece que aún no lo has comprendido yami-chan – dijo la mujer mientras tenía una expresión de calma**

-parece que tu no la comprendes ahora tú no eres nada solo una esclava que me servirá a mí – dijo yami para ver como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la mujer

**-ironía de la vida tú serás quien me servirá a mi yami-chan – dijo la mujer **

-je estás loca mujer yo nunca le serviré a nadie y menos a un ser inferior a mí – dijo yami mientras caminaba hacia la mujer

**-kukuku no lo entiendes verdad tu nunca estarás a mi altura desde el principio nunca tuviste oportunidad de vencerme – dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder haciendo que un aura azul-negro comenzara a cubrirla para destruir como si nada las cadenas y la cruz liberándola ante los ojos sorprendidos de yami**

-pero cómo? si yo…-

**-soy un dios aquí – dijo acabando lo que yami iba a decir – serás dios aquí pero no tienes el poder de uno yami-chan -**

Fue lo último que escucho yami para ver como la mujer lo dejaba inconsciente de un golpe

Fuera del Mindscape

Mientras yami era aplastado con una relativa facilidad naruto no la llevaba nada bien ya que ahora estaba cubierto de hielo hasta sus manos mientras temblaba en la silla en la estaba

-kukuku naruto-kun vamos a ver cuánto duras cubierto con hielo –

-yo…yo – murmuro naruto por lo bajo

-que! habla más fuerte que no te escucho –

-yo… te matare – dijo naruto en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que 09 lo escuche

-jajajaja tu matarme estas soñando mocoso no tienes la fuerza para eso – dijo 09

Naruto solo lo se limitó a no decir nada

El ambu raíz paro de reír mientras una idea loca venía a su cabeza pero le aseguraba más diversión, camino hasta la mesa y trajo una llave consigo de un golpe al hielo logro que se expandiera por toda la habitación liberando a naruto del hielo acerco la llave y la cerradura que había en la cadena que lo mantenía atado y lo libero lo mismo hizo con la venda que cubría sus ojos

Naruto solo escucho como sus pasos se acercaban y para su sorpresa el ambu nº 09 lo libero primero del hielo y luego de las cadenas para al final quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos

09 se fue alejando de naruto para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí se volteo hacia naruto

-dijiste que me matarías pues ahora veremos si tienes lo suficiente para hacerlo – declaro 09 mientras una sonrisa torcida cubría su rostro

Yami salió de aquella habitación mientras naruto se paraba lentamente con un objetivo matar a ese puto ambu _ne_

"_espero que me ayudes yami"_ pensó naruto mientras salía de esa habitación ya recuperado mientras se quitaba los sellos que había en su cuerpo lo cual no fue difícil ya que él era un maestro en ellos aunque no estaba ni cerca del nivel de kushina

Naruto salió de la habitación para ver dos pasillos el de la derecha no podía sentir nada mientras que el de la izquierda estaba el chakra de 09, empezó a caminar por el de la izquierda directo a matar a el ambu de raíz que lo había torturado encontrándolo en una especie de sala de entrenamiento sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

-jajaja así que viniste, pense que te había dado miedo enfrentarme – dijo para ponerse de pie

-te dije que te iba a amatar y eso voy a hacer – respondio naruto para entrar en la sala y ver en una esquina varias armas ahí

-bien mocoso dime usas algún arma? –

-katana –

Fue la corta respuesta de naruto para recibir una de parte de 09 que solo se limitó a pelear con sus puños

-ven con todo lo que tengas mocoso –

Naruto flexiono sus rodillas mientras agarraba el mango con la mano izquierda y con su mano derecha en el filo de la hoja mientras calmaba su respiración

Naruto avanzo a gran velocidad haciendo un arco horizontal que obligo a 09 a esquivar agachándose solo para que naruto de otro corte verticalmente con la intención de partirlo en dos que fue esquivado por 09 ahora moviéndose hacia la derecha viendo una oportunidad dio otro corte horizontal con el objetivo de decapitarlo o sino de cortar profundamente en la yugular que fue esquivado por 09 que se agacho y poniendo las mano en suelo para agarrar impulso pateo en el estómago de naruto haciendo que retroceda un poco

-je eres bueno mocoso tu velocidad debe ser la de un chunin bajo algo impresionante para tu edad – elogio el miembro de root

-tus halagos no te servirán de nada ya te dije que te voy a matar –

-je tan confiado estas mocoso, dime eso cuando tengas tu katana presionando mi cuello –

Naruto otra vez se fue al ataca ahora ambas manos en el mango de la katana para un mejor agarre

Avanzo y dio un corte cruzado en el pecho el cual fue desviado por la palma de la mano 09 aprovecho el impulso e hizo una barra con la katana con el objetivo de decapitarlo el cual también fallo, agarro firmemente la katana apretando el mango en frustración agarro velocidad e intento cortarlo por su sección media haciendo que 09 salte hacia atrás naruto viendo esta oportunidad concentro chakra en sus piernas y dio un impulso logrando alcanzar a 09 en el aire y antes de que cayera bajo la katana que para su sorpresa fue detenido por la mano descubierta de 09 el cual lo pateo en las costillas haciendo que saliera despedido por la fuerza del golpe aterrizando en el suelo

09 le aventó la katana como si no tuviera miedo de dejar que él lo cortase

Naruto se puso de pie y cogió la katana para avanzar de nuevo hacia 09 y volver a reanudar su lucha que más parecía un juego de niños a 09 el cual si reconocía la habilidad del naruto pero estaba a años de poder si quiera generarle un rasguño y eso se comprobaba al ver a naruto caer nuevamente por un golpe en su rostro esta vez

Naruto volvió a levantarse para coger su katana e intentar matarlo esta vez

Cada intento de naruto era o bien esquivado con relativa facilidad o bloqueado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo

Al final naruto respiraba pesadamente mientras el ambu _ne_ 09 estaba de pie ahí como si nada hubiera pasado

-je parece que ya estás cansado mocoso –

-cállate… -

- vamos mocoso me estoy aburriendo dame más diversión o quieres que yo empiece a atacar –

Naruto tomo un poco de aire y volvió a su postura inicial

"_no solo es más rápido que yo sino también mas fuerte pero debe de tener algún punto débil el cual tengo que aprovechar si quiero matarlo, piensa naruto debe de haber algo para lograr vencerlo" _eran los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente de naruto mientras miraba con aire calculador a 09

Naruto avanzo a su máxima velocidad mientras intentaba dar una estocada a 09

"_ese es un ataque predecible que piensa hacer mocoso" _pensó para sí mismo 09

"_las probabilidades de que esquive son 33% el lado depende de mí katana pero hay un 34 por ciento de bloquear mi katana con sus manos para demostrar la diferencia de poder y sabiendo esto el resultado es…" _planeaba naruto en su mente

09 solo sonrió para sus adentros así que en vez de esquivar o detener la katana con su mano izquierda desvió la katana haciendo que pase limpiamente por su costado se rio al ver la expresión del rostro de naruto que mostraba asombro pero luego se recompuso y dejo ir su katana mientras con su mano izquierda golpeaba a 09 con la palma de su mano imitando el puño suave del clan hyuga 09 no hizo nada para cubrirse solo se dejó recibir el golpe que no le afecto en nada aunque noto como naruto puso chakra en el golpe el solo se limitó a recibirlo antes de golpear con su rodilla en el estómago de naruto logrando que este escupiera sangre para luego golpearlo en el rostro con una patada enviándolo a aterrizar cerca de su katana

-ríndete mocoso ni siquiera tu golpe reforzado con chakra me hizo algo – declaro 09 para ver como naruto se paraba y cogía su katana

Naruto cargo otra vez pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro

"_porque sonríe" _pensó 09 para intentar ponerse en una pose de defensa aunque la palabra clave es intentar ya que su cuerpo no respondía "_imposible" _

Ahí comprendió todo nunca fue un golpe sino

-un sello paralizador - respondio naruto aclarando la dudas de 09

-nunca intente golpearte solo paralizarte para hacer esto – dijo naruto mientras hundía la katana en donde debería estar el corazón de 09 haciendo que este abriera los ojos en shock – como te dije yo te iba a matar… ahora púdrete -

Naruto retiro lentamente la katana mientras se daba vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí

"_Si bien nunca tuve oportunidad contra ti fue tu ego el que te cegó bien pudiste luchar a tu 100% y me hubieras matado apenas empezó la pelea, fue tu ego el que te obligo a desviar mi ataque dándome una abertura para colocar ese sello fue tu ego el que te obligo a patearme hacia mi katana fue tu ego el que dicto tu destino ahora muere" _pensaba naruto mientras comenzaba a llegar hasta la puerta de ahí hasta que…

-nada mal mocoso – esa fue la voz que lo congelo en su sitio

Naruto se volteo lentamente para ver como 09 estaba ahí mismo donde lo dejo con la herida en el pecho pero estaba vivo

-cómo?...-

-debo felicitarte mocoso no pense que llegarías tan lejos pero aun así eso no será suficiente para matarme – declaro 09 mientras empezaba lentamente a liberar todo su chakra

-¡!-

Naruto se quedó estático al sentir todo el chakra de 09

-por algo soy el noveno más fuerte y tengo que decirte que este puesto no es de adorno – dijo para romper el sello paralizador al liberar tal cantidad de chakra de golpe

En un segundo estaba ahí parado al siguiente estaba enfrente de naruto que solo lo miro con ojos aun en shock por lo cual tarde en reaccionar cuando 09 golpeo en su estómago haciendo que escupiera saliva con un poco de sangre antes de dejarlo ir golpeo su rostro para dar una patada a sus costillas quebrando unas cuantas en proceso para terminar con un rodillazo en rostro quebrando un poco la nariz de naruto antes de que este saliera volando a estrellarse con la pared de la sala

Cuando naruto volvió a pararse deseo no haberlo hecho ya que fue recibido por golpe en su estómago que lo levanto un poco del suelo entonces vino otro golpe que le saco el poco aire que tenía antes de sentir como era arrojado como si fuese una saco de papas al centro de la sala

09 comenzó a caminar hacia naruto con una mientras su chakra aun visible se arremolinaba a su alrededor, cuando llego al lado de naruto lo levanto para volver a golpear generando que una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de naruto pero no se detuvo y golpeo otra vez y otra vez así estaba rompiendo no solamente los huesos de naruto sino también su voluntad con cada golpe que propinaba con su fuerza era claramente un indicar de comunicarle que no estaba a su altura ya para cuando se aburrió de golpearlo decidió terminar dándole una patada que logro hacer un cráter en forma circular en la pared que naruto impacto para que luego su cuerpo cayera al suelo inerte

"_yami dame tu fuerza" _pensaba naruto mientras sentía como su fuerza escapaba "_yami maldita sea dijiste que me apoyarías dame tu fuerza sino desapareceremos de este mundo lo entiendes moriré y si muero por ende tu igual"_

-que pasa mocoso ya te moriste ja estos niños de ahora no resisten una paliza – dijo como si nada 09

"_maldición yami creo que yo…" _naruto sintió su fuerza abandonarlo por completo lo único que pudo ver fue que 09 se acercaba hacia el con la katana con la minutos antes había luchado

En konoha

Ya era de aproximadamente 1:00 am cuando akame se levantó sobresaltada de su cama agarrando su pecho que sin saber la razón dolía

"_ojala donde te encuentres estés bien nii-san"_ pensó akame para volver a intentar dormir lo cual no podía ya sea por levantarse de esa forma pero ella no era la única que se levantaba a esa hora

En la habitación de kushina esta abría los ojos al sentir lo mismo que akame

"_naruto"_ kushina aun pensaba en su hijo fue hace ya 14 días que ocurrió esa misión la cual la completaron con total existo además de conseguir información valiosa para konoha pero no hubo nada de naruto fue como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado no había noticias en iwa ni en kumo y orochimaru no lo tenía lo que la llevo a recordar todo de la misión

Misión guarida de orochimaru

Apenas estuvo completo el equipo de búsqueda se pusieron en marcha según las investigaciones previas un informante de jiraiya había informado de unas desapariciones que ocurrían en la frontera de Hi no kuni y Taki no Kuni así que fue designada por el hokage a hacer una investigación básicamente a un lugar en específico el cual se creía que ahora era habitada temporalmente por el hebi-sennin donde se creía que hacia sus experimentos en lo que anteriormente eran humanos ya que con las condiciones con las que salían eran todas menos humanas

Ella iba en lo que denominaron escuadrón de asalto en la cual era la encargada con algunos jounin al azar su objetivo era de si encontraban una pista de orochimaru atacarlo y capturarlo de ser posible en caso de que lo anterior no fuese posible la orden era atacar a matar

Ellos iban después de que se encontraran con un escuadrón de reconocimiento el cual era liderado por yugao uzuki una capitán ambu que fue designada después de regresar de una misión fallida la cual consistía en buscar cualquier rastro de naruto aunque esto último casi nadie lo sabía a excepción del hokage y los miembros de dicha búsqueda

Kushina estaba en posición esperando cualquier señal del escuadrón de reconocimiento

-movimiento al noreste – comunico un jounin al azar

-bien ustedes 2 vayan a interceptar en caso de ser enemigos eliminarlos – ordeno kushina mientras los 2 jounin salieron a cumplir dicha orden

Paso unos minutos cuando ambos regresaron

-kushina-sama han confirmaron la ubicación del sennin orochimaru junto con unos súbditos que trabajan para el – comento un jounin

-bien tenemos la posición –

-hai es a 1 kilómetro de aquí hacia el noreste se ubica bajo un genjutsu según el escuadrón de reconocimiento –

-bien, un informe de los guardias? –

-según el escuadrón de reconocimiento hay una patrulla de ninjas renegados que vigilan la entrada de la base pero hacen un cambio cada hora por otros dos – informo mientras el otro asentía

-bien nos movemos en 5 minutos pasen la voz –

Después de esa última orden los integrantes de su escuadrón se prepararon para poder enfrentar a todos los enemigos posibles y cumpliendo lo anterior en 5 minutos todos estaban listos para partir y así lo hicieron

Después de unos 30 minutos lograron llegar a una especie de lago que había en medio del bosque en el cual entraron a los 20 minutos de viaje lo raro era que ningún animal se acercaba a beber por lo que al instante lo averiguaron ese era el genjutsu

Kushina dio señas a un jounin que resulto ser kurenai una especialista en genjutsu aunque recién había nombrada jounin después de pasar la prueba

Kurenai pasó por una serie de sellos de manos

-Mugen: Okarutizumu: kai – después de decir esas palabras el lago comenzó a parpadear un poco antes de desaparecer y develar una cueva en su lugar la cual parecía vacía

Kushina vio a todos antes de asentir ya sabiendo que aquí se iba a armar una grande

De repente abrió sus ojos sintiendo una enorme presencia maligna pero ella no fue la única que sintió esa energía sino también la mayoría de las naciones elementales lo sintieron rápidamente saliendo de sus recuerdos corrió hacia el cuarto de akame que estaba con los ojos abiertos esperando en el pasillo

-lo sentiste? – pregunto a su hija

-como no sentir eso – contesto akame mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos rojos en sintió de nerviosismo "_ojala estés bien ni-san" _pensó preocupándose de su hermano desparecido

Base raíz hora 13:00

Naruto abría los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz que azotaban a sus ojos

-veo que estas bien – exclamo una voz profunda a su lado

Fue entonces que sus ojos se adaptaron al ambiente y giro su cabeza sin reconocer el lugar

-dónde estoy? –

-en la base de raíz – contesto la misma voz

Naruto observo a la persona que le hablo y noto que ese hombre era danzo lo sabía porque ya lo había visto más de una vez y en condiciones no muy amistosas que digamos

-que quieres? – pregunto naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que se encontraba

-bueno yo solo vine para darte la bienvenida oficial a raíz – dijo danzo con una sonrisa

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras

-yo no me pienso unir… -

-no tienes opción namikaze ya que o lo haces tú o lo hace tu querida nee-san – le dijo danzo

Naruto apretó los puños ya que lo había acorralado

-bien que quieres que haga? –

-nada solo que desde ahora en adelante usaras esto – dijo danzo mientras de su mano sacaba una máscara que naruto reconocía y muy bien

-pero ese número… -

-tu mataste al anterior y como regla tú tienes que ocupar su lugar – dijo danzo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de ese lugar

-bienvenido ambu **kyuu **(nueve) – dijo con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba ese lugar

Naruto se quedó ahí con los ojos abiertos

-"_qué carajo paso" _fue lo único que pensó

* * *

><p><strong>bien que les parecio mi actualizacion como veran aparecio una mujer con poderes superiores a yami bien bien hartas dudas y misterios solo dejo en claro ella no es kyubi ok no es kyubi ok pero ahora que pasara naruto en raiz yami perdio con facilidad? quien sera esta misteriosa mujer' y lo primordial que paso que naruto no se acuerda todas estas dudas seran resueltas en el proximo capitulo que se llamar un techo desconocido kukuku parece evangelion ya <strong>

**bien kotei se despide ciao**

**ptd: que les parecio? diganme lo hago bien?**


	3. un lugar desconocido

**hola amigos aqui regreso kotei trayendo el capitulo 3 de en la oscuridad **

**-aun pienso que es un mal titulo - sono una voz por todo el lugar**

**-eh tu quien eres y por que me interrumpes? - pregunto el autor molesto por la repetina interrupcion de su presentacion**

**-vaya tan rapido me olvidas kotei-kun - dijo de forma melosa la voz ahora entrando en el cuarto del autor que miro a la figura entre sorprendido y nervioso**

**-t-tu que ha-haces aqui? - pregunto el autor listo para hacer un escape digno de mision imposible**

**-mmm bueno digamos que desaparezco y causas problemas por todo el lugar dime que has estado haciendo? - pregunto ahora viendo serio a kotei que sonreia nervioso**

**-jeje yo estaba ... etto jeje por ahi haciendo cosas -**

**-que tipo de cosas - pregunto hikari mirando de manera asesina al autor**

**-ya tu sabes esas cosas y creo que ahora... -**

**-ahora me explicarras que has estado haciendo cierto? - pregunto con un aura oscura ****envolviéndola**

**-solo cosas sin importancia -**

**-aja ahora me dices como sabes tocar guitarra y ninguna vez has tocado algo para mi - pregunto cambiando de tema aun con la aura oscura alrededor**

**-ehh eso recien aprendi y no es para tanto solo se algunas cosas -**

**-claro y eso lo aprendiste en unos dias seguro -**

**-como te enteraste? - pregunto el autor con cara de asombro**

**-kotei sabes que te quiero mucho asi que habla de una vez como aprendiste todo eso - dijo ahora con una mirada de "habla ahora o calla para siempre"**

**-ehh kage bunshin? - dijo el autor antes de saltar por la ventana justo cuando un cuchillo paso por debajo de su cuello haciéndolo tragar duro**

[inicio de SIA (software de inteligencia artificial)]

[arranque realizado]

[programa de asistente virtual meid-chan iniciado]

**hola a todos yo soy meid-chan soy el asistente virtual del amo kotei aqui respondere a sus reviews - sono una voz femenina del ordenador del autor**

**sanada el tengu : si y te adelanto que el encuentro tendra lemom**

**alex012: si bueno eso lo explicare en el siguiente cap**

**dfon98: por fin en este cap se descubre la identidad de la misteriosa chica y no te preocupes danzo morira (alerta spolier) en una batalla contra naruto y no pienso seguir el cannon tal vez solo algunos eventos**

**walkerxd: si acerca de eso naruto podría hablar y decirle todo al sandaime pero donde esta la diversión en eso kukuku**

**Lector Shenlong: sera ambu y formara parte de un grupo especial de danzo no adelanto mas y seria e capitulos mas o menos su escape ya que abra algunas misiones que relatare que seran divertidas ya sabes comedia para hacer una variación de genero mucho gore es bueno y malo a la vez **

[programa de asistente virtual meid-chan pausado]

**-oii que es eso... no hikari no hagas algo lo cual te arrepentiras... ademas... si me matas mancharas tu ropa - se oia las suplicas del autor**

**-mm tienes razon por esta te salvas - dijo para sentarse en la cama del autor y quedarse dormida después de un rato**

**bueno amigos si sobrevivo otro dia mas a mi yandere seguire escribiendo sin mas disfruten del capitulo 3 **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

"Un lugar desconocido"

Naruto miraba el techo hoy había sido un día agitado en su vida no sabía como pero de alguna manera se las arregló para vencer a 09 solo para el convertirse en el nuevo 09 o kyuu el cual es el alias del puesto suspiro pesadamente hubiera querido mil veces salir de ahí pero danzo le estaba amenazando con su hermana y la pagaría no importa cuánto tiempo tome pero el pagaría, ahora solo tenía que estar ahí a cambio de su hermana, aunque, para él era un precio justo suspiro mientras miraba el techo era talvez el quinto o sexto no lo sabe lo único que le vino a la mente fue

-otro lugar desconocido – murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos entrando en ese mundo de inconciencia en el cual se sentía libre aunque sea por unos momentos

* * *

><p>"<em>maldición yami creo que yo…" <em>naruto sintió su fuerza abandonarlo por completo lo único que pudo ver fue que 09 se acercaba hacia el con la katana con la minutos antes había luchado

Su vista se volvió negro mientras miraba buscando una salida negro todo era negro ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado solo veía negro y nada más suspiro seguro ese era el limbo el cual es el territorio entre la vida y la muerte

-bueno tuve una vida buena – dijo al azar mientras se sentaba

**-vaya tan rápido te rindes naruto-kun** **– escucho una voz que lo llamo**

Volteo pero nada se podía distinguir en ese paisaje

-quién eres? - pregunto parándose y poniéndose en pose de batalla

**-mou~ naruto-kun en serio quieres pelear? – pregunto ahora sonando más femenina la voz**

-no te conozco y estoy en un lugar el cual me es imposible ver así que dime crees que debo desconfiar? – pregunto con obvio sarcasmo naruto mientras volteaba a todos los lados

**-en mi opinión creo que no debes despreciar a alguien que te viene ayudar naruto-kun – dijo ahora la voz mientras aunque fuese imposible se escuchaban los sonidos de pasos **

Naruto al escuchar los pasos no pudo evitar tensarse ante la idea de pelear con alguien igual de fuerte que 09 el que lo había matado

**-mou~ naruto-kun no deberías desconfiar de mi yo he venido a ayudar nada mas – dijo la voz ahora sonando más cerca y suave lo que se esperaría de una mujer**

-como sé que vienes ayudarme y no a otra cosa? – pregunto naruto en tono desconfiado ya que tenía mala suerte con las personas que querían algo de el

**-ufufufu entonces quieres que me vaya? – pregunto la voz deteniéndose los sonidos de pasos **

Naruto se lo pensó ella bien podría ayudarle o perjudicarle pero ahora que importa ¿no? Si ya está muerto

-bien aceptare tu ayuda – dijo naruto mientras ahora solo se sentaba en la nada

Los pasos cada vez sonaban más cerca mientras una figura se revelaba ante naruto una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo de color plateado, sus ojos de un color violeta casi parecido al de akame pero un tono mas suave aunque tenia un brillo que parecía que lo miraba con diversión y un poco de lujuria vestía una especie de atuendo digna de una sacerdotisa aunque por el aura que la rodeaba sabía que no lo era o bueno era de otra tipo de sacerdotisa parcia estar en sus 19 o talvez 18 años con cada paso se dio cuenta de que el era unos centímetros mas bajo que ella

**-mmm veo que estas en un problema grande no? naruto-kun – pregunto la mujer con diversión **

-je si ya ves acabo de morir y no sé a dónde ir – respondio como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras seguía examinando a la hermosura en frente de el

**-no tienes miedo de acabar en el infierno? – pregunto alzando una ceja **

-naa he matado antes así que es obvio que terminare ahí pero no arrepiento ya que esos idiotas querían hacerle daño a mi hermana – respondio naruto mientras buscaba un lugar para caminar por ahí

**-y ahí está el complejo de hermana que tiene – murmuro por lo bajo la mujer por suerte no fue escuchado por el rubio**

-eh dijiste algo? – pregunto naruto un tanto confundido al creer escuchado algo

**-no nada nada – respondio la mujer moviendo sus manos negando frenéticamente**

-a por cierto dijiste que me ibas ayudar dime dónde está mi camino – le pidió naruto

**-eh cual camino naruto-kun? – pregunto un tanto confundida **

-bueno se supone que morí no? así que como voy a la otra vida – pidió nuevamente naruto

La mujer solo se le quedo mirando antes de

**-jajajajajaja – se reía agarrándose el estomago **

Naruto se le quedo viendo aunque tenía que admitir que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto hizo un puchero al no saber de qué se reía

**-jaja ese fue el mejor chiste que he escuchado – dijo la mujer ya recomponiéndose de su ataque de risa – naruto-kun tú no estás muerto bueno no todavía**

-eh? a que te refieres – pregunto ahora si confundido el rubio

**-cuando te dije que te iba ayudar es a salir de este lugar – dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica **

-oh ya entiendo y dime como salgo – pregunto naruto un tanto emocionado hasta que – espera si no estoy muerto entonces que hago aquí? –

**-mmm bueno eso solo tú lo sabes dime que es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto la mujer**

- a bueno que peleaba con 09 y luego él iba a – dijo mientras miraba a su chaqueta que estaba en pésimo estado y miraba su pecho buscando una herida

**-que buscas? – pregunto con curiosidad al ver a naruto así**

-bueno es que 09 me iba a apuñalar con la katana... pero no veo signo de herida – dijo naruto confundido buscando aun es su pecho

**-es que no estás muerto... entiende de una vez – dijo la mujer con calma**

Naruto solo levanto la vista para verla

**-bien ahora para salir de aquí… - dijo la muer antes de ser interrumpida **

-acerca de eso etto en donde estamos? – pregunto naruto

**-se podría decir que es una parte de tu paisaje mental – respondio la mujer**

-ehhh esto no se parece en nada a mi paisaje mental –le respondio naruto ahora mirándola de forma acusadora

**-dije una parte... lo que sucede es que vas a morir – respondio**

-a ok solo era eso... QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – dijo naruto en shock

**-baja la voz no quiero que despertemos a un idiota – dijo la mujer **

-ok pero que idiota? – pregunto naruto

**-no preguntes – dijo la mujer dejando en claro que no iba a hablar –ahora como te iba diciendo yo te daré el poder para salir de aquí y matar a 09**

Ahora eso si sorprendió a naruto ella le iba a dar el poder para matar a aquel que lo torturo estrecho su mirada

-a cambio de qué? – preguntó naruto ahora si serio

**-veo que eres listo pero bueno eso te lo diré más tarde ahora solo acepta – dijo la mujer ahora dándole una sonrisa sensual y una mirada para nada santa**

Naruto se estremeció un poco ante eso pues digamos nadie lo miraba así a menos que… dejemos eso para otra ocasión

-que te hace pensar que aceptare así como así? – pregunto naruto frente a la mujer que solo lo miro con una sonrisa

**-si no aceptas le diré a kushina donde estan tus revistas y los libros que jiraiya te regalo – dijo con una sonrisa bien dulce haciendo a naruto palidecer**

-no te atreverías – dijo naruto aún más nervioso mientras se ponia un poco palido al ver como una sonrisa juguetona parecía en el rostro de la mujer

**- y pensar que el siempre serio naruto-kun ocultaba tales cosas y dime cómo crees que reaccionara al ver los fanfic de incesto que lees – dijo con un sonrisa**

- estoy a sus ordenes mi reina – dijo naruto tragando duro y haciendo una reverencia ahora si bien pálido ganándole a cierto sennin con gustos cuestionables

Mientras tanto en una base secreta que tenía un letrero que decía "base de orochimaru no entre a menos de que seas sasuke-kun si ese es el caso aqui esta itachi kukuku"

-*achuuu* – estornudo cierto sennin mientras con un delineador se pintaba sus marcas (así es secreto revelado orochimaru para mantener sus marcas usa cosméticos Avon :D)

-orochimaru-sama está bien – pregunto un paleto con gafas digo su asistente

-siento que alguien hablo de mi kukuku ojala sea mi lindo sasuke-kun – reía orochimaru mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde una foto de sasuke de 10 años mirando a la cámara de forma fría pero cool, dicho personaje en konoha palideció antes de voltear y seguir corriendo de sus fangirls que querían un pedazo de él literalmente un pedazo

-"_orochimaru-sama porque... si yo estoy aquí... acaso me piensa reemplazar por el" – lloraba mentalmente el… bueno... asistente de gusto cuestionables al igual que el sennin_

-kabuto apúrate que hoy si te doy… – dijo el sennin haciendo que el mencionado se le iluminara sus ojos - … las recetas que me pediste –

kabuto solo se echó a llorar aún más fuerte que antes

*EJEM*

Volviendo a lo serio

-que te hace pensar que aceptare así como así? – pregunto naruto frente a la mujer que solo lo miro con una sonrisa

**-de mi depende que vivas naruto así que no tienes escapatoria o dime acaso no quieres volver con tu familia – pregunto la mujer –"**_**al menos con tu hermana" **_**pensó un poco frustrada**

Naruto lo pensó era su oportunidad de escapar pero le preocupaba lo que le pidiera bueno no es como si le pidiera exterminar un clan en una noche ¿no?

fuera en las fronteras de hi no kuni cierto uchiha estornudo

-está bien aceptare tu ayuda pero recuerda lo que me vayas a pedir si es de hacer daño a alguien precioso para mí no lo cumpliré – dijo naruto mirando con decisión a la mujer

**-ufufu bien hecho naruto-kun – dijo mientras caminaba hacia naruto y le extendía la mano**

Naruto al ver este gesto no pudo evitar corresponder y también le dio la mano solo para ser jalado y que ella envuelva sus brazos alrededor de el

-"_suaves y huele bien" – _pensó naruto un poco sonrojado al sentir sus pechos y oler su aroma

_**-"ufufu naruto-kun" **_**pensó con un rubor antes de acercarse a su oído – ya sabes que hacer naruto-kun**

Naruto se tensó

-_"acoso ella sabe"_ - penso para si mismo

subió la vista para centrarse en esos ojos rojos en los que aún había ese brillo lujurioso solo que ahora era más fuertes, vio como con una mano aparto el cabello que había en su cuello para dejar a la vista su piel blanca y delicada

-p-p-pero y-yo… – tartamudeo naruto mientras se tensaba un poco ya había probado la sangre de otras personas y todas lo hacían vomitar solo aceptaba la sangre de su hermana bueno hasta el momento – no creo que pueda y si talvez… si talvez….

**-no lo sabrás si no lo intentas – dijo mientras movía su mano y pasaba una uña por su cuello con un poco de chakra rojo en ella dejando un pequeño corte ahí – solo bebe - dijo al tiempor que un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida**

Naruto aun con nervios deslizo su lengua por donde la sangre recorria el cuello de la mujer antes de abrir sus ojos en shock

-_"deliciosa" – pensó antes de dirigir toda su bosa a la herida abierta y comenzar a beber toda la sangre_

**-*ahhhhh* - gimió al sentir como su sangre salía de su cuerpo nunca había sentido esa sensación en vez de doler le causaba placer uno como ningún otro –"**_**sigue… sigue" **_**alentaba en su mente**

Naruto se separó lentamente mientras la mujer solo suspiraba de frustración lo anterior sí que le gusto

**-ahora que tienes una parte de mi poder demuéstrale a ese humano lo que la gran kyubi puede hacer – dijo con arrogancia mientras veía que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del rubio**

-a quien crees que engañas? – le dijo naruto antes de mirarla a los ojos que ahora ya no eran sus azules normales ahora uno de sus ojos estaba negro con el iris rojo mientras su otro ojo seguía del mismo color azul – tú no eres kyubi

lo dijo de una forma fria con una sonrisa un poco sadica que hizo a la mujer retroceder unos pasos mientras el aura de naruto se volvió intimidante

**-d-de q-que hablas y-yo soy la gran k-kyubi no k-kitsune – dijo un poco nerviosa **

-je me crees idiota… – dijo naruto ahora mirándola sin emociones – tú no eres Ahri

**-c-cómo? – preguntó ahora si nerviosa al verse descubierta**

-crees que mi primera vez en mi paisaje mental fue cuando yami me llamo? – preguntó naruto con una ceja alzada ganandose un si por parte de la mujer – pues te equivocas mi primera vez fue después de que un chunin intentara matar a mi hermana y quede casi muerto ahri fue la que me enseño como hacer que mi chakra se vuelva curativo

En eso naruto mira a los ojos a la mujer que retrocede un paso por la presión que volvio a ejercer naruto

-así que dime cómo te llamas – dijo naruto antes de fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de algo – sé que eres más fuerte que Ahri pero tu poder esta sellado no?

**-c-como l-lo sa-sabes? – pregunto en shock ya que él fue primero en darse cuenta de eso**

-gracias a tu sangre – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –ahora dime cómo te llamas y quién eres? –

**-Imari… - dijo mientras se movía un poco incomoda mirando el suelo con un poco de vergüenza al verse descubierta antes de que 10 colas empezaban a aparecer junto con un par de orejas de loba – y-yo s-soy j-juubi (diez colas)**

-un gusto conocer a juubi – dijo mientras daba una reverencia – esto lo resolveremos más tarde… - naruto empieza a desaparecer – hasta luego imari-chan…

Con esas últimas palabras naruto desapareció dejando a imari hay en su sitio

-vaya así que juubi eh? – preguntó yami que aparecía en escena aunque se veía un poco golpeado solo un "poco" y parecia que recien se levantaba

**-cállate yami – dijo para desaparecer antes de que el note el rubor que había en su rostro – "**_**imari-chan eh?"**_

yami se quedo ahi parado con una cara de "y yo que hize" al ver a su compañera de celda desaparecer de esa manera

Naruto suspiro mientras abría los ojos lentamente mirando hacia el frente donde ahora 09 caminaba hacia el con la meta de matarlo

-vaya menos mal y decidiste dejarte de hacerte el muerto ya que a mí me gusta ver sus gritos cuando la última pizca de vida se le escapa de sus ojos – dijo sádicamente antes de notar algo – hey que pasa con tu ojo… va no importa eso no me asusta igual vas a morir aquí

-ts* como odio a los arrogantes – dijo mirando a el agente de root como si fuera una hormiga – dime donde está la salida de este lugar para irme sin matarte

El agente de raíz 09 se quedó viendo a naruto como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza

-jajajaja y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor – dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo para poner una sonrisa sádica – je hace unos minutos viste que no tenías posibilidad alguna contra mí que te hace pensar que eso cambio

Naruto simplemente no le presto la menor atención y empezar a caminar hacia la salida de esa sala, 09 al ver esto se enfureció y empezar a cargar contra el justo cuando iba a conectar un puño salió volando al lado contrario de naruto

-¿qué? – exclamo cuando estuvo estabilizado subió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que naruto tenía su puño extendido –"_cómo? ni siquiera lo vi"_

Eran los pensamientos del ambu root el cual aún seguía sorprendido y como no iba a hacerlo si ese chiquillo rebaso su velocidad y el en ningún momento lo vio prepararse para hacer un ataque

-ahora si me vas a decir cómo salir o tendré que matarte? – pregunto naruto a 09 al ver su estado

-maldito que hiciste? – respondio/pregunto con furia

-es que eres idiota no ves solo te golpee suavemente – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

09 solo apretó los dientes en furia antes de salir a gran velocidad hacia naruto

-ts* parece que no entiendes – murmuro naruto algo fastidiado por la forma de actuar del ambu

09 intento golpear a naruto con el puño solo para ser bloqueado por este con facilidad volvió a atacar dirigiendo una patada la cual también fue bloqueada cada ataca que lanzaba ya bien era bloqueado o esquivado pero con una facilidad increíble

-dejémonos de juegos – dijo naruto para dar una patada y enviarlo volando a estrellarse en una pared

Naruto despareció a gran velocidad para aparecer en frente de 09 y agarrarlo del cuello para levantarlo un poco

-m-maldito – murmuro 09 como pudo ya que naruto cada vez más apretaba su agarre

09 dio una patada que aflojo un poco el agarre de naruto permitiendo que él pueda liberarse y enviarlo con otra patada un tanto lejos

-bien vamos a ver como la haces con ninjutsu – dijo para comenzar a trazar sellos - **Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi** ( Elemento tierra: destrucción de rocas)

Del suelo comenzaron a salir rocas a gran velocidad hacia naruto haciendo que este se mueva para esquivarlas cuando la primera roca fallo y toco el suelo exploto haciendo que las partes de la roca salgan volando hacia distintas direcciones

-_"ya veo uso ese jutsu en específico porque estamos en un ambiente cerrado" _pensó para sí mismo naruto esquivando otra roca que iba a golpearlo

09 al ver como su técnica era esquivada comenzó a hacer sellos manos preparados para su siguiente jutsu

-Doton: Doryū Datsu (Elemento Tierra: Cañón de Dragón de Tierra) – dijo el ambu a la vez que una cabeza de dragón se formaba a su costado la cual tenía la boca abierta Naruto vio el nuevo jutsu y sentía curiosidad ya que no había visto ese jutsu aunque para vivir en una casa y pasársela estudiando fuinjutsu pueda ser una de las razones por la cual no vio este jutsu

-_"anotar cuando regrese a casa leer todos los jutsu que hay en la biblioteca" _se dijo para sí mismo mentalmente

El dragón comenzó a enviar balas de lodos a gran velocidad tomando por sorpresa a naruto el cual fue golpeado por el tercer disparo enviándolo a estrellarse levantando polvo alrededor de el

-parece que no eres tan más que un idiota que no sabe con quién se enfrenta – dijo 09 de manera arrogante al ver como su jutsu funciono

El polvo comenzó a aclararse para revelar a naruto limpiándose el polvo de su destrozada ropa

-ya acabaste? – pregunto naruto viendo directamente a 09 que no respondio – en ese caso mi turno

Después de esas palabras naruto puso una cara de sádico a la par con la 09 que retrocedió un poco, naruto desapareció para aparecer detrás de el

-nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo en una pelea a muerte – aconsejo naruto antes de patear a 09 enviándolo a otra esquina

Naruto apareció frente a él para dar un golpe de lo mando al suelo haciendo un cráter pero naruto no se detuvo ahí dio otro golpe haciendo del cráter más grande vino otro golpe

*puaghhh*- 09 escupió lo que era sangre solo para recibir otro golpe -*crac* - se oyó como se quebraban los huesos del ambu root que estaba siendo masacrado

Después de unos golpes naruto decidió dejarlo ahí y comenzaba a caminar a la salida de esa sala que parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo por todos los daños que tenía

-e-es-espera – dijo 09 con voz debilitada

Naruto lo vio por el rabillo del ojo

-a-a d-dónde vas? – pregunto mientras intentaba fallidamente de ponerse de pie

-me largo de aquí - respondio naruto para retomar su camino

-n-no di-dijiste que i-ibas a-a ma-matarme – dijo débilmente 09 para luego escupir algo de sangre

-*hmf* no mereces mi tiempo – dijo naruto para que 09 comienza a apretar los puños en frustración

-_"maldición … maldición… así terminare derrotado por un niño no… no… no… nooooo" pensaba 09 mientras se paró completamente _–AHHHHHHHAHHHH – grito como su chakra estallo alrededor de el

* * * Agrietarse crack *

Naruto se dio vuelta por el sonido para ver como 09 estaba de pie mientras su chakra se hacía visible nuevamente, sus músculos empezaron a hincharse mientras sus venas se hacían visibles

-así que aun tenías fuerzas eh? – dijo naruto al aire mientras se preparada para el posible ataque

Toc toc ** * *

Fue el sonido que se escuchó por todo el lugar al tiempo que la máscara del ambu root 09 se caía al suelo, naruto lo miro sin emociones reflejadas en su rostro aun curioso por el movimiento del ambu

Los ojos de 09 se volvieron blancos, por el esfuerzo que hacia comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras sus ojos ahora eran cubiertos por el flequillo, sus músculos se tensaron mientras se preparaba para ir al ataque

-… - naruto no dijo nada ya que no eran necesarias las palabras

09 arremetió hacia naruto con toda la fuerza que tenía reunida en su mano ya estaba a solo microsegundos para impactar cuando naruto despareció de su vista sus ojos se abrieron de golpe antes de sentir como un golpe a la altura de su pecho miro para ver como la mano de naruto estaba hasta la mitad no hacía falta saber que paso

Naruto estaba parado cuando vio como 09 se movió de su posición con la intención de atacar cuando estaba a punto de impactar rápidamente se movió hacia abajo antes de atravesar su mano a través del pecho sacando su corazón el proceso, naruto miro como en su mano estaba el corazón del ambu una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro antes de aplastarlo haciendo que toda la sangre salpique por todo el lugar por la fuerza usada al aplastar el órgano vital

-nunca estuviste a mi nivel y ahora lo sabes – dijo naruto mientras extraía su mano que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre hasta el codo

-… - una sonrisa se extendió ahora por el rostro de 09 antes de golpear a naruto en el estomago

-¡! – naruto estaba sorprendido porque él pueda moverse sin corazón

-no necesito un corazón para matarte – dijo 09 antes de abalanzar hacia naruto

-ts* eres una molestia - dijo naruto mientras desaparecía de su lugar y aparecía en el lado opuesto de donde se encontrada

-…- 09 volteo ahora con una cara asesina antes de avanzar hacia naruto

Naruto recogió la katana que estaba en su pie y sonrió si tenía que desmembrarlo para matarlo no dudaria en hacerlo

09 desapareció y apareció enfrente d naruto y extendió su brazo apunto de dale un golpe cuando no sintió su brazo, un poco de sangre salpico a su rostro al ver como su brazo fue prácticamente mutilado de su cuerpo

Naruto sonrió al ver como 09 venia hacia el, realizo un corte vertical a tal velocidad que la katana no fue manchada a la hora de que el brazo de 09 fue separado de su cuerpo pero no se detuvo ahí bajo la katana ahora cortando el otro brazo haciendo que todo el suelo por esa zona se tiñera de la sangre del ambu

retrajo la katana antes de hacer un corte horizontal de tal modo que corto la cabeza del ambu decapitándolo haciendo que el cuerpo caiga pesadamente mientras su cabeza rodaba unos pasos lejos del cuerpo

Naruto aventó la katana hacia otro lado mientras lentamente caminaba hacia la cabeza del ambu root lentamente se acercaba sus pasos hacían eco por todo el lugar cuando estuvo enfrente de la cabeza puso su pie encima de ella

-nunca fuiste un rival para mí – dijo antes de aplastar la cabeza haciendo que la sangre volara en diferentes direcciones

Naruto al ver todo esto suspiro se había excedido un poco se encogió de hombros antes de sentir como si la fuerza escapara de su cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a su color azul normal mientras caía pesadamente al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo

* * *

><p>Naruto suspiro<p>

-así que eso fue lo que paso – dijo mientras ahora se sentaba en su cama mientras se concentraba

Mindscape

Imari estaba nerviosa las razones naruto vendría a verla ahora estaría enojado porque su energía no duro mucho pues no era su culpa, seguro le reclamaría por no avisarle acerca de cuánto tiempo tenia si seguro eso pero ahora fue culpa de el por no preguntar ¿cierto? No, el estaba en una situación de vida o muerte

Yami estaba observando a imari divertido por cómo se comportaba

-ya dejalo no te hará nada – conforto yami

**-estas seguro? – pregunto imari de forma suplicante**

-si mujer no es como si fuera a… nose… tomarte como esclava cierto? – dijo yami al aire

**-eso no me molestaría – murmuro por lo bajo imari**

-dijiste algo? -  pregunto yami

**-no nada – dijo ahora volteando ocultando un pequeño rubor – y como a qué hora aparecerá además él dijo que hablaríamos más tarde de que hablaremos y si talvez me pide que haga algo imposible o talvez vendrá a pedirme mi poder y luego talvez se vuelva adicto a el así que cada vez me pedira más poder hasta llegar el punto en que me quedo sin poder entonces que hará de repente como ya no sirvo seguramente el …**

-ya callate mujer él no te hará nada – aseguró yami

-y tu como sabes? - sonó otra voz haciendo que a los dos se le helase la sangre

**-naruto-kun**/naruto – dijeron al unísono yami e imari sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del rubio

-ahora pueden calmarse los dos – dijo naruto con una voz sin emociones

-"_**ya se volvió root" **_– pensaron al unísono al escuchar el tono de voz o más bien la falta de este

-ahora creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar – dijo naruto mirando a imari que se tensó un poco por la mirada

-bueno creo que me iré por allá a ver como estaba el paisaje mental – dijo yami para desaparecer en una estela de humo mientras imari le dedicaba una mirada que claramente se leía como "traidor" que fue devuelta por otra de yami que se entendía por "valoro mi vida"

Un silencio incomodo se formó aunque la única que lo sentía era imari

**-escucha naruto-kun yo… - dijo para ser interrumpida por naruto**

-gracias – dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia

**-Eh? -**

-si no fuera porque me diste tu chakra hubiera muerto – explico naruto

**-yo pense que estarías molesto y que me castigarias – dijo imari apartando la mirada **

Naruto solo suspiro antes de hablar

-prácticamente me salvaste y esperas que te castigue – dijo naruto mirando antes de poner una mano sobre la otra haciendo gesto de haber descubierto algo – o ya entiendo dime acaso eres masoquista? -

**-ehhhhhhhhh? – se escuchó por todo el paisaje mental**

* * *

><p>Kushina se levantó mirando todo su habitación se movió en su cama para encontrar aquel calor que la confortase aunque sea por un momento, ya había días en los que no podía dormir y hoy era uno de esos en su interior se sentía preocupada ya van cerca de 4 semanas en las que no sabes de su hijo y eso la tenía intranquila, su vista se posó en una foto en la cual estaba ella y minato ambos sonriendo<p>

-viste lo que causaste maldito - dijo kushina mirando a minato - por tu culpa mi hija es odiada por el pueblo, por tu culpa naruto tuvo que matar a los 7 por tu culpa ellos se mantuvieron aislados por tu culpa es que ahora naruto está desaparecido quisiera odiarte pero no puedo ya que tú me diste a mis hijos a los cuales amo pero ese sentimiento murió hacia ti

Sus palabras lograron hacer que el sentimiento de vació se fuese un poco era cierto pues ya no sentía amor alguno hacia el yondaime que lo único que hizo fue desgraciar la vida a sus hijos

Decidiendo mejor salir de ahí agarro la foto y la arrojo por la ventana de la casa y callo justo en un tacho de basura que había afuera de la casa,

cambiándose con su ropa habitual kushina salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina eso se había vuelto rutina, salía cocinaba algo a akame ambas se ponían a entrenar un rato luego iba a comprar algunas cosas mientras akame leía un poco según sabia era unas cosas que encontró en el cuarto de naruto lo que eran nunca le pregunto después de comprar lo necesario para la comida regresaba a la casa para preparar el almuerzo siempre era un nuevo platillo así asegurándose de haber variedad luego volvían a entrenar pero esta vez era el chakra del kyubi el cual tenía akame para eso reforzaba la barrera que ya existía en la casa luego de eso conversaban un poco y luego iban a dormir aunque había días en las amigas de ella o de akame visitaban la casa así se relajaban un rato

la razón por la cual akame no iba a la academia era que desde que naruto no estaba se le hacía aburrido ir así que la dejo por ahora pidió un permiso al sandaime el cual se lo concedió ahora akame ira solo a dar la prueba de ascensión a gennin era claro que desde que no está naruto se volvió un poco aburrida la vida en la villa ya que naruto era el centro de las bromas de akame que siempre conseguía hacerlo reír además de que entre ambos se aseguraban de hacerla reír a ella

kushina aun recordaba como él le ponía atención a cada palabra que ella le dijera en sus clases de fuinjutsu nunca supo porque esta tan interesado en esa materia pero lo dejo pasar, ella notaba como naruto trataba fríamente a la mayoría de las personas pero su aptitud cambiaba cuando estaba con akame y ella las trataba amablemente y era casi imposible verlo enojado ahora que se puso a pensar en ningún momento ella había visto a su hijo enojado se rio para sus adentros él era bueno con ellas, suspiro de nuevo todavía recordaba que hasta los 9 él era más emocional pero después del incidente uchiha en el cual mataron a todos el único que quedo vivo fue sasuke el cual también era un amigo/rival de naruto se rio un poco aun recordaba como ambos competían por todo

-mikoto donde estés ojala estés bien - dijo al aire kushina mencionando a su amiga que fue asesinada por su propio hijo aunque su cuerpo nunca se encontró se cree que fue incinerado por un jutsu katton

-okaa-san buenos días - menciono una recién levantada akame que bostezo un poco

-buenos días akame - respondio kushina con un tono ausente aun preparando el desayuno

-pensando en naruto-oni-chan? - pregunto akame

-mmm tanto se me nota? - respondio kushina

-ya te he dicho no te preocupes por oni-chan el vendrá además el prometió que volvería y sabes que él nunca rompe sus promesas - animo akame a kushina que le dio una sonrisa

-tienes razón pero igual la vida cambio sin él - dijo kushina con una pequeña sonrisa

-si tienes razón ahora ya no puedo molestar a nadie - dijo akame riendo un poco

-aún recuerdo como término pintado de colar rosa cuando cayó en tu broma - dijo kushina haciendo reír a ambas

-recuerdo que me dio una charla de 2 horas de que colocar pintura encima de la puerta era peligroso - dijo akame antes de sentir un escalofrió por su espalda

-jiji si lo recuerdo yo también estaba ahí escuchando su conferencia - dijo kushina con una sonrisa - después de esa vez nunca lo has vuelto a hacer -

-es que así me evito una de sus "charlas" - dijo akame mientras un aura de depresión la rodeaba

-vamos no eran tan malas - reconforto kushina a su hija

-el problema era estar sentada toda la charla si me dormía me pegaba con su palo de madera - dijo mientras se sobaba antes de mirar un palo en especial el cual estaba en un rincón de la cocina

-vamos no te pegaba fuerte solo era para que no te duermas - dijo kushina ahora concentrándose en lo que estuviese cocinando

-si lose - dijo antes de suspirar - es que nose ya empiezo a extrañar como me regañaba - dijo antes de ponerse a pensar - o es cierto en la academia me decían que él tenía complejo de hermana... mmm que es eso okaa-san?

Kushina estuvo a punto de quemarse con la estufa al escuchar su pregunta

-eto bueno que tal si le preguntas a tu hermano cuando vuelva -

-mmm está bien - dijo dándole una mirada sospechosa a kushina

* * *

><p>En el paisaje mental de naruto se observaba una extraña así como graciosa escena por un lado naruto tenía un par de vendas en la cabeza imari estaba en un rincón murmurando acerca de niños de 12 años irrespetuosos y con complejo de hermana y yami tirado por el suelo sosteniéndose su estómago rodando mientras se reía de los dos anteriores<p>

-oh kami como me hubiera gustado estar cuando naruto dijo eso – decía yami mientras se paraba y secaba una lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho

**-yami callate si quieres vivir un día más – le dijo amenazante imari a la mitad oscura de naruto**

-aun no entiendo por qué me golpeaste imari-chan – dijo naruto haciendo un puchero que combinado con su cara inexpresiva sumándole la ilusión del sol que estaba atrás de él obtuvo por resultado el que imari lo tenga entre sus pechos gritando "kawai" y que yami se desmayara con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-imari-chan no puedo respirar – dijo naruto como pudo antes de ser soltado por la mencionada que estaba más roja que el cabello de kushina

**-yo etto lo siento supongo que me emocione – dijo imari en tono de disculpa – creo que es momento de que salgas naruto-kun siento que alguien se acerca – dijo en tono serio haciendo que naruto asienta antes de empezar a desaparecer del paisaje mental **

Fuera del Mindscape

Naruto abría los ojos al tiempo que el líder de raíz entraba al cuarto en el cual se encontraba

-naruto acompañame – hablo danzo en su típico tono monótono

Naruto se paró y fue tras él, caminaron por las instalaciones de lo que parecía ser raíz antes de detenerse en frente de una habitación

-naruto desde hoy tu vivirás en esta habitación y también responderás al nombre de kyuu – dijo para abrir la habitación revelando que era una normal con una cama y un escritorio nada más – también quiero decirte que te tomare como aprendiz y te enseñare cuales serán tus labores mientras seas un miembro de raíz

Danzo le hizo seña para que entrara a la habitación

-te veré en 20 minutos – fue lo último que dijo danzo antes de irse

Camino por un largo pasillo antes de entrar en una habitación la cual había un escritorio ahí con un montón de papeles

-sal de una vez – dijo danzo una vez dentro de la habitación para que una figura con el kanji de 1 se postro ante el – que quieres **ichi **(uno)

El mencionado alzo la mirada para ver directo a danzo

-está seguro de esto danzo – pregunto el número uno de la organización raíz mirando a su líder de forma seria

-mis decisiones no deben ser cuestionadas ichi además el niño pronto se convertirá en mi arma perfecta – dijo danzo entrelazando sus dedos como un brillo maligno se presentó en sus ojos

El número uno solo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie en una pose despreocupada

-bueno si tú lo dices pero dime viejo porque llevaste al chico con el anterior **kyuu**? – pregunto el ambu ahora con voz de pereza total

-tenme más respeto ichi y fue correcto hizo su trabajo espléndidamente – dijo danzo

-si lo que digas viejo pero creo que tomar sus emociones fue más allá además porque no has tomado nuestras emociones solo somos 7 con emociones en tu "pequeño" ejercito – dijo ichi antes de bostezar

-bueno es obvio que tu no lo comprendas pero el tener a ustedes con emociones me aseguro de tener mi ejercito bajo control – dijo danzo

-a que te refieres? habla claro viejo

-poniéndolo más simple ellos son como maquinas mientras ustedes 7 serían los que controlan esas máquinas así yo solo me ocupo de controlarlos a ustedes y tengo controlado mi ejercito – explico danzo

-ahh ya entendí por eso que nos diste una facción a cada uno no? – pregunto el ambu root mas fuerte

- si ustedes siete… - dijo danzo haciendo una pausa dramática - los **nanatsu no taizai** (siete pecados capitales)

-enserio? otra vez con ese nombrecito bueno pero hablando del chico que harás con el ahora? – pregunto ichi ahora revelado miembro de los nanatsu no taizai

-lo entrenare para que sea más fuerte no me conviene ponerlo enfrente de las filas alguien lo puede retar por su puesto y matarlo lo cual atrasara mis planes – explico danzo

-bien si me ocupas estaré durmiendo el algún lugar envía a **shi** (cuatro) nose como lo hace pero siempre me encuentra la mocosa – dijo ichi antes de irse de ahí

-a veces me arrepiento de dejarlo con sus emociones imagina que es el líder de los nanatsu no taizai en realidad es un ejemplo perfecto de su pecado la pereza – dijo danzo pasando su mano "sana" por su cabello

Tiempo saltar 9 meses

Naruto caminaba detrás de danzo por los pasillos de la base raíz según danzo hoy comenzaba a hacer misiones y ahora iba recibir su primera mí son según danzo ya estaba preparado para hacerlo

-kyuu según tengo entendido ichi me comunico que tienes un chakra el cual es altamente curativo – pregunto danzo a naruto

-negativo danzo-sama – dijo naruto ganándose una ceja alzaba literalmente una ceja alzaba de su superior – mi chakra no es curativo sino regenerativo

-explica –

-mi chakra en vez de curar mi cuerpo lo que hace es generar células que ayuden a su regeneración lo que hace ver como si fuera curativo – explico naruto haciendo que a danzo se le iluminara los ojos tener algo así podría no solo mejorar su ejército sino también hacerlo más fuerte – pero para hacer eso yo tengo que concentrar chakra y poner un poco de sangre en la zona afectada lamentablemente no funciona cuando el que lo hace no soy yo

-eso significa que no puedo producir algo artificial cierto? – pregunto danzo

-correcto además eta el hecho de que mi sangre al salir de mi cuerpo pierde los genes uzumaki que contiene – dijo naruto

-has intentado producirlo cierto? – volvió a preguntar danzo

-hai – respondio naruto sin emociones

Siguieron caminando por un tiempo en silencio hasta que danzo lo rompió

-dime puedes usar tus habilidades en otra persona – pregunto danzo

dual -

Danzo sonrió para sus adentros esa era la respuesta que esperaba, caminaron por un rato hasta que entraron en una sona la cual naruto reconoció como la zona medica avanzaron por unos pasillo hasta que se detuvieron delante de una puerta con un sello que impedía el paso de cualquier persona excepto la que programo el sello y los que estaban configurados para pasar

Danzo paso por unos sellos de manos antes de tocar el sello que empezó a brillar

-ahora kyuu quiero que pongas un poco de tu sangre en el sello – indico danzo

Naruto se acercó lentamente al sello y como lo índico danzo puso un poco de su sangre ahí para que el sello brillaba por unos segundos antes de dejar de apagarse y desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado ahí

-ese sello registro tu sangre ahora entra adentro esta tu próxima misión – dijo danzo antes de entrar en aquel cuarto

Naruto aunque con dudas entro en aquel cuarto al verlo era como cualquier cuarto de hospital tenía todo tipo de aparatos desde monitor cardiaco hasta otras cosas las cuales aun desconocía su mirada poso en la persona que estaba en el cuarto para ampliar sus ojos en shock

-tu misión es – dijo danzo haciendo una pausa dramática – mikoto uchiha

Naruto se quedó ahí parado mirando el cuerpo de la mujer que fue la mejor amiga de su madre

-disculpe danzo-sama pero mikoto uchiha no murió en el incidente uchiha? – pregunto naruto

Danzo lo miro serio antes de volver al cuerpo de la uchiha

-entiende ella es muy valiosa como para dejar que muera – dijo danzo antes de pasarle unas carpetas a naruto – lo que te di es su problema con la regeneración que tu chakra posee puedes hacer que ella sea fértil de nuevo?

Naruto miro el informe antes de pensar por un rato

-si danzo-sama es posible pero porque mikoto no simplemente pudo traer a otra mujer o mujeres en el caso – cuestiono

-eso es porque mikoto uchiha… es nieta de madara uchiha – informo danzo haciendo que naruto se quedara mudo ahí parado como si le hubieran dicho que embarazo a la mitad de la aldea

-yo… creo que no entendí danzo-sama puedo repetirlo por favor? –

-como dije mikoto es nieta de madara uchiha eso fue un secreto bien guardado que solo pocas personas conocen por eso ella ya que su descendencia será capaz de superar a madara – dijo danzo haciendo planes a futuro

-entiendo Danzo-sama -

-dime cuanto tiempo te demorara hacer lo que te pedí? – pregunto danzo a naruto

-en el mejor de los casos 2 años y medio – informo naruto

-bien te dejo para que comiences de una vez – dijo danzo antes de caminar dispuesto a salir de la habitación

Cuando danzo salió naruto se dirigió a la puerta e hizo el sello tora antes de colocar su mano derecha en la puerta y susurrar unas palabras al instante unos sellos comenzaron a expandirse por toda la habitación antes de desaparecer

-así tendremos privacidad mikoto-sama – dijo naruto mirando al cuerpo de mikoto la cual empezó a abrir sus ojos

-como supiste que no estaba dormida o sedada en el caso – pregunto mikoto mirando seriamente al agente de danzo

-son pocas cosas las que escapan de mis sentidos y fue fácil leer o ver que no estaba dormida o sedad como usted dice –

-así que en 2 años y medio me usaran de fábrica para más uchiha no? – pregunto mikoto amargamente

-no… - dijo negando antes de responder - mentí sobre eso – dijo naruto haciendo que mikoto lo mire en shock

-tu… mentir a danzo… pensé que todos los ambu le eran leales a el – dijo para ver como el ambu empezaba a quitarse la máscara que tenía el kanji 9 en el

Mikoto se quedó en shock una vez más al observar a la persona detrás de la máscara pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada era inconfundible era naruto el hijo de su mejor amiga

- mi lealtad nunca estuvo en root menos en konoha mi lealtad solo pertenece a las personas que considero preciadas para mí – dijo naruto - y acerca de su problema lo puedo solucionar máximo en 1 año

Mikoto se quedó mirando a naruto por un largo tiempo antes de que unas lágrimas se deslicen por su rostro

-te agradezco por eso… - dijo mikoto sonando feliz – pero qué caso tiene si voy a ser utilizada como fábrica para niños –

-por eso es que le dije a danzo-sama 2 años y medio ya que en ese entonces yo escapare de aquí y la llevare conmigo – dijo naruto impresionando a mikoto por tercera vez

-en serio crees que puedes tener el poder para derrotar a danzo? – pregunto mikoto

-por ahora no pero estoy trabajando en mi jutsu definitivo el cual me servir para vencer el izanagi de danzo – dijo naruto haciendo que mikoto esté en shock por cuarta vez

-como sabes del izanagi se supone que solo personas del clan uchiha lo saben – pregunto mikoto aun en shock

-para vencer a alguien primero debes saber todo acerca de la persona – dijo naruto – ahora por favor mikoto-sama déjeme examinarla para empezar con la regeneración de las células muertas -

-je supongo que no pierdo nada imaginarme que te encontraría en un lugar como este –

-lo mismo digo mikoto-sama

* * *

><p><strong>y corte se acabo el capitulo 3 y la introduccion de mikoto uchiha jajaja ahora cual sera ese jutsu definitivo de naruto? poruqe kushina no le explico a akame del complejo de hermana que tiene naruto? imari sera masoquista? los nanatsu no taizai? ichi es la representacion de la pereza? quien sera shi? mi gato se dejara bañar? algun dia desintalare a meid-chan?<strong>

**-nooooooooo kotei-sama no me desintale por favor - vine una voz femenina de la pc en la cual aparecio una imagen de alguien que se parece mucho a miku pero ocn traje de meid**

**-hmf si no lo hace kotei lo hago yo - dijo de nuevo mi adorada yandere**

**-noooo hikari-sama - volvio a decir meid-chan **

**ok eso es raro **

**kotei fuera**

**pdt: bien la yadere es mi novia ok si lose soy demasiado valiente o demasiado estupido por tener una yandere nee que mas da si muero mi parte holow escribira lo que falta de los capitulos ja ne y gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir la otra semana es high school y la proxima es en la oscuridad **


	4. Az revelado

**hola kotei reportándose ya llego quien lloraban chiquitas digo vuelvo de nuevo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de en la oscuridad y no lo siento por mi tardanza ademas tengo una buena excusa mi pc se perdió en el camino vida cuando tomaba el camino largo para esquivar al gato negro que se le atravezo enfrente **

**-kotei-kun aquí te traje un cafe - sonó la voz de mi adorada yandere aunque la noto un poco extraña**

**-ah si dejala ahi y gracias por prepararme uno - respondio kotei con una sonrisa causando que hikari se sonrojara un poco**

**-no es como que te quise traer uno... bueno ya sabes... soy tu novia ... asi que es el deber de una prepararle a su novio no?... tampoco es como si te quisiera o algo- mencionaba hikari ganándose una mirada extraña del autor**

**-ok de nuevo gracias de todos modos - respondio el autor un poco nervioso -separale una cita con un psicólogo lo mas rapido que puedas meid-chan -****murmuro por lo bajo el autor**

**bien dejando de lado todo lo raro vamos con los reviews(aunque sea ahora ya no trata de matarme cada 10 minutos :D)**

**jbadillodavila: si lose yo tambien creo que es masoquista**

**dfon98: gracias amigo **

**sanada el tengu: amigo lo siento pero yo no he visto hellsing así que no puedo decir si sera como alucard **

**Denix-shin: si las dos estaran en el harem y gracias a mi ahora tsundere que me pidio (amenazo) el proximo capitulo viene lemom y mikoto salio premiada **

**kurokochichi: amigo ellas estaran en el harem y habra lemom eso lo aseguro**

**Gjr20900: amigo por algo puse que seria incesto no? jajajaja solo disfruta de los capitulos**

**aqui vamos con el cuarto capitulo ...**

* * *

><p>La caída del Daimyō del fuego<p>

1ª Parte: az revelado

Naruto caminaba hacia la habitación del líder de raíz ya que le habían comunicado que tenía una misión importante así que suspiro mientras se colocaba dos guantes ambos eran blancos, en ambos tenían una figura extraña que era el ouroboros la única diferencia era que en su mano derecha estaba ouroboros representado por un dragón mientras en su mano izquierda estaba representado por una serpiente en ambas dicho animal estaba engullendo su propia cola, esta acción representaba el todo y a la vez la nada ya que era un siclo que nunca acaba para definirlo era el infinito

Naruto vestía un atuendo de los ambu root la única diferencia era que en el hombro tenía el kanji de nueve, portaba una máscara que tenía el numero 09 tatuado en el frente y lucía una katana de empuñadura negro con detalles de dorado en el borde aun en su vaina que se movía con cada paso que daba, sus manos estaban cerca de la katana y se notaba que estaba en guardia como si esperase un ataque

Camino por unos minutos cando enfrente de él estuvo la oficina/habitación de la momia digo danzo, toco antes de recibir un adelante por parte de danzo

-usted llamo danzo-sama? – pregunto naruto respetuosamente al hombre

-Si – dijo haciendo una pausa - tengo una misión para ti?

-… -

Danzo saco una carpeta de su escritorio y se lo paso a naruto

-el Daimyō de **hi no kuni** (país del fuego) ha informado que hay un grupo de rebeldes que intentan dar un golpe de estado – dijo danzo mientras naruto leía el informe que danzo le había dado – ese es el hijo mayor del daimyō del país de fuego tu misión primordial es hacer que él sea el siguiente daimyō y eliminar al actual puedes usar la rebelión a tu favor, por ahora retirate

Naruto hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar dejando solo a danzo

-seguro que lo cumplirá – pregunto una voz femenina seria mientras miraba la puerta por la cual salió naruto

-es un hecho – dijo para fijarse en los demás papeles antes de levantar la vista - además creo que estás perdiendo tus habilidades

-ehh? porque lo dices – pregunto no esperando que danzo le diga eso

-el chico te detecto – informo antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus papeles

-pero eso no puede ser posible – dijo un poco sorprendida de que naruto la detecto

-lo hizo o acaso no te diste cuenta – dijo danzo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la agente ambu que tenía el kanji de 6 en su brazo derecho y el numero 6 junto al kanji de envidia en su mascara

Envidia solo se giró y salió de ahí para seguir a naruto que iba caminando hacia su habitación la cual estaba casi al otro lado de donde se encontraba y contando lo grande que era la base raíz mínimo se demoraría unos 15 minutos eso sin contar los pasadizos y escaleras que tenía que tomar para que naruto llegue a su habitación

Naruto caminaba leyendo el informe que le había dado danzo acerca del que iba a ser el nuevo daimyō de hi no kuni

Nombre: kirihara tatsuya

Edad: 21 años

Sexo: hombre

Estatura: 1.73 cm

Ojos: color café

Pelo: color castaño

Personalidad: tatsuya es muy carismático aparte de amable con todas las personas es muy indulgente y tiende a ofrecer su ayuda a aquellos que la necesiten

Historia: kirihara tatsuya es hijo del actual daimyō del fuego y kirihara akeno una amante del daimyō después de la muerte de su madre se fue a vivir con su padre y madame shijimi que a causa de su personalidad y el hecho de que ella no puede tener hijos lo acepto junto con su hermana menor aunque al principio no se llevaran bien madame shijimi los acepto y los adopto como sus hijos

Estudios: en este momento está culminando sus estudios en la rama de política

Naruto leyó detenidamente aparte de haber más información en donde se encontraban los nombres de sus amigos entre otras cosas que necesitaría para llevar su misión, doblo en un pasadizo antes de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a una figura etérea aunque se escondía muy bien no podía engañar a sus sentidos, sin prestarle demasiada atención dio vuelta la página donde ahora había un informe de la hermana de tatsuya se sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba que danzo le diera un informe de ella, atando puntos se dio cuenta de lo que danzo quería

Nombre: kirihara mizuha

Edad: 17 años

Sexo: mujer

Estatura: 1.66 cm

Ojos: violeta

Pelo: color castaño

Personalidad: mizuha kirihara es tímida con la mayoría de las personas que desconoce aunque también posee una actitud alegre y entusiasta

Historia: mizuha vive con su padre desde la muerte de su madre akeno que dicen fue asesinada por algunos bandidos desde entonces ella sufre un pequeño trauma a la violencia y tiende a desconfiar de las personas que no conoce vive con su hermano tatsuya junto a su madrastra y a su padre en la capital del país del fuego

Estudios: en este momento está terminando high school (o secundaria como le llamen en cada país)

-"_mmm interesante ahora como haría ara infiltrarme mmm mañana parto así que iré a hablar con mikoto-sama" pensó naruto antes de volver a mirar por el rabillo del ojo "ahh todavía me sigue que querrá?"_

Naruto entro en un pasadizo sin salida esperando que la persona que lo esté siguiendo se revelara mientras en la oficina de danzo este ya está haciendo planes para el futuro

-cree que todo saldrá según lo planeado – pregunto el siempre flojo ichi mientras bostezaba antes de recostarse en el suelo

-si – respondio danzo mientras pasaba por unos papeles

-como sabes que el mocoso no te traicionara? – pregunto ichi con los ojos cerrados

-simplemente porque no puede –

-a que te refieres viejo? – pregunto ichi mirando al techo de aquella habitación

-dime ichi te suena la palabra **Kotoamatsukami** (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos) – pregunto danzo para ver como el siempre flojo ambu abrió los ojos en shock

-no me digas que lo usaste en él? –

-sí y solo le di una simple orden – dijo danzo antes de pararse y caminar dispuesto a salir de la habitación

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_6 meses después desde que naruto es nombrado el nuevo kuyy _

_Naruto estaba agitado respirando mientras frente a él se encontraban alrededor de 10 ambus con mascares con el símbolo de ne el único problema es que ellos tenían los números entre 70 y 90 así que eran más fuertes de la mayoría de oponentes a los que se enfrentaban _

_-*ah ah ah* - respiraba naruto mientras miraba a sus oponentes – "tengo que hacer algo para vencerlos" pensó _

_El primero corrió hacia naruto a una velocidad chunin bajo mientras llevaba consigo un kunai dispuesto a matar a naruto, lanzo el kunai mientras paraba de correr naruto esquivo el kunai justo a tiempo para ver como el ambu terminaba una secuencia de sellos de mano_

_-__**Katon: Endan **__(elemento fuego: bala en llamas) – dijo el ambu mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego por su boca_

_Naruto ya sabiendo la dirección mira hacia los lados para darse cuenta de que está rodeado rápidamente hace un sello de mano _

_-__**kawarimi no jutsu**__ (jutsu de reemplazo) – murmuro naruto mientras se reemplazaba con un ambu que tenía menos chakra que el antes de empezar a hacer sellos de mano - __**Fūton: Jūha Shō **__(Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal) _

_De las manos de naruto comenzó a correr el aire más rápido hasta que se formó una capa de viento alrededor de las manos de naruto, cuando el jutsu estuvo completo salió hacia el primer ambu que estaba a unos 5 metros el cual no lo vio venir hasta que fue tarde, naruto hizo un corte horizontal queriendo partir al ambu el cual se alejó unos centímetros e iba a empezar un ataque al creer que había escapado de la técnica hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en la parte de su abdomen, la sangre broto a chorros como el cuerpo del ambu fue separado por la mitad manchando la parte derecha de la cara de naruto que ni siquiera se inmuto ante tal cantidad de sangre _

_Los ambu sin esperar ni una señal arremetieron contra naruto pero uno a una iba cayendo lo único que lograban era aumentar la sangre derramada en toda la habitación hasta que lo único que se podía apreciar era la que alguna vez fue una habitación blanca estaba en tono rojo por la sangre mientras gotas caían de las paredes dándole un aspecto muy macabro _

_-espero que estés viendo esto danzo por que este será tu final – dijo naruto mientras la puerta de madera era abierta por danzo que curiosamente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-bien hecho kyuu – dijo danzo mientras entraba en la habitación _

_-que quieres? – pregunto naruto en tono molesto mientras miraba a danzo _

_-bueno tu trabajas para mi así que por que no nos llevamos bien – dijo danzo aun con su sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro –"pronto te convertiré en mi arma perfecta y contigo me hare del control no solo de konoha sino de las naciones elementales"_

_Pensaba danzo planeando como se apoderaría de todo_

_-tch* el que trabaje para ti es temporal danzo y lo sabes – dijo naruto ahora mirando a danzo que solo hizo su sonrisa más grande_

_-dime sabes por qué te elegí a ti y no a tu hermana? – pregunto danzo _

_-deja fuera a mi hermana danzo si no quieres que termine tu vida rápido – amenazo naruto molesto por la mención de su hermana_

_Danzo ni si quiera le prestó atención a la amenaza y continuo con su explicación_

_-la razón es porque tu posees el elemento madera el cual carece tu hermana además de que con tu elemento madera puedes someter a un bijuu incluso tienes potencial para sobrepasar a tu tátara abuelo hashirama – dijo danzo haciendo que naruto escupa al costado_

_-me niego a aceptar cualquier cosa que venga de parte de minato – dijo naruto molesto por la referencia de su padre_

_-no kyuu… tú lo harás por el bien de raíz no? – _

_-ya te dije danzo que esta situación es temporal – dijo naruto dando la vuelta listo para irse_

_-seguro? – pregunto danzo haciendo que naruto voltee pero fue su más grande error ya que ahora se encontraba mirando un sharingan que paso a Mangekyō Sharingan con forma de un shuriken de cuatro aspas – __**kotoamatsukami **__(Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos)_

_-desde ahora servirás a raíz hasta que desaparezca – ordeno danzo a naruto _

_Naruto se quedó con la mirada pérdida mientras sus ojos desaparecían para que luego el color de sus ojos cambiara a negro mientras el sharingan se manifestó en ambos ojos_

_-hai danzo-sama – dijo naruto mientras los mangatas del sharingan que estaba en sus ojos giraban y se encogían alrededor del iris para desparecer y dejar los ojos azules de naruto con la única diferencia es que eran más oscuros_

* * *

><p>Fin flash back<p>

Danzo solo esbozo una sonrisa ante tal agradable recuerdo

-el servirá a raíz quiera o no – dijo danzo mientras salía de la habitación dejando a ichi sumido en sus pensamientos

-ahhh* nose porque me preocupo – dijo ichi antes de dormir ahí en el suelo

Naruto miraba a la figura que se materializo enfrente de el

-que quieres? – pregunto naruto en tono muerto a la figura

-vaya así que me detectaste no? – dijo la figura con voz femenina

-no tengo demasiado tiempo dime el asunto que tienes conmigo – ordeno naruto

-jiji no reconoces a un superior cuando lo ves? – pregunto la chica ahora mientras se aclaraba todo y revelaba el uniforme ambu ne solo que esta tenía el 6

-que quiere **Roku (seis) **conmigo? – pregunto naruto mientras la chica sonreía tras su mascara

-eres el número 9 y aun no estás en ninguna facción – dijo la chica mientras naruto entendía a qué se refería – por eso he venido a que te unas a mi facción –

- no gracias no estoy interesado – dijo naruto para pasar de largo por ella siguiendo su camino ahora a la habitación/prisión de mikoto

-oye espera no me puedes ignorar e irte así nada mas – dijo roku

Roku se quedó ahí mientras veía como naruto seguía caminando sin prestarle la más mínima intención, apretó los dientes antes de tirarle un kunai a naruto

Naruto caminaba hasta que noto el kunai un leve brillo se hizo presente en su mano izquierda precisamente donde estaba la imagen de ouroboros antes de que el kunai desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

Roku se sorprendió cuando vio como el kunai desapareció sin más como si hubiera sido tragado por algo no estaba por ningún lado hasta que sus sentidos le advirtieron algo y se movió justo antes de que el kunai apareciera enfrente y se clavara cerca de su rostro o más precisamente donde ella había estado, miro por un segundo el kunai antes de que su mirada regrese a naruto que seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado

Naruto iba tranquilamente hacia la habitación de mikoto para informarle de la misión y de que se iría cuando pensó en unirse a una facción no le molestaba obedecer a otros pero tampoco quería unirse a cualquier facción la facción de **ichi **(uno) solo tenía 6 miembros ahí no podía unirse porque no podría hacer todo lo que quiera hacer la facción de **ni **(dos) tenía 31 miembros y no se uniría ahí porque ni era demasiado molesto para estar en su facción la facción de **san **(tres) la cual tenía 20 miembros era demasiado ruidosa para su gusto **shi **(cuatro) ni que hablar shi era demasiado molestosa cuando se lo proponía **go **(cinco) no era opción con lo mal que se llevaban **roku **(seis) ahorita vino y la rechazo así que la única opción sería **nana **(siete) aunque la duda esta si dejara que forme parte de su facción ya que era la única que no tenía ningún miembro en su facción

*toc**toc*

-mikoto-sama soy yo voy a entrar – anuncio naruto antes de entrar en la habitación la cual estaba vaciá arqueo una ceja ante esto ya que ella no podía salir de ahí

Un ruido trajo su atención al seguir la fuente volteo hacia donde estaba la ducha de la cual salía mikoto sin siquiera una prenda lo único que traía era una toalla la cual ahora estaba secando su cabello

Ninguno de los dos se movió naruto miraba a mikoto como el día que vino al mundo apreciando cada detalle de su hermoso cuerpo, su rostro gano un leve tono rojizo que rápidamente desapareció en comparación con mikoto la cual tenía toda la cara roja al estar desnuda enfrente de naruto que no dejaba de ver su cuerpo

-ehhhh? – grito mikoto antes de entrar corriendo a la ducha en la cual se cambió rápidamente para después salir un poco más presentable aunque el sonrojo aún seguía en su rostro

Ninguno dijo una palabra ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio y naruto por fin agradecía el tener la máscara ya que así no pudo ver como de nervioso estaba

-así que… - comenzó mikoto aun queriendo sacar tema de conversación

-…¿así que? –

-para que has venido a mi habitación? – pregunto mikoto ya armándose de valor y tratando de olvidar la anterior escena

-así… es para avisarle que iré de misión a la capital del fuego – dijo naruto mirando como mikoto se sorprendió

-pero… pero porque tu – pregunto mikoto aun mirando incrédula a naruto – no se supone que tu tenías que cuidarme a mí –

-si pero es una orden de danzo-sama – dijo naruto a mikoto que lo miro como diciéndole "es enserio" – sé que no te gusta por eso dejare a un clon para que te vigile mientras no estoy –

-pero un clon desaparecerá apenas le den un golpe no?

Naruto la miro antes de pararse en medio de la habitación mientras ponía sus manos en sello **ram** antes de dejar la mano izquierda en esa misma posición la cual empezó a brillar justo encima de la imagen de ouroboros mientras que separaba la derecha e hizo un sello diferente al tiempo que también brillaba la imagen del ouroboros dragón y estiro su mano

_**actu regens gutturi meo**_ (controla la realidad a mi gusto)

Apenas esas simples palabras salieron de su boca un espejo se formó en frente de el

-oh? Un espejo… estoy sorprendida – dijo mikoto en tono de burla

Naruto la ignoro mientras volvía a posición normal antes de acercarse al espejo y tocar el espejo

-**ninshuu: Jissai no bunshin **(clon de realidad) –

Mikoto observo con asombro como naruto metía la mano en el espejo como si este estuviese echo de agua su mano entro un poco hasta que se detuvo y luego atrajo algo fuera de el

Naruto jalaba del espejo para que luego saliese alguien idéntico a él incluso con la máscara todo estaba cuando el clon estuvo fuera el espejo se destruyó en miles de pesados que desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí

-este es un clon de realidad lo llame así ya que es básicamente otro yo como de otra realidad – explico naruto a la aun asombrada mikoto – él me es leal en todo incluso si le dijera que se mate

-cómo? eso no ha sido ningún bunshin que conozco – dijo mikoto aun recién saliendo del shock

-es porque no es cualquier bunshin y no lo has visto ya que esta técnica la cree yo con la ayuda de alguien más – dijo naruto mientras mikoto asentía a su explicación

-pero siendo un clon no desparecerá con un golpe o algo incluso los clones de sangre que son los más duraderos desparecen –

Naruto en vez de responder le pasó un kunai a su clon

-cortate – ordeno naruto mientras el clon obedeció sin pestañear y se corto la palma de su mano dejando una herida un poco profunda – es un nuevo tipo de clon solo desaparecerá cuando yo lo diga -

Mikoto seguía observando fascinada por ese tipo de clon

-naruto-kun me podrías enseñar a hacer esa técnica? – pregunto ilusionada mikoto antes de que naruto negó con la cabeza

-esta técnica es imposible aprenderla llamalo un kekkei genkai que solo yo puedo usar – dijo naruto calmando a mikoto

-ahora tu misión será vigilar a mikoto-sama cuando yo me vaya entendiste? – pregunto naruto al clon que asintió – ahora desaparece

El clon estallo en miles de partículas que lentamente se desintegraron en el aire como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Ambos se quedaron en silencio como queriendo escuchar al otro hablar

-a acierto que fueron las palabras que pronunciaste? – pregunto mikoto a naruto que volteo a verla

-fue un comando para poder utilizar mi clon –

-no estan en este idioma cierto? –

-no es otro idioma –

-como lo aprendiste si es otro idioma y dudo que alguien en raíz lo sepa – pregunto mikoto un poco interesado en ese hecho

-tienes razón nadie en raíz sabe el idioma fue otra persona la cual me lo enseño – dijo naruto no queriendo revelar mucha información de la persona que le enseño ese idioma

-y que quisiste decir con ninshuu? – pregunto mikoto ganándose una ceja alzada de naruto

-dime mikoto has visto la tableta que está escondida en el templo nakano? – pregunto naruto haciendo que mikoto asintiera – se dice que el contenido solo puede ser leído con el mangekyō sharingan cierto?

-como... sabes? – pregunto mikoto ya que no eran comunes que alguien fuera del clan sepa del poder maldito incluso en el clan casi nadie sabía de ese poder

-uchiha… itachi – esas palabras bastaron para congelar a mikoto – él fue mi sensei aunque siempre nuestras sesiones eran secretas nadie sabía de qué el me entrenaba

_Flash back_

_Un naruto de unos 7 años corría por el bosque con dirección hacia algún lugar que lo sacara fuera del peligro que vivía _

_-no te preocupes niño nosotros te salvaremos sabemos que estas siendo controlado por el demonio para que lo protejas – dijo un ninja que perseguía a naruto_

_-cállense ustedes son los demonios – dijo naruto cuando pronto tubo que esquivar unos kunais pero debido a su falta de velocidad terminaron impactando en su pie haciéndolo caer pesadamente _

_Segundos después todos los ninja que estaban persiguiendo a naruto aterrizaron enfrente de el para poner fin al "sirviente" del demonio como lo llamaban _

_Naruto observo como sus captores llegaron y se preocupó ya que si el moría quien protegería a su hermana por su mente pasaron los momentos que vivió con ella y su mama todo él no quería terminar así no quería morir aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer no podía simplemente no!_

_Todos vieron como el chakra de naruto comenzó a salir de forma descontrolada se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir, cada uno tomo los kunais que pudo y lo lanzaron a naruto justo en sus puntos vitales para acabar de forma rápida, los kunai viajaban directo a acabar con la vida del sirviente del demonio_

_*clang**clang**clang**clang*_

_Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar esos sonidos y se dio cuenta de que había alguien enfrente de él, llevaba puesto un uniforme ambu y poseía la máscara de cuervo en el_

_-pregunto qué hacen atacando a alguien inocente? – la voz del ambu sonó por todo el lugar era una voz fría sin emociones y se notaba que era masculina _

_Todos los ninjas que no eran más de 8 se tensaron ante la voz _

_-vinimos a matar al sirviente del kyubi – dijo un ninja con valentía solo para ganar un kunai enterrado en su frente y cayendo pesadamente al suelo _

_-todos han roto la ley del sandaime deberán morir –esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharían los ninjas _

_Naruto solo podía escuchar como los cuerpos caían al suelo muertos de diferentes medios los cuales no quería conocer _

_-ahora también intentaras matarte? – fue la pregunta que salió de su boca ni siquiera sabía por qué lo decía solo salió sin nada mas_

_-esa no es mi intención – declaro el ambu _

_-bien entonces me voy – dijo naruto comenzando a caminar pero el ambu lo detuvo – dijiste que no me matarías cierto?_

_-dime quieres ser fuerte? – pregunto el ambu dejando a naruto un poco aturdido por la repentina pregunta_

_-si – respondio naruto sin vacilación_

_-para que quieres serlo? – pregunto de nuevo el ambu_

_-para proteger tanto a mi hermana como a mi madre – respondio naruto usando un tono serio ya que no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación – y a todo esto que viene tan repentina pregunta? – _

_-dime muchacho que harías si me ofrezco a volverte fuerte? – pregunto el ambu_

_-lo aceptaría siempre y cuando no cause daño a las personas que amo – respondio naruto son una pizca de vacilación en su voz_

_Si hubiera visto bajo la máscara del ambu hubiera visto una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_-esa es la respuesta que quería oír ahora ve con tu hermana nos encontraremos en este lugar mañana temprano para empezar tu entrenamiento – respondio el ambu antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo _

_Fin flash back_

-desde ese día itachi-sensei me entreno en secreto de los demás – termino de contar naruto

-así que fuiste alumno de itachi eh? – murmuro mikoto mas para sí misma que para naruto

-itachi-sensei me enseño varias cosas para que estuviese preparado para todo incluso me enseñó a pelear contra el sharingan – dijo naruto parándose saliendo de la habitación pero antes de irse miro por el rabillo del ojo a mikoto que aun digería toda la información – incluso se lo de la masacre uchiha y sus secretos

Después de esas últimas palabras naruto salió de la habitación dejando a una mikoto un poco pálida ya que el sabia la verdad detrás de la masacre uchiha y si dijo secretos acaso se refería a los escritos en el santuario nakano se estremeció un poco ahora la única duda era como se enteró incluso sabia del izanagi! Pocos o casi nadie de los uchihas sabía de esa técnica secreta y él lo sabía a pesar de no ser uchiha! Ahora lo más importante no le dijo que era ninshuu!

Naruto caminaba directo a su último destino la habitación de **nana **con la esperanza de que esta la acepte en su facción se detuvo un poco a analizar todo si ella no lo aceptaba entonces a donde iría ninguna facción era recomendable y no podía trabajar solo al menos no por ahora

*toc**toc*

-hai?! – sonó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta la voz

-lo siento si interrumpo algo soy **kyuu** y necesito hablar contigo **nana **– dijo naruto de manera formal

-no interrumpes nada **kyuu-kun **– sonó la misma antes de abrir la puerta

-eh? **nana? ** - pregunto naruto ganándose un sí de la mujer enfrente de él que le hizo seña para que pase a la habitación

Apenas naruto estuvo adentro de la habitación **nana **esta lo agarro fuertemente después de cerrar la puerta con seguro

-**nana? **– pronuncio naruto confundido por la acción de su superior y talvez futura líder

-kukuku **kyuu-kun **vamos no crees que hace calor aquí? – pregunto al tiempo que se deshacía del chaleco negro estilo ambu que tenía puesto naruto

-creo que el clima es estable – respondio monocorde naruto ganándose un puchero de **nana** antes de sonreír

-bien ya entendí para que has venido kyuu-kun? – pregunto nana ahora separándose de naruto

-vine a pedirle que me acepte en su facción – respondio naruto a la pregunta

-vaya me siento alagada pero porque yo no ves que soy la más débil de los nanatsu no taizai –

-usted es la que elegí para servirle nadie es más apropiado – respondio naruto con una verdad a medias

-pero si sabes yo no tengo ningún miembro en mi facción mas bien ni siquiera tengo una porque crees que te aceptaría a ti? – pregunto ahora quitándose la máscara que cubría su rostro dejando que su cabello azul caiga hasta su cintura mientras sus ojos que eran de color negro miraban curiosamente a naruto aunque también había una pizca de diversión

-estoy dispuesto a pasar cualquier prueba que se me implique – respondio naruto firmemente

La sonrisa de nana solo se hizo más grande al escuchar las palabras de naruto dándole un escalofrió

-ara ara de verdad harás cualquier cosa K-Y-U-U-K-U-N – deletreo el nombre con sensualidad mientras tocaba a naruto en el pecho con el dedo índice

Naruto trago antes de dar su respuesta

-hai – respondio naruto rogando que no le haga hacer nada extremo

-bien – dijo para separarse de naruto meciendo su cabello son su mano derecha – primero quitate la máscara –

Naruto iba a replicar pero se abstuvo y lentamente dirigió su mano derecha para cumplir el propósito

La ambu integrante del equipo más fuerte de ambu _ne _sonrió con picardía ya tenía un nuevo juguete por así decirlo, vio cómo su mano retiro su máscara suavemente dejando libre su cabello rubio que brillo con la luz de la habitación con forme iba bajando la máscara revelo su piel un poco bronceada y unos ojos azules que la miraban hasta podría jurar que esos ojos podían ver a través de ella cuando la máscara no estuvo se alejó un poco y pudo apreciarlo sin mascara y con el uniforme ambu

-"_un bishonen" _fue el primer pensamiento que tubo hasta iba a arrodillarse pero iba a ser demasiado exagero –_"si me voy divertir y mucho"_

-necesita algo más? – cuestiono naruto aun en su tono monótono ganándose un ceño fruncido de la peli-azul

-mmm sabes que represento yo en los nanatsu no taizai? – pregunto al azar

-**nana** número 7 representa la lujuria – informo naruto antes de verla

-kukuku correcto kyuu-kun bien pasaste formas parte de mi facción – dijo de repente para ganarse una mirada de naruto

-ano pense que me iba poner a prueba – dijo naruto

-ehh? no! tu eres mío ahora no hay forma de que daño a un bishonen – dijo más para sí misma mientras aprisionaba el brazo de naruto entre sus pechos que eran claramente copa D

-pense que tendría que pelar con usted para demostrar que soy digno de estar en su facción – dijo naruto aun no creyéndose de eso de que era lindo por eso no iba pelear

-mmm bueno si quieres una pelea así será – dijo saliendo de ahí haciéndole señas a naruto para seguirle – a por cierto cuál es tu nombre? –

-se supone que unas ves ingresemos a raíz nos olvidamos quienes somos – respondio naruto mientras seguían caminando por una serie de pasillos

-mou que aburrido eres… esta bien yo me presentare… mi nombre es naori nakano – dijo alegre la peli-azul de nombre naori

-naruto uzumaki – dijo después de pensar un rato en decírselo

Naori volteo a verlo con una sonrisa mientras abría la habitación en la que iban a entrenar

-_"bien esta es una oportunidad perfecta para probar como funciona en una batalla real" _pensó naruto viendo sus guantes blancos con el símbolo del ouroboros

Ya adentro ambos combatientes se miraron uno a otro la habitación era amplio no había nada en ella por lo que utilizar jutsu suiton estaba fuera a menos que sepas condensar el agua del ambiente

-bien ahora ven con todo naruto-kun – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Naruto asintió antes de desaparecer del lugar donde estaba para aparecer enfrente de ella con una katana desenvainada cuyo objetivo era evidentemente cortarle la yugular naori sonrió internamente mientras movía su propia katana e interceptaba el golpe de naruto, al verse bloqueado naruto retrajo la katana y se separó un poco antes de arremeter de nuevo contra la ambu que sonreía ante la acción de naruto el cual no se le veía frustrado por que ella bloquee cada ataque que le mandaba más bien parecía estudiarla interesante pensó naori mientras se agachaba y esquivaba la katana de naruto que paso por encima de ella cortándole unos mechones de su cabello, sonrió antes de patearlo en el estómago separándolo de ella para comenzar a hacer sellos de mano

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) – exclamo naori mientras botaba una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca que tomo forma esférica antes de dirigirse a naruto

_-interesante naturaleza katon eh?" _– pensó para sí mismo antes de que el sello en su mano izquierda brillara

Naori vio como la bola de fuego se dirigía a naruto y espero su movimiento antes de que todos sus sentidos le advierten de moverse miro a naruto y vio que seguía igual decidió obedecer a sus sentidos y se movió a la derecha justo antes de que la katana de naruto pase por ahí cortándole unos mechones de cabello

-parece que falle – dijo naruto mas para sí mismo viendo a naori que estaba en shock por lo ocurrido

-_"ni siquiera lo vi moverse como es posible" – _pensó para sí misma mientras en su mente varios escenarios comenzaron a formarse _– "no fue shunshin tampoco kawarimi a menos que fuera"_

La vista de naori se dirigió a sus manos y observo a sus guantes y rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que tenían algo que ver, movió su katana e intercepto una huelga de naruto, lentamente deslizo su segunda katana solo para que naruto se dé cuenta antes de que ataque y tomó una distancia prudente de ella

-"_Jikūkan ninjutsu después de todo minato era un genio en eso no me sorprendería que el creara uno pero ahora donde está la marca" _– pensó para sí misma ahora poniéndose seria alguien con un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo no puede ser tomado a la ligera

-por su expresión veo que ya lo averiguo cierto? – pregunto naruto ahora sacando un pergamino

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de naori

-jikūkan ninjutsu eh? – dijo al aire más para confirmar sus sospechas esperando una reacción de naruto lo cual no tubo

-permítame presentarle mi técnica más fuerte naori-sama – dijo naruto ahora haciendo el sello ram y poniendo el pergamino en su boca

Todos los instintos de naori le dijeron que escapara de ahí pero poco o nada podía hacer ya que naruto libero una pequeña cantidad de chakra quizás la necesaria para hacer un jutsu E

-**ninshuu: Renzokukūkan** (espacio continuo) – fue lo último que escucho naori antes de que todo se pusiera negro

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo mientras ponía a su nueva jefa o como debía de llamarla taichou, sempai, o debería seguir llamándola con el sama se encogió de hombros

-je mi técnica funciona – pensó positivamente mientras veía como naori comenzaba a despertar

-veo que despertó naori-sama –

-deja de llamarme con el sama no me gusta –

-naori-taichou? –

-no –

-naori-sempai? –

-es más aceptable después de todo eres más fuerte que yo aunque yo debería de llamarte sempai no al revés –

-pero usted no utilizo todas sus fuerzas no? naori-sempai – dijo naruto antes de acerca a su oído y susurrarle unas palabras que la dejaron en completo shock

Naruto camino hasta la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir antes de que naori lo llamara

-ne naruto-kun que son esos? – dijo apuntando a sus guantes

-sellos – respondio de forma automática

-entonces tenía razón – murmuro para sí misma antes de preguntar algo – dime donde pusiste la marca? –

-cual marca? –

-la marca de tu shiki para tu ninjutsu espacio-tiempo? – pregunto naori

-y porque he de usar un shiki naori-sempai? - pregunto naruto

-asi es como funciona el jutsu del cuarto no? usando un shiki le permite transportarse instantáneamente al lugar de la marca, asi es como funciona el hiraishin no? -

-si tienes razon e ljutsu del cuarto necesita un shiki el cual estaba en el tri-kunai pero... -

Naruto la miro antes de esbozar una sonrisa que desconcertó completamente ya que nunca lo vio sonreír hasta ahora

-nunca hubo una marca naori-sempai – dijo para salir de ahí

* * *

><p><strong>bien amigos ya acabe de escribir el capítulo 4 ahora unas cosas que explicar para que no queden con la duda<strong>

**-¿Qué son los guantes de naruto?**

**Primero ambos tienen la imagen del dragón y/o serpiente ouroboros lo cual representa el infinito pero ahora estos guantes controlan el tiempo y el espacio aunque hay limitaciones que explicare en próximos capítulos ósea que naruto no es invencible ahora contando con todo estaría en el nivel de kakashi cuando estuvo en ambu **

**-¿Qué significa el brillo en la mano izquierda?**

**Significa el control del espacio así como lo oyen el guante de la izquierda controla el espacio funciona como el Hiraishin no jutsu de minato pero sin marca ya que solo mueve materia usando la energía del guante izquierdo transporta materia de un lugar al otro como un kawarimi pero sin humo más rápido ya que es instantáneo quizá a la par con la velocidad de la luz pero también tiene limitaciones ósea que puede usarse solo pocas veces**

**-¿ninshuu?**

**Como dije el maestro de naruto fue itachi y el conocía la historia de los hijos del rikudou sennin ósea que sabe del ninshuu **

**este ninshuu es más fuerte que el ninjutsu y gasta menos chakra **

**-¿clon de realidad?**

**Las palabras estaban en latín para hacerlo cool esta habilidad requiere del yin el cual fue sellado en naruto junto con la conciencia, la parte yang junto con el chakra del kyubi Ahri la cual parecerá en el siguiente capítulo esta sellado en akame **

**-¿porque la caída del daimyō del fuego?**

**Será como un relleno antes del escape de naruto de raíz así como la destrucción de esta misma, aquí serán como 4 capítulos donde naruto estará en situaciones tanto graciosas como bueno ya saben advierto viene lemom**

**-ahora un punto la tecnología sera igual a la de ahora osea no se sorprendan si hay armas autos entre otras cosas**

**ACLARACIONES**

**en este momento naruto tiene 14 años con 10 meses 2 meses antes de su cumpleaños 15**

**el entro en ambu ne a los 12 años a los 13 fue puesto bajo el control del kotoamatsukami por danzo y aun esta bajo el control de este**

**yami es la personalidad oscura de naruto llamenlo un inner **

**-ahri es kyubi y ella posee poco chakra máximo sera el valor de 2 colas**

**-imari es juubi y ella esta sellada en ahri las explicaciones en capitulos posteriores no quiero hacer spoiler**

**-imari no tiene todo su chakra, solo una pizca y eso se lo dio a naruto en su pelea con 09 ahora no tiene nada de chakra**

**-yami no sirve a nadie**

**-naruto ganara poder conforme pase los capitulos ya tengo en mente toda una historia**

**-NO va a ser igal al cannon solo hasta los examenes chunnin que sera a mi manera**

**si se que el capitulo es un poco aburrido pero ahi arreglenselas ahora tengo sueño **

**adivinen quien es naori el nombre aparece en el anime a ver quién acierta muajajaja**

**ahora lo que me encontré lean los que quieran**

**XXXXXXX**

**santo lemom que estas en fanfiction**

**tan excitante suena tu titulo**

**venga a nosotros tus palabras y hágase realidad en incesto, yuri, dúos y tríos**

**danos hoy las manualidades (:3 si entienden) de cada día**

**perdona a los malos escritores **

**como nosotros perdonamos a las boy lovers**

**no nos dejes caer en abstención**

**y libranos de ser atrapados en pleno acto**

**XXXXXXX**

**Ahora mis amigos si alguien se sintió ofendido con lo de arriba pues deje su mensaje para que el autor (los ignore por talvez… nose … siempre) los responda**

**Ahora sin más que decir**

**-HOLAAAAAAAAAA KOTEI-ITOKO TU ADORADA PRIMA ESTA AQUI – sonó una voz derribando la puerta de la habitación**

**-mierda no… respiro – respondio el autor mientras era aplastado entre los pechos de su *ejem* prima**

**-tu qué haces aquí? – dijo la voz de la ahora tsundere de la casa mientras la señalaba**

**-mou una no puede visitar a su kawai primo – dijo soltando al autor que tenía sus ojos en espiral**

**-aire! bendito aire… no te vayas nunca más – repetía sin parar el autor**

**-largo!... primo ni que nada tú te lo quieres violar – dijo de forma acusadora hikari**

**-mou, ahora que hago?! mis planes se descubrieron!... haru-sama... oni-sama llévense a la bipolar y déjeme a solas con mi primo… onegai! – rogaba la prima del autor a su diosa **

**-eso es incesto - dijo acusadora la tsundere **

**-como dice haru-sama "yo no le veo el problema" - respondió la prima del autor **

**mientras tanto en una diferente dimension donde un chico de cabello blanco asentía**

**-ano haru-san que pasa? - pregunto una chica**

**-alguien acaba de aceptar el incesto - dijo haru asintiendo para si mismo**

**-ehhhhhhhh? - fue el grito que sono por toda ea escuela **

**en otra dimensión**

**un chico se detenia en medio de la escuela mientars miraba el CDA de su hermana**

**-ano oni-sama que pasa? - pregunto la chica un poco timida con un rubor en su rostro**

**-alguien habrio su corazon al incesto y lo acepta libremente - menciono el chico de nombre tatsuya**

**-eh? - menciono la chica un poco nerviosa por las palabras de su oni-sama**

**-nada que te preocupes miyuki - menciono tatsuya acercándose a la chica y tomando sus manos**

**-oni-sama - meciono con el rostro aun sonrojado**

**-miyuki -**

**-oni-sama -**

**-miyuki -**

**-creo que eso es inusual para dos hermanos no creen? - menciono al aire una chica de pelo rojo a sus amigos que miraban la escena de "hermanos"**

**Volviendo a la casa del autor este estaba regañando a su prima y novia por haber destrozado todo su cuarto**

**-ahora jazmín por que estas aquí? – pregunto kotei a su prima que lo miro con ojos de cachorro**

**-no puedo estar aquí? – pregunto ahora con los ojos llorosos**

**-no he dicho eso – respondió el autor desviando la mirada de la terrible tecnica de ojos de cachorro**

**-bien entonces me quedo! – exclamo antes de sacar su maleta de quien sabe dónde y aventar toda su ropa por el cuarto del autor**

**Bien amigos más problemas a mi vida ojala salga ileso nos vemos**

**kotei fuera**

**meid-chan también se va **

**pdt: comenten si les gusto el capitulo y si esta aburrido también comenten ja ne!**


	5. Expiación

Capítulo 5

Expiación

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación cuando de repente una mano salvaje aparece jalándolo al cuarto de la uchiha

-mikoto-sama – dijo naruto – cierto lo olvidaba ahora que me voy para más seguridad hare algo –

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y la cerro antes de que unas kanji aparezcan en la puerta y sellen toda la habitación

-nunca me cansare de ver eso – dijo sorprendida por la habilidad de sellado de naruto – ne naruto-kun como haces para sellar las cosas sin uso de pergaminos –

-eso es… - dijo naruto mientras la miraba – secreto –

A mikoto le salió una gota por la respuesta del rubio

Naruto se acercó a ella y puso la palma de su mano derecha en su pecho haciendo sonrojar a la uchiha que no hiso nada para oponerse al rubio, unos kanji volvieron a surgir mientras mikoto sentía esa sensación tan familiar llenarla

-te he restaurado todo tu chakra pero recomiendo que no lo uses dentro y permanezcas lo más posible en tu habitación ya que también hay sello supresores que impiden que detecten que te restaure tu chakra – dijo naruto a la uchiha que lo miraba como pez en el agua

-pe-pe-pero – decía la uchiha antes de suspirar y dirigir chakra a sus ojos haciendo que el tan famoso kekkei Genkai el doujutsu descendiente del rinnegan salga a flote… el sharingan

Naruto solo asintió antes de que mikoto lo llame

-naruto-kun yo quisiera probar un jutsu me dejarías? – pregunto un tanto cohibida la uchiha

-si está bien – respondio uniformemente el rubio mientras se volteaba a ver a la uchiha

-mangekyō sharingan – exclamo haciendo jadear de sorpresa al rubio que no vio venir el jutsu antes de – **Takamagahara** (llanura del alto cielo) –

Esas simples palabras las ultimas que escucho naruto antes de sentir una ira profunda que inconsciente libero su instinto asesino que se dejó sentir solo en la habitación poniendo un poco nerviosa a la uchiha

-maldito danzo se las verá cuando me vengue – dijo naruto para sí mismo antes de mirar a la uchiha dándole una sonrisa – bien mikoto-chan parece que mis planes se adelantaran me apoyaras – dijo naruto mientras le tendía la no a la uchiha

-si – dijo la uchiha con una sonrisa y un tinte rosa en sus mejillas por el sufijo chan a su nombre

-que bien… - dijo para cerrar sus ojos –ahí te voy san pedro –

Naruto cayo inconsciente mientras la uchiha lo levantaba y lo ponía en su cama mientras suspiraba para sí misma

Mindscape

Naruto aparecía en su paisaje mental después de no haber estado ahí por un año y medio más o menos

**-naruto-kunnnnnnn – grito la bijuu de diez colas mientras saltaba sobre el rubiales que quedo entre sus pechos **

-por qué siempre la imitación barata de mi recibe todos esos abrazos – se quejaba yami mientras veía la escena

-yo también te extrañe yami – dijo naruto

-ok ahora paleto dime porque apareces después de un año y porque no podíamos comunicarnos contigo –

-fue un… -

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar fue derribado por otra mancha

- goshujin-sama – grito la mancha mientras envolvía a naruto con su cola que se movía de un lado a otro

**-goshu… - murmuro imari**

-…jin… - murmuro yami

**-…sama -** terminaron tanto imari y yami

En donde naruto estaba había una joven encima de él poseía pelo de color azul rizado se esparcía por toda su espalda mientras una cola esponjosa de color blanco se agitaba alegremente como si estuviera feliz su atuendo consistía en una especie de kimono de batalla de color blanco con bordes rojos que le llegaba hasta los muslos, en su rostro habían tres curiosas marcas en sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban por las lágrimas que tenían en el

-goshujin-sama baka – dijo mientras le daba golpe en su pecho

-ya Ahri-chan no fue intencional – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-pe-pero goshujin-sama no me visito – dijo haciendo un puchero sacándole un sonrojo a los dos narutos

-ejem* - trato de llamar la atención imari solo para ser ignorada

-Ahri-chan que te dije acerca de salir de la casa – pregunto naruto con calma haciendo que sus orejas de zorro bajen en tristeza

-que no salga de la casa bonita porque yami-oni (demonio yami) podría hacerme cosas malas – dijo Ahri sacándole una gota a imari y haciendo enfurecer a yami

-QUE LE DICES A ELLA IDIOTA… NO VEZ QUE SOY TÚ – dijo yami molesto con naruto

-por eso eres mi parte oscura y yo mejor que nadie me conozco y se lo que le haría – explico naruto sacándole un sonrojo a imari que entendió la indirecta mientras Ahri ladeaba la cabeza en confusión

-ciertamente tienes razón – dijo yami

-sí y el hecho de que te parezcas a mi lo hace más difícil ya que como ella es mi sirvienta obedecerá todo lo que le diga cierto Ahri? – pregunto

-hai! si es goshujin-sama está bien – dijo con una sonrisa Ahri haciendo que yami salga volando con una hemorragia nasal ante su imaginación de lo que le haría más bien dicho que no le haría

-tiempo – dijo imari haciendo su aparición – como es esto de goshujin-sama la verdad no entiendo nada aquí –

-oh? eso bueno todo ocurrió cuando… -

Flash back

Naruto caminaba…

Fin Del flash back

-altooooooooo – grito imari deteniendo a naruto – sin flash back por favor aburren dame un resumen –

-bueno entre en el sello cuando tenía 7 me encontré con Ahri que me odio la primera vez que nos vimos – dijo naruto haciendo que la adorable kitsune haga un puchero – día tras día yo ingresaba a mi paisaje mental y conversaba con ella la cual me ignoraba – dijo naruto recibiendo un "goshujin-sama" de una apenaba Ahri – después cuando compre mi primer manga no entre más en el sello ya que me quedaba leyendo eso fue por alrededor de 4 meses sino me equivoco cuando tenía 9 años así que ella me arrastro al sello y me reclamo por no visitarla – dijo riendo haciendo sonrojar a Ahri de vergüenza – yo le explique del manga y como era mi mente ella vio todo lo que leía así que me hizo una apuesta de que si ella ganaba yo sería su esclavo y si yo ganaba ella sería mi esclava – con una sonrisa naruto se volteo a Ahri – por supuesto gane por eso ella se volvió mi esclava personal –

-esclava sexual – grito yami que no escucho bien lo que el rubio dijo

-eso también – dijo naruto haciendo que tanto Ahri como imari se sonrojen por lo que esa frase significaba literalmente

-eso no explica nada – le grito imari

-ah? Bueno ella no sabía cómo ser una esclava así que leyó un manga que yo leí – dijo naruto volteando donde imari – y bueno desde entonces me llama así –

-naruto me la prestas – dijo rápidamente yami

-ni hablar –

-pero soy tú –

-y? –

-como que ¿y? vamos bro prestámela por un día –

-si sigues así yami te encierro en un cuarto y te pongo a ver el abrazo de Gai y Lee por todo el resto de mi vida – amenazo dejando bien pálido a su copia

-y de que fue la apuesta – pregunto imari a los dos

-no lose… solo sé que yo gane/perdí – dijeron naruto y Ahri respectivamente

Imari protegiendo su salud mental decidió no hacer más preguntas

**-bien ahora naruto veo que has completado el** **fuin-kinjutsu** (técnica prohibida de sellado) – dijo imari de la nada

-si – dijo naruto – el guante derecho me permite controlar mi energía espiritual mientras que mi guate izquierdo me permite controlar mi energía física –

**-dime te arrepientes de lo que hiciste para lograr tu objetivo – pregunto imari será **

-no ya te lo dije para mi ese hombre no significa nada – dijo dándose la vuelta viendo a Ahri que le observaba confundida – solo fue un cobarde –

_Flash back_

_Naruto se paró enfrente de imari en su paisaje mental mientras esta estaba seria ante la petición del rubio_

_-enserio quieres dominar esas energías por separado – pregunto la bijuu de diez colas_

_-si – dijo naruto viéndola – minato logro dominarlas a un punto patético y logro crear el Hiraishin esa es la razón por la que nadie puede recrear esa técnica nunca fue el sello shiki lo que es fue la energía que uso para el jutsu –_

_-el uso la energía espiritual – dijo naruto – pero nunca llego a usar la energía física –_

_-ambos componeme el chakra y para que el cuarto hokage haya descubierto como usarlos por separado es digno de admirar –_

_-aunque lo odio tienes razón por eso necesito que me enseñes a usarlas por separado – dijo naruto_

_-por qué crees que yo se manejar esas? – cuestiono alzando una ceja_

_-porque eres una bijuu – dijo naruto_

_-ciertamente tienes razón por esos los bijuus son poderosos porque ellos saben cómo usar las energías tanto espiritual y física pero lo hacen de manera inconsciente – explico – no sabría cómo entrenarte te puedo enseñar a usarlas pero no puedo enseñarte como separarlos –_

_-tch* - dijo naruto mientras mirada a imari – hay otra solución? –_

_-si hay otra – dijo haciendo que naruto esboce una sonrisa – pero tendría que preguntarle a tu padre –_

_-no es mi padre – dijo naruto negando a minato – y como puedo hablar con él? –_

_-mediante el sello del kyubi – dijo imari haciendo que naruto le mire en confusión – en el sello he notado que hay una especie de garantía, investigue mientras tu no estabas ya que de repente así averiguaría como yo salir de mi sello pero no encontré nada que me ayude – dijo vagando un poco la cabeza – pero encontré algo interesante – dijo imari mientras el sello aparecía – esta garantía posee chakra no el alma de la persona que hizo este jutsu –_

_-quieres decir?... –_

_-si Minato Namikaze esta sellado junto a kyubi – declaro imari haciendo que naruto apriete los dientes en furia _

_-entonces también hay una copia de seguridad en akame? – pregunto naruto con su furia apenas contenida_

_-no lo creo – dijo imari – ya que el chakra el diferente al alma… - dijo ahora pasando sus manos por una parte del sello – este garantía es para evitar que el kyubi te controle o peor devore tu alma – declaro seria _

_**-jajajajajajajaja –**__ se reían ambos _

_-me quieres decir que el patético del o tan poderoso yondaime hizo sesto para evitar que me controlaran? – dijo naruto aun riendo levemente_

_-eso parece – dijo imari aun con una sonrisa – pero bueno yo podría… nose – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su cara – activar por un pequeño error esta garantía – dijo para mirar a naruto – y tu podrías conversar con minato_

_-pero aun así aunque se lo pida puede que no me lo diga además con palabras me llevara años talvez descubrir métodos para aplicar lo que me diga – dijo naruto buscando posibilidades después de todo este era su mente _

_-veo que encontrate la solución no? rey –__ dijo yami dándole una sonrisa oscura a naruto _

_-si es cierto peo no me gusta mucho – dijo naruto mirando a yami_

_-de que hablan? – pregunto curiosa imari por la extraña conversación _

_-y desde cuando me llamas rey? – pregunto naruto ignorando a imari_

_-bueno si te digo rey es como decirlo a mí mismo – explicó yami _

_-ciertamente no puedo objetar nada en contra de eso – dijo naruto asintiendo para sí mismo antes de voltear a ver a imari – por favor activa el sello que hablas –_

_Imari solo asintió antes de salir de ahí dejando a naruto enfrente de gran jaula con barrotes rojos _

_Naruto miro a yami y le hizo un gesto para que fuera a su lado _

_-hazlo tu yo me encargo de la otra parte – le dijo y yami asintió a sus ordenes _

_Yami camino hasta los barrotes y puso su mano en el sello y estaba listo para sacarlo de ahí cuando una mano apareció deteniéndolo_

_-no lo hagas- dijo la voz haciendo que yami volteara a ver a quien lo detuvo y para su sorpresa era minato namikaze_

_Minato era bastante alto, de tez blanca con tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta tenía flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara utilizar vestía un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras " Yondaime Hokage " (__四代目火影__, Cuarto Hokage) escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja _

_-Namikaze Minato supongo – dijo yami viendo a los ojos azules de minato que se congelo en shock _

_-tus ojos – dijo minato antes de mirar en shock a la jaula que se suponía seria la cárcel del alma de kyubi – pero se suponía que él no podía controlarte yo… -_

_-acaso esperabas una bienvenida con abrazos que te diga padre como has estado y otras cosas – dijo yami viendo divertido como minato se alejó de ahí y empuño su tan preciado tri-kunai _

_-que has hecho con mi hijo – dijo minato mientras sus ojos abrían en furia_

_-por más que quiera pelear contigo yondaime eso solo lograra que tu alama desaparezca pronto – dijo yami mientras agitaba su mano – ahora dime cómo has hecho para separar las energías del chakra –_

_-a que te refieres? – Pregunto minato antes de abrir los ojos en shock – como lo descubriste? –_

_-tengo que decirte que para ser hokage me has decepcionado con tu patético manejo de esas energías – dijo yami viendo como minato se preparaba para atacarlo así que sonrió internamente este juego le iba a gustar – oh? a sí que quieres pelear? anda rápido clava ese kunai tuyo aquí – dijo señalando a su pecho – mata a tu propio hijo namikaze – termino con una sonrisa oscura viendo como minato apretaba los dientes en furia_

_-deja libre a mi hijo demonio – dijo minato trazando un plan para recuperar a su hijo _

_-parece que tu sello patético no funciono – dijo yami viendo el sello que estaba en la jaula del kyubi para voltear mirando divertido ohhh como le encantaba jugar con el hokage – mmm me tomo 5 años namikaze pero pude controlar el cuerpo de tu hijo – dijo inventándose una excusa para hacer enfurecer al hokage que funciono_

_Minato solo podía apretar los dientes _

_Yami esbozo una sonrisa oscura ya había decidido subir de nivel las burlas y estas le iban a encantar _

_-oh como recuerdo cuando vi a akame por primera vez – dijo pasándose la lengua por sus labios – y la primera vez que se lo hice – dijo cuando vio los ojos en shock de minato – oh como disfrute de sus gemidos y como decía "ah si onii-chan más fuerte ah si onii-chan onii-chan" – decía yami con una sonrisa en su rostro imitando la vos de akame a la perfección sonriendo oscuramente al ver la cara de minato – y lo mejor vino después con kushina – ese fue el que detono la ira absoluta de minato que se lanzó contra yami – recuerdo como gemía en tu propia cama – dijo para esquivar un corte que iba directo a su yugular – oh? a cierto ahora es mi cama junto con la de akame – decía para saltar atrás y esquivar el kunai que aventó minato antes de agacharse cuando minato apareció ahí – y te debo decir que la pasamos muy bien – _

_-maldito demonio – rugió minato en una furia ciega _

_-oh? ya te dije que akame y kushina estan embarazadas – dijo yami con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de minato_

_-no importa si eres mi hijo te matare por lo que has hecho maldito – dijo minato para cargar un rasengan en su mano derecha mientras corría hacia yami que no se movió ni un centímetro_

_Cuando estaba a punto de impactar su rasengan una mano pareció y lo detuvo _

_-detente idiota si lo matas me matas a mí también – vino una voz si emociones de su costado haciendo que minato saltase a un lado pensando_

_En otro posible enemigo pero se quedó en piedra al ver a naruto en frente de él mirándolo su boca se abrió en shock antes de que naruto golpee al que él pensaba que era kyubi_

_-ni una vez más hagas bromas como esas yami porque te mato – dijo naruto lo suficientemente alto para que minato lo escuche – los preparativos estan listo gracias por ganar tiempo – dijo naruto en un susurro a yami que asintió antes de que naruto lo arrojara dentro del sello _

_-naruto eres tú? – pregunto dudoso minato _

_-si – dijo con voz fría _

_-akame y kushina como estan? – pregunto aun con las palabras del naruto impostor en su cabeza_

_-no tan bien como quisiera – dijo naruto dándole una mirada – así que por fi nos encontramos a que has venido aquí? – cuestión naruto_

_-explicate… les ha pasado algo malo a ellas? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta del rubio_

_-aparte de que son odiadas por el pueblo… akame por el kyubi y kushina por protegerla… no… no creo que estén mejor – dijo naruto mirando como su padre se quedó en shock_

_-que quieres decir? – pregunto dudoso y no queriendo recibir la repuesta_

_-que tu hija desde que tenía siete ha tenido que soportar ver como su hermano a matado para que ella este bien – dijo naruto de forma fría haciendo que minato se derrumbe _

_-pero yo pense que ustedes serian aclamados héroes – dijo minato _

_-tu villa por la que hiciste un sacrificio es un fiasco – dijo naruto mirándolo – pero yo no voy a ser como tú – dijo ahora naruto – para mí lo más importante es mi familia me vale un pepino lo que le pase al pueblo – ahora minato lo miraba serio_

_-pero es tu aldea es donde naciste tienes que proteger tu hogar – reclamo minato_

_-mi hogar está donde está mi corazón – dijo naruto devolviendo la mirada – y mi corazón esta con mi familia… - ahora naruto se acercaba lentamente a minato que aún seguía arrodillado – y hare lo que sea para protegerla… así tenga que matar a cada uno de los aldeanos… así tenga que destruir las naciones elementales… así tenga que enfrentar a los propios dioses – dijo deteniéndose enfrente de minato – hare lo que sea para proteger a mi familia y a los que amo – ahora miraba a los ojos al hokage muerto – y si para eso tengo que convertirme en dios o demonio lo hare – dijo naruto con decisión_

_-yo cometí un error naruto yo quería proteger la villa del kyubi para que ustedes vivieran felices – dijo minato ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos _

_-fuiste nada más que un cobarde – dijo naruto – habiendo miles de técnicas con los cuales podías enfrentar al kyubi y tú decidiste terminar de una forma tan patética –_

_-era el kyubi el más poderoso de todos los bijuus – dijo minato_

_-y tú te orinaste en tus bragas al verlo – respondio naruto_

_-no tenía opción aparte de sellarlo –_

_-y tenías que usar un sello que involucrara morir? – preguntó retóricamente naruto_

_-era el único que podía detenerlo – respondio minato con fuerza_

_-no! no era el único minato y lo sabes – dijo naruto alzando la voz – desde ese día dejaste de ser mi padre para solo ser un cobarde ante mis ojos… - dijo naruto – tu tenía miedo de seguir viviendo yondaime y te daré lo que necesitas _

_Con esa frase un sello apareció en el suelo debajo de minato _

_-que haces? – pregunto este alarmado _

_-destruiré tu existencia – dijo naruto – no mejor dicho devorare tu alma –_

_Con esas palabras abrió la palma de su mano derecha mientras una especie de agujero negro aparecía en el _

_-ha – dijo minato mirando el vacío con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos ensombrecidos - este es mí expiación _

_El alma de minato poco a poco iba desapareciendo y en su lugar una esfera de color blanco pareció del cual salió como si fueran pequeño hilos y se dirigían hacia el agujero en la mano de naruto hasta que desapareció completamente _

_Naruto volteo hacia yami que lo miraba divertido_

_-oh vamos como si tú no quisiera ir donde tu hermana y fallártela – __dijo yami ya sabiendo lo que le iba a decir _

_-yami callate o… -_

_-o que – dijo retadoramente yami – que harás? –_

_Naruto no dijo nada pero en su vez todo se deformo y aparecieron en un cuarto donde había una tele y una silla antes de que ataduras salieran de la silla para atrapar a yami_

_La televisión se prendió y ahí apareció lo que sería la pesadilla de yami_

_-yosh! Tenemos jóvenes que se interesan en las llamas de la juventud – dijo apareciendo de la nada Maito Gai antes de que lee diga con fuerza – pasos para ser jóvenes con llamas de la juventud que ardan como mil soles –_

_-narutooooooo era mentira sacame de aquí por favor! –__ gritaba yami _

_-Gai-sensei –_

_-Lee –_

_-Gai-sensei –_

_-Lee –_

_-kyaaaaaaa –__ grito yami como la pantalla mostraba aquel aterrador genjutsu rango T la razón no podría describirse con rango S _

_Fin flash back_

-tenías que recordar ese momento – dijo yami quien estaba pálido por ciertas memorias

-naruto creo que es hora de que ya despiertes – dijo imari al rubio

-bien – asintió mientras se giraba hacia yami – comienza la fusión ya quiero se Súper Saiyajin –

-…-

-me equivoque de guion – dijo naruto antes de aclararse la garganta – solo empieza a fusionar nuestras almas pero mantén tu conciencia separada puede que me seas útil en el futuro –

-bien – dijo yami antes de que mirara con enojo a naruto – desde cuando me das órdenes –

El espacio comenzó a cambiar mostrando un cuarto con una gran pantalla enfrente

-ya entendí – dijo yami bien pálido antes de desaparecer

Naruto volteo y quedo enfrente de Imari y Ahri antes de hacer un arco en señal de despedida para comenzar a desaparecer

Mundo real dos minutos antes

-bien ahora que hago – dijo mikoto para sí misma mientras veía el cuerpo de naruto echado en su cama – no puedo salir de aquí porque si no puede que me vuelvan a sellar mi chakra además de que talvez algo le pase a naruto-kun –

Lentamente se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar al rubio que tenía una expresión pacifica en su rostro

-debe de estar soñando algo bueno – dijo mikoto para sí misma al ver su rostro – ahora que hago? –

Conforme pasaban los segundos más aburrida estaba así que decidió tomar un vistazo de naruto

-mmm para su edad si esta bueno – dijo mikoto para sonrojarse por su comentario

Se inclinó un poco y comenzó a deslizar la sabana revelando que no tenía puesto su chaleco ambu ya que ella para que tenga más comodidad se lo quito

Paso su mano por su pecho donde había una cicatriz

-donde se la habrá echo – dijo mientras se subía encima naruto que solo seguía con su expresión pacifica

Su mano se posó en su cabello mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios no sabía lo que hacía solo seguía si instinto, cada parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser una con el rubio sin más acerco sus labios a centímetros de tocar los labios del rubio cuando este abrió los ojos

Ahora

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a mikoto encima de el con sus labios casi tocando los suyos se encogió de hombros ante esto

-na-naruto-kun y-yo… - sus palabras murieron cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos su cerebro tardo un rato en procesar la imagen… clic reinicio completo… la estaba besando el a ella

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de naruto al ver la ropa o más bien la falta de ella ya que estaba en una toalla y se notaba que recién acababa de bañarse

-vaya no pense que _mikoto-sama _fuese de las que abusan de uno cuando esta inconsciente – dijo naruto al ver que no tenía su chaleco y el polo sin manga que usaba cuando entro

-y-yo lo-lo siento no era – decía nerviosa la uchiha antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios dándole un aspecto erótico – porque me besaste? –pregunto cuando se recuperó un poco

-porque quiero además eso lo ibas a hacer tu si no despertaba cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa para ver como la uchiha se sonrojaba al verse descubierta – "_maldición yami ya empezó la fusión?"_

"_rey tú me dijiste que adelantara los planes así que lo hice primero empezara por tus deseos más oscuros" _comunico yami riendo a costa del rubio "_a por cierto según mi calculo hay un 100% de probabilidad que hoy itachi uchiha te considere muerto_" dijo para oírse burlas en su mente perteneciente a su yo oscuro

_-"me llega al…. El no podrá con un discípulo del onii-sama"-_

"_si… pero ojala me hubieras dicho que empieza la fusión cuando estabas con akame"_

_-"ahora yami… no me jodas que apenas y tengo control"_

"_ya te dije no podrás tus deseos más oscuros saldrán a flote kukuku y para tu buena suerte la uchiha está más que dispuesta a ayudarte"_

Naruto no le respondio nada a yami ya que estaba manteniéndose en control o por lo menos intentaba

-y-yo solo… - balbuceaba la uchiha que estaba más roja que tomate maduro ignorante de la conversación de naruto y su yo oscuro

"_a la mierda el control yo no soy princeso" _declaro el rubio en su mente mientras oía como yami reía malignamente en su mente

Sin esperar un momento más naruto cambio de posición con mikoto mientras sujetaba sus muñecas para impedirle liberarse

-na-naruto? – pregunto la uchiha nerviosa por las acciones del rubiales

Sin esperar nada naruto se acercó y la beso al tiempo que su mano derecha soltaba su muñeca e iba a tientas de su pecho derecho haciendo que esta se ponga más roja pero no hizo nada para paralo

Naruto sonrio internamente antes de profudizar mas el beso mientras su mano derecha ahora agarraba la toalla y tiro de ella revelando el cuerpo desnudo de la uhciha que rompió el beso y uso su mano libre para cubrirse del rubio que la con una sonrisa lujuriosa digna de ero-sennin

-mikoto-chan tan hermosa – susurro naruto a su oído cuando su mano derecha se dirigió su pecho y apretó suavemente obteniendo un gemido de la uchiha

-naruto no… - dijo la uchiha pero se vio detenida cuando el rubio la volvió a besar

Su mano volvió a trabajar masajeando suavemente el pecho de la uchiha para apretar entre sus dedos el pezón de la uchiha que se estaba poniendo duro

-oh?... – dijo naruto después de separarse de la uchiha con sorpresa fingida – parece que cierta uchiha se está excitando – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras su mano volvía a trabajar apretando suavemente sus pezones

La cara de mikoto se puso más roja de ser posible antes de voltear la cabeza mirando a otro lado sabiendo que lo que dijo naruto era cierto, naruto al ver su reacción dejo comenzó a deslizar su mano lentamente por el cuerpo de mikoto dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de mikoto la cual estaba muy mojada por las caricias del rubio, lentamente hizo s camino antes de meter un dedo en ella haciendo que esta se arquee

-_ahhhh*_ - gimió la uchiha con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que naruto había introducido un dedo dentro de ella –na-naruto! –

-se siente bien? – pregunto naruto con una sonrisa mientras seguía introduciendo su dedo dentro de la uchiha

-h-hai – decía mikoto mientras gemía ante la acción del rubio

-mmmm – decía el rubio mientras continuaba – porque esta tan mojada _mikoto-sama _será que tal vez está deseando algo? – decía mientras comenzaba a bajar la velocidad con la que sus dedos entraban en mikoto

-eh? – murmuro mikoto ya que casi no sentía que el rubio seguía metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella – porque paras? – pregunto decepcionada

-kukuku a que se refiere mikoto-chan? – dijo inocentemente el rubio cuando metió esta vez dos dedos haciendo que mikoto ahogue un gemido

-_ahhhhh*_ –

-vamos si no es sincera creo que lo dejaremos aquí – dijo naruto como sacaba sus dedos para lamerlos lentamente mientras miraba a la uchiha que estaba roja por sus acciones – dígame que es lo que quiere _mi-ko-to-sa-ma_ –

-y-yo _ahhhhh* - _gimió cuando naruto volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de ella moviéndolos a un ritmo lento

-mmm – murmuraba naruto mientras esta vez comenzaba a cercar sus labios a los pechos de la uchiha para empezar a chuparlos con un poco de fuerza sacando un gemido de la uchiha que estaba a merced de las acciones del rubio

-vamos mikoto-chan dígame que es lo que desea? – pregunto naruto soltando su pecho para pasar al otro dejando un rastro de saliva en su camino

-y-yo _ahh*_ – decía mikoto como podía entre gemidos

-mmm tal vez necesita más estimulación – dijo naruto en forma divertida como sus labios ahora se dirigieron más abajo quedando enfrente de su abertura que estaba brillante y bañada en los dulces y pegajosos jugos de la uchiha

Sin esperar mas la lengua del rubio comenzó a explorar el interior tibio y cálido de la uchiha al tiempo que esta gemía y movía sus caderas para hacer que la lengua del rubio entre más adentro al tiempo de que sus pechos se balanceaban libremente en el aire presas de su acelerada respiración, su lengua entro en lo más profundo que pudo mientras seguía el ritmo de la uchiha que ya casi tocaba el cielo, sonriendo traviesamente naruto deslizo su mano por la parte de atrás de la uchiha y sin esperar introdujo un dedo en el culo de la uchiha haciendo que esta se arquee ante el repentino placer mientras gritaba el nombre del rubio mientras tenía el primer orgasmo de la noche vertiendo todos sus jugos en la cara del rubio que bebió todo

-delicioso – decía naruto mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios tratando de sentir el sabor de la uchiha que estaba roja

Naruto se paró mientras se quitaba los pantalones revelando su miembro a la uchiha que lo vio como si estuviera hipnotizada y lentamente separo sus piernas invitando al rubio a penetrarla

Naruto sonrió internamente ante esto antes de inclinarse mientras le susurraba al oído con voz ronca

-aun no me ha dicho que quiere mikoto-chan –

-y-yo qui-quiero que… que me folles – dijo apenada la uchiha mientras naruto inclinaba la cabeza

-creo que no la escuche… mmm podría decirlo más fuerte – decía naruto para colocar su miembro en la entrada de la uchiha moviéndolo lentamente haciendo que mikoto de un pequeño gemido

-solo tomame de una vez! – dijo con fuerza la uchiha

-bien – dijo naruto

-_ahhh* _- gimió la uchiha al sentir como el rubio la penetro de golpe, instintivamente sus piernas rodearon al rubio impidiéndole sacarlo de adentro de ella mientras el rubio reclamaba sus labios besándolo con pasión mientras su miembro entraba y salía de la uchiha que solo gemía ante el placer proporcionado por el rubio

-esto es lo que querías cierto? – pregunto el rubio mientras seguía penetrando a la uchiha

-e-esto _ahhhhh* _es _ahhh* _- gemía la uchiha mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas

-uhh* mikoto-chan está más apretaba – decía naruto como continuaba con su acción

-_ahhhhh* _naruto-kun –

-qué pasa? _Uhh*_ - pregunto el rubio mientras besaba el cuello de la uchiha que gimió al sentir sus labios

-esto _Ahhh* _no es suficiente _ahhhhh* _¡hazlo más fuerte! _Ahhh*_ – mando la uchiha al tiempo que naruto la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a penetrarla más fuerte – _ahhhh* _hai así _ahhh* _-

Naruto comenzó a lamer sus pezones mientras sentía como las suaves paredes internas de la uchiha comenzaban a apretarlo con fuerza dándole un indicio de que la uchiha estaba por correrse

-_ahhhh* _mas… más _ahhh* _– gemía la uchiha sumergida en el placer brindado por el rubio

Los gemidos resonaban en el cuarto como con el tiempo fueron ganando fuerza haciendo que la uchiha casi grite del placer que sentía

-mikoto-chan que apretada estas _uhh*_ como adoro esto – decía el rubio casi en trance como seguía moviendo su cadera penetrando aún más fuerte a la uchiha que ahora gemía

-_ahhh* _me vengo _ahhh* _naruto-kun! – decía mikoto como una agradable sensación recorría todo su cuerpo

-_ahh* _mikoto-chan ya casi – decía el rubio como sentía cada vez más apretada la entrada de la uchiha

-_ahhh* _naruto-kun adentro…_ahh*_ hazlo adentro! _ahhh* _- decía la uchiha como sentía su orgasmo cada vez más cerca

Naruto comenzó a penetrarla más rápido mientras el también sentía que ya casi estaba por venirse dentro de la uchiha que clamaba por su semen

-_AHHHHHHH* - _gimió mikoto en éxtasis mientras el orgasmo la invadía pero naruto no se detuvo seguía empujando ahora más adentro de la uchiha que disfrutaba de su orgasmo

_-Ahhh* _mikoto-chan yo…me vengo! - gimió el rubio como el orgasmo finalmente llego y vertía todo dentro del vientre de la uchiha 

-_ahhhh* _- gimió la uchiha como sintió la semilla del rubio dentro de ella- se siente bien! – gimió la uchiha mientras observaba como el rubio retiro su pene que aún seguía erecto dejando que de su vagina entreabierta saliera un fluido blanco que cayó en su cama –pero… aun no es suficiente –

Naruto sonrió mientras agarraba a mikoto para voltearla poniendo sus piernas dobladas sobre la cama e inclinándose un poco antes de penetrarla con fuerza haciendo gemir a la uchiha que dibujo una sonrisa pervertid en su cara antes de mover sus caderas al ritmo del rubio profundizando las embestidas del rubio enviando más placer a la uchiha

Cerca de la frontera del país de Kaze no Kuni

-siente una perturbación en la fuerza – dijo un siempre estoico itachi uchiha a la nada mientras su compañero cabeza de tiburón lo miraba divertido

-qué? Ahora eres jedi? – pregunto en tono burlón

-dime Kisame quieres que te diga por que no eres popular como yo? – pregunto itachi

-si por favor dime! Yo quiero ser popular como tú – imploro Kisame mientras caía de rodillas ante el uchiha que lo miro serio preparándose para las palabras que saldrían de su boca

-entonces ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí – dijo el uchiha haciendo una pose cool antes de toser un poco – lo siento guion equivocado – dijo para sacar un papel de quien sabe dónde – quien carajo escribió esta mierda – dijo saliendo de su fachada de serio al leer lo escrito – "_siento que me pagan poco por hacer esto" – _pensó para sí mismo – ok aquí va… – dijo para tomar aire – para ser como yo tienes que ser yo –

-itachi – dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro – te trollearon –

Al siguiente día base ambu _ne_

-nos vemos en un tiempo mikoto-chan – dijo naruto mientras acababa de ponerse la última parte de su uniforme mirando a la uchiha que seguía en la cama después de pasar un tiempo de calidad con el rubiales ese

La uchiha solo asintió a las palabras de naruto mientras este salía de la habitación primero retirando los sellos que había ahí

-bien ahora a por mi misión – dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salía de raíz pues no era la primera vez que se iba de ese lugar estaba tan concentrado que no noto más bien ignoro cuando sintió a alguien acercándose a su posición

Su mano izquierda brillo un poco antes de apagarse justo a tiempo cuando la figura se lanzaba sobre el

-NARUTO-KUNNNNN – grito la figura antes de lanzarse a abrasarlo

PAF

Fue el sonido que se escuchó como la figura choco contra la pared del pasillo de la base

-buenos días naori-sempai – dijo naruto en tono indiferente el cual se acostumbró por usarlo mucho

-mou~ ese es la forma de saludar a tu querida sempai – dijo en tono meloso antes de que naruto volteara

Se detuvo enfrente de ella mientras le quitaba la máscara y procedía a hacer lo mismo con la suya antes de besarla en el pasillo

-buenos días naori-sempai – dijo naruto en tono seductor en su oído haciendo que la peli-azul tuviera un gran sonrojo – bien si no me ocupa para nada más me voy tengo una misión – volvió a decir el rubio de nuevo con indiferencia

-espera – dijo ya recuperada poniéndose su mascar – es que si te ocupo – dijo esta vez logrando que el rubio se detuviera

-tiene que ver con sexo? – pregunto el rubio

-eh? No – dijo la peli-azul – aunque si quieres podría ser – dijo en tono seductor ahora ella – es acerca del de un ojo – dijo ganándose una ceja alzada del rubio

-lo siento pero kanika murió – dijo naruto antes de sacar un manga de quien sabe dónde – ves ya lo convirtieron en maleta

-idiota es danzo el vejete ese quiere verte – dijo con irritación antes de quitarle el manga – me hiciste spoiler – se quejó en voz baja

Naruto pensó en las razones por el cual la momia esa lo llamaría antes de asentir a si mismo al ver la razón

-así que le informaste de que voy a ser parte de tu facción – dijo haciendo que ella asienta – y le contaste de la pelea así que el al enterarse de que vencí a alguien de mayor rango ahora él quiere probar – dijo antes de asentir para sí mismo – aunque también le debe interesar el hecho de que no tome tu numero al derrotarte cierto? –

-increíble… una deducción magnifica naruto-kun – dijo haciendo que este comienzo a caminar en su nueva dirección

3 minutos de coqueteo por parte de naori o **nana **después siendo ignorada completamente por el rubio

-danzo-sama quería vernos – dijo naruto mientras ingresaba a aquella sala de reunión que tanto odiaba

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaban reunidos los nanatsu no taizai en ella

En primero ichi media aproximadamente 1.79 siendo el más alto tenía el vestuario normal de ambu_ ne _solo que poseía un anillo con el kanji **ichi** (uno) en él se notaba que era hombre y por sus ojos se notaba que estaba aburrido

A su costado estaba ni media aproximadamente 1.74 y al igual que ichi poseía un anillo solo que tenía el kanji **ni** (dos) en él se notaba que también era hombre por su uniforme tenía una mirada como si estuviese mirando a alguien inferior que naruto ignoro completamente

Número tres media 1.75 y poseía su propio anillo con el kanji **san** (tres) en él era un poco obeso y se notaba que tenía hambre naruto identifico dos cosas la primera era que era del clan Akimichi por sus cualidades y la segunda fue el chakra que sentía de él era grande probablemente empataba con un kage sino que podía superarlo por poco

Número cuatro era mujer si no lo notaba por su olor lo haría por su uniforme que era obviamente de mujer ya que poseía una armadura alrededor de la zona de su busto que claramente era copa D media 1.62 mientras miraba divertida todo como si esperara intervenir en algún momento poseía el kanji de **shi **(cuatro) en su dedo anular

Número cinco era hombre y tenía una pinta de parecer del clan aburame por su ropa era demasiado larga y además de que naruto detecto a unos insectos subiéndose en el que rápidamente mato haciendo que **go **se sobresalte un poco ante la facilidad de deshacerse de sus insectos al igual que todos tenía un anillo con el kanji **go **(cinco) en su dedo índice derecho

Número seis le brindaba una mirada de pocos amigos mientras se cruzaba e brazos resaltando su busto copa D mientras su anillo brillaba con la luz del foco que había en ese lugar tenía como todos el kanji de su número en el

-ahh kyuu me entere de que ahora perteneces a la facción de **nana **– dijo danzo en tono sin emociones mientras miraba a los dos recién llegados – también me entere de que la derrotaste –

-solo la tome por sorpresa por eso no supo responder a mi jutsu y termino inconsciente – dijo naruto en tono monótono

-mmm pero igual quisiera probar tus habilidades – dijo danzo para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro – hace unos minutos numero 84 reporto a 4 escuadrones de ambu dirigiéndose hacia acá… son los ambu de konoha tu misión será exterminarlos – dijo con una sonrisa más grande

-bien – dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a salir ante la mirada incrédula de los siete presentes además de danzo

-cada escuadrón consta de 4 ambu lo puedes hacer solo? – pregunto danzo con una sonrisa –

-no dude de mis habilidades danzo-sama – dijo naruto antes de desaparecer de ahí dejando que la sonrisa de danzo se haga más grande mientras el resto observaba con los ojos abiertos

-interesante no sentí chakra cuando utilizo su técnica – declaro de manera divertida **shi **– no… más bien lo oculto incluso de mi – dijo viendo como estaban dentro de una barrera

Ichi movió su mano haciendo que la barrera colapse

-juju no vi cuando puso la barra interesante muy interesante – decía **shi **antes de voltearse donde **nana **– lo quiero –

-ni en tus sueños – dijo **nana **para irse

Fuera a 1 kilómetro de la base ambu _ne_

Una figura se materializo en lo alto de un árbol revelando que era naruto que está ahí parado

-hmp vienen a su perdición - hablo naruto al tiempo que su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar

Los 4 escuadrones ambu se detuvieron delante del árbol en el que naruto estaba sentado

Naruto llevo su mano a su máscara y se la quitó para asombro de todos

-uzumaki naruto quedas bajo arresto al ser un ninja desertor – dijo un ambu que dio un paso al frente

-nunca fui un ninja de konoha ni siquiera me gradué de la academia –

-al salir con el sennin jiraiya se te otorgo el rango de gennin – informo el mismo ambu

-Hayate si no me equivoco – dijo naruto mientras volvía a mirar al ambu – mmm ya te recuerdo tú fuiste el que intento matar a mi hermana aquella vez si no fuera porque itachi-sensei llego ella estaría muerta – hablo naruto con voz fría

-Hayate eso es cierto? – pregunto una ambu con mascara de gato

-neko-taichou eso es del pasado además ese demonio se merecía morir – dijo con voz fría Hayate – naruto uzumaki – dijo mirando al rubio que volteo a verlo – ríndete y entregate no podrás con todos nosotros –

-hmp callate – dijo mirando hacia el cielo que según sus cálculos debían ser 8 a.m. – me enviaron a exterminarlos –declaro con voz fría naruto mientras los ambu entraban en posición de pelea

-no podrás con todos… ríndete uzumaki y regresa a la aldea en paz – dijo el ambu con la máscara de gato

-me subestiman – dijo para señalar su hombro en el cual había tatuado el número 9 – vengan si creen ser capaces de derrotar al noveno más fuerte –

Sin pensarlo 2 veces todos los ambu sacaron sus shuriken para usarlos como distracción

-** Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken **(Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken) – gritaron a coro la mayoría de los ambu al tiempo que los shuriken lanzados se multiplicaban en varios pareciendo una lluvia

La mano derecha de naruto brillo al tiempo que este sacaba su katana y se preparaba

"_los esquivara" era el pensamiento de la mayoría_

"_a esa distancia ni siquiera yo sobrevira ojalas me perdones kushina-sensei" _pensó la ambu con mascara de gato

_**Tempus**_(tiempo)

Su voz fue un susurro al tiempo que movía su katana

Todo se volvió negro y blanco para naruto como desviaba los shuriken con total facilidad que ni siquiera representaban un reto para el

"_tempus o mejor dicho tiempo el poder de controlar el flujo del tiempo haciendo que las cosas que deberían pasar incluso a la velocidad de la luz pasen como si demoraran 10 años con esta habilidad una batalla de velocidad sería imposible perder" _pensó yami mientras veía como todo se desarrollaba dentro de la mente de naruto "_pero posee una debilidad ya que solo puedes usarlo por poco tiempo serán alrededor de 10 segundos en el mundo real lo que podría equivaler como 10 horas controlando el flujo del tiempo"_

Todos los ambu se quedaron en piedra como todos sus shuriken eran desviados como si nada la katana que manejaba naruto se movía a velocidades impensables solo aparecía una imagen residual de su verdadero movimiento

Naruto ni siquiera sudo como el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y los ambu se quedaron con la boca abierta

Ahora la mano izquierda del rubio brillo levemente

_**Spatium **_(espacio)

Su susurro envió una oleada de escalofríos a todos a pesar de que no escucharon lo que dijo

El rubio movió su katana como si cortara algo invisible en ella

-eh? – dijo un ambu mientras miraba horrorizado su estómago que lentamente se abrió haciendo que la sangre vuele por el aire cayendo enfrente de sus compañeros que miraron con ojos abiertos como el cuerpo de su amigo fue cortado a la mitad

-eligieron un peor día para morir – dijo el rubio – ahora sientan todo mi poder

Con esas palabras el rubio movió sus dos manos poniendo uno encima de la otra o más bien dicho dónde estaban los símbolos de ouroboros

_**Spacetime **_(espacio-tiempo)

Alrededor del rubio todo se detuvo en blanco y negro como el tiempo se detuvo en si rubio camino tranquilamente haciendo cortes en los ambus como su katana pasaba como si fuera mantequilla por su piel

Al final se detuvo enfrente de la ambu con mascar de gato e hizo un corte vertical y comenzó a caminar hasta estar 10 pasos detrás de ella

"_Spacetime la habilidad de detener el completamente el flujo del tiempo y poder mover materia en el o sea caminar mientras el tiempo está detenido esta habilidad solo dura 5 segundos tu debilidad es que tu corazón se detiene esa es la razón por la que dura tan poco ya que tu cuerpo no puede seguir con tu corazón detenido la técnica definitiva de los jutsu_ _Jikūkan (técnicas espacio tiempo)" _esta vez fue imari quien dijo eso en el interior del rubio mientras observaba preocupada la batalla

El tiempo de nuevo retomo su flujo al tiempo que naruto guardaba su katana al simple sonido del clic todos los cuerpos de los ninjas cayeron despedazados

La ambu neko esperaba terminar como sus compañeros despedazados en vez de eso su máscara se partió en dos y volteo a ver al rubio

-te recuerdo neko-chan esto es un gracias por estar ahí para mi hermana- dijo el rubio – ahora tendré que borrar tu memoria – dijo naruto para hacer sellos – **ninshuu: Riraito **(reescritura) – susurro naruto como los ojos de la ambu neko se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron – fueron atacados por unos ninjas renegados y fuiste salvada por que el ambu **hebi **(serpiente) se sacrificó por ti para que puedas dar un reporte

-entiendo así que eso paso – dijo la ambu

-hay más en 2 meses recuperaras la memoria de lo que paso por ahora será un trauma que no quieres recordar – dijo

-trauma eh? Entiendo – dijo la ambu

**Y corte **

**Ya acabe por hoy no respondo comentarios la razón pues estoy apurado **

**Excepto a yumakink si tienes razón es naori uchiha y ella formara parte del harem del rubio la forma en que la traeré a la vida a la creadora del izanami me lo guardo para mí mismo **


	6. Llegada a la Capital

**Yo aquí kotei reportándose trayendo el capítulo 6 de este mi fic **

**¿Qué? Si se preguntan no estoy enfermo si ya sé que nunca subo un capitulo en una semana pero bueno siempre hay sorpresas por ahí y ahora he tenido tiempo de escribir ya que como era la boda de mi tío me he escapado de la boda temprano así que me puse a escribir para complacer a los lectores pero bueno**

**Respuestas a sus reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Gjr20900: aquí la continuación del capitulo <strong>

**Jbadillodavila: si lemom (pervertido)**

**Erick Kingdom: me gusta tu fic síguelo y que bien que sea uno de tus autores favoritos la verdad no me lo esperaba pero gracias **

**JDead: amigo acá tus aclaraciones acerca de mi fic y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic**

**dfon98: gracias, aquí el capitulo **

**Guest: aquí la conti**

* * *

><p><strong>OJO: ACLARACIONES AL FINAL DEL FIC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto no me pertenece así como otros elementos relaciones a la serie yo algunos animes más**

**Este fic puede contener escenas no apropiadas para menores de edad así que si son menores de edad léanlo con alguien mayor :v**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6<span>

Llegada a la Capital

Los nanatsu no taizai no salían de su asombro al llegar al lugar y ver como los cuerpos de los ambu estaban regados por todos lados si supieran que estaban en un bosque cerca de la frontera de hi no kuni hubieran pensado que estaban cerca de los bosque de ceniza en kiminari no kuni

-el trabajo está hecho – dijo el rubio como aterrizo enfrente de su público – con su permiso danzo-sama me dirijo hacia mi misión original –

-espera – llamo la voz de número cuatro

Naruto se volteo a verla con sus ojos mirando con indiferencia a la ambu

-no quieres formar parte de mi facción? – ofreció la ambu **shi**

Naruto solo siguió su camino ignorando la pregunta de la ambu que sonrió para sus adentros

"_ufufufu si hubiera sido fácil me hubiera decepcionado de ti kyuu-kun" _pensó la ambu como el rubio hizo una reverencia a danzo antes de pasar a **nana ** que miraba curiosa al rubio

-**nana-**_sama_ – dijo el rubio haciendo uso del sama burlándose levemente de naori que solo bufo – me retiro –

El rubio solo miro a los demás para ver como aún seguían viendo la escena detrás de él que curiosamente el rubio mismo redecoro el paisaje tiñéndolo de un rojo vivo

El rubio suspiro mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar antes de desaparecer de ahí

-Curioso no volvi a sentir su chakra cuando se fue – dijo número cuatro antes de sonreír –ohh? Como me gusta ese chico nos puso en una barrera y nosotros pintados como si nada – dijo **shi **con gracia cuando se acercó a la barrera y la toco para ver como ella pasaba atravesó de la barrera

Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a número cuatro pasar pero lo que les sorprendió no fue que pasara la barrera como si nada sino más bien

-uh? Porque siento frio – dijo para fijarse que no llevaba nada excepto su máscara – ufufufufu cada vez me agrada más – dijo con una sonrisa antes de hacer un sello y desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas cuidando su modestia

Amegakure no Sato

-siento que ha nacido un nuevo troll – dijo un hombre vestido con una capa negra que tenía nubes rojas en ella

-oh enserio y como lo sabes? – pregunto con voz indiferente una mujer de pelo azul que llevaba una flor de papel en su pelo vestida con la misma ropa

-porque yo… soy dios – dijo el hombre revelando su pelo color naranja mientras sus ojos con patrones circulares miraban hacia una determinada zona del lugar donde se encontraban – que es lo que quieres Madara? – pregunto

De las sombras salió un hombre que vestía igual que el solo que este poseía una máscara naranja en espiral que terminaba en su ojo derecho donde un sharingan giraba peligrosamente

-Tengo un posible miembro para Akatsuki… él puede tomar el puesto de orochimaru – dijo madara al hombre con ojos en patrón de círculos

-de quien hablamos – pregunto la peli-azul en tono monótono

-Uzumaki… - dijo haciendo la famosa pausa para dar el drama mientras las lluvias caían con fuerza por todo el lugar pero milagrosamente no mojaban al trio -…Naruto –

-en que nos ayudara – dijo el hombre mientras giraba – si mal no recuerdo su hermana es la jinchuriki del kyubi –

-por esa razón **Pein **(dolor) el querrá proteger a su hermana y que mejor haciéndolo vigilando nuestros movimientos – dijo para sonreír misteriosamente detrás de su mascara

-enviare a itachi a que lo reclute después de todo él fue su sensei – dijo el hombre conocido como Pein

-pareces bien informado pero no – dijo madara negando las acciones de – envía a Konan – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

-porque a ella? – pregunto alzando una ceja

-creeme cuando te digo que ella tiene más posibilidades que cualquiera de nosotros – dijo madara mientras la aludida solo miraba la conversación

-Bien – dijo mirando a Konan que asintió antes de salir de ahí creando unas alas hechas de papel – estas seguro de esto? – pregunto mirando a madara

-esta será su prueba de fuego – dijo con su sonrisa aun en su rostro a pesar de que tenía su máscara se notaba –sé que es fuerte pero no sé cuál es su nivel si vence a Konan ira itachi a por el –

-crees que pueda vencer a Konan? – pregunto Pein alzando una ceja ante esto

-te dije que no lose pero aparte de eso es por otro motivo por el cual envié a Konan – dijo mientras sus sharingan giraba peligrosamente

-habla – pidió/ordeno Pein sin inmutarse a su sharingan

-je… ese mocoso es poco probable que luche con todo contra Konan así que si pierda igual su utilidad no acaba ahí – dijo mientras su sharingan brillaba peligrosamente casi divertido de su plan maligno – Konan es una mujer Pein ten en cuenta eso –

-eso lo sé no soy idiota – dijo con voz neutral

-no me refiero a eso sino a sus sentimientos – dijo madara – naruto tiene pocas debilidades Pein –

-atacaremos a la hoja y asunto resuelto – dijo el poseedor del rinnegan

-no Pein… aunque destruyas a la hoja no le afectare más bien le harás un favor – dijo madara – el chico es como yo alguien que conozco… su lealtad no está en la hoja por eso sus únicas debilidades serian su familia –

-no entiendo tu punto –

-matar a kushina será difícil después sería su hermana la jinchuriki pero ellas son fuertes Pein aunque las matemos ahora… el vendrá a casarnos y eso no nos conviene – dijo madara – enviar a Konan fue para que se conozcan… - se giró lentamente mientras veía a la cuidad de a Ame – este es mi plan de respaldo… - dijo dramáticamente mientras veía al cielo – Konan se convertirá en su debilidad –

-piensas sacrificar a Konan? – pregunto Pein alzando una ceja

-te molesta si lo hago? - pregunto madara con una sonrisa interna

-si su sacrificio servirá para la paz está bien – dijo Pein

Con eso madara desapareció en un vórtice que lo absorbió dejando al último su ojo sharingan que brillaba peligrosamente

Sin más Pein se retiró de ahí caminando lentamente al tiempo de que sus pasos hacían eco por todo el lugar que aún estaba lloviendo

Volviendo con el discípulo de onii-sama digo el rubiales ese

Naruto caminaba lentamente mientras veía la ciudad cuál sería su destino la capital de Hi no kuni, camino silbando para sí mismo mientras guardaba su máscara en un sello genérico y cambiaba de vestimenta todo con un simple sello de mano kami bendiga al clan uzumaki por sus sellos

Caminaba ahora vestía un pantalones azul holgado con una camisa de mallas negras que se aferraban a su figura dando a mostrar sus músculos si no fuera por su chaleco que llevaba mientras en su rostro una cara inocente tenia dibujado además del aura radiante que desprendía ayudaba en todo

"_je con esa cara de inocente creo que hasta te dejaran gobernar hi no kuni"_dijo con burla su parte oscura

_-"yami ya me preguntaba dónde estabas no te he escuchado desde antes de lo que pasara con mikoto" _-

"_je uno para ocupado rey además la fusión ya va en un 30 por ciento calculo que al final de la semana acabara… a por cierto imari está preocupada por como usaste el Spacetime" _

_-"dile que no se preocupe estoy bien" – _pensó naruto haciendo una mueca al recordar las limitaciones de su jutsu

"_**COMO QUE ESTAS BIEN IDIOTA! TU CORAZON SE DETUBO POR 5 SEGUNDOS UN SEGUNDO MAS ACTIVADO ESE JUTSU Y MORIAS"**_grito en su mente la bijuu de 10 colas

_-"Imari calmate no tengo planes de morir…" (Al menos no todavía) _pensó lo último enigmáticamente para sí mismo

-_**"bien ahora que ya no puedes usar Tempus ni Spacetime solo te queda Spatium y por no te durara mucho ya que tu energía física se está acabando" **_dijo la bijuu a través de la conexión mental que tenían

"_bien eso no es del todo una mala noticia" _comunico el rubio antes de mirar a lo lejos la entrada de la capital de hi no kuni antes de que una mariposa saliera volando de su mano con dirección a la capital

Después de 10 minutos sintió un tirón de chakra así que se levantó del árbol en el que estaba su mano izquierda brillo un poco antes de desaparecer de ahí

Naruto caminaba lentamente mientas posaba su mirada en su objetivo la vivienda o mejor dicho la mansión del daimyō del país de fuego

-por ahora – dijo antes de seguir en su fachada mientras levantaba la mano y hacia volar a la mariposa que estaba ahí

La mariposa voló agitando sus alas mientras pasaba por la puerta de la mansión la cual era de fierro gruesa, naruto estuvo del otro lado de un salto asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuanta de el

Cuando aterrizo envió un pulso de chakra directo a la mariposa que voló hacia el patio trasero de la mansión mientras era seguida de naruto que seguía en su fachada de niño inocente

-espera mariposa – dijo naruto apenas estuvo en el patio trasero ignorando las dos figuras que estaban ahí

Naruto comenzó a caminar mientras las dos personas lo miraban ambas eran mujeres la primera estaba a en sus 17 años su atuendo consistía en un vestido color rojo con bordes dorados combinados que de lejos parecía costoso su pelo castaño se mecía al ritmo del viento mientras sus orbes violeta miraban con curiosidad y un poco de miedo al rubio mientras la otra parecía entre sus 16 vestía un traje de meid y llevaba una curiosa gorrita que parecía a la de un pokemón de nombre pikachu del anime pokemón que vio naruto cuando tenía 8 años sus ojos verdes veían al rubio con asombro por colarse en la mansión sin ser detectado por ella

El rubio ignorante de ellas en opinión de las jóvenes seguía a la mariposa que de repente entro en el lago

Ambas chicas miraban al rubio como caminaba tratando de alcanzar a la mariposa que volaba encima del lago cuando lo inevitable pasó

PLASH*

Fue el sonido del rubio cuando cayó al lago que por suerte n era muy profundo así que se levantó con toda su ropa mojada mientras unas gotas caían de su pelo rubio

Ambas tuvieron una revelación mientras miraban al joven

Su pelo rubio brillaba a la luz del sol mientras su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo revelando que estaba ejercitado sus ojos azules miraban a cualquier lugar buscando algo y esa aura de inocencia y paz que transmitía era única

"_un bishonen" _fue el pensamiento compartido por ambas mientras se miraban y asentían ya captando el mensaje mental

-ejem* - trato de llamar la atención la meid cosa que fallo por completo ya que el rubio seguía mirando a cualquier lado buscando algo

La chica miro a su meid mientras esta ahora trataba de llamar la atención del rubio

-ano – comenzó con voz baja – quién eres? – pregunto solo para ser ignorada al igual que la meid haciendo que las dos se molesten con el rubio

-are – dijo el rubio mirando a su entorno – jeje creo que kyu se perdió – dijo a la nada para que su vista se posara en las dos chicas enfrentes de el

Rápidamente salió del lago y camino lentamente a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ne ojou-sama sabe dónde se encuentra kyu? – pregunto el rubio notando como estaba vestida la chica de pelo marrón a la cual él se dirigió

-lo siento pero quien es kyu? – pregunto la meid metiéndose en la conversación

-bueno kyu es kyu – dijo apuntándose con el dedo poniendo una cara inocente sacándole un sonrojo a las dos

-ehh bueno estamos en la mansión del daimyō – dijo la meid para preguntar con cara seria – como entraste?

-ano kyu entro con la mariposa – dijo para poner una cara de confusión aún más tierna – que es daimyō? Se come?-

A ambas les corrió una gota de sudar por su cabeza

-es quien dirige toda la nación de fuego – respondio la chica de pelo castaño

-woahh debe ser un hombre bueno a kyu le gustaría conocerlo – dijo con una cara de admiración total

Mientras las chicas podrían jurar a ver visto unas estrellas en esos hermosos ojos azules que las traía locas solo querían llevar a kyu a un cuarto y….

Ambas se sonrojaron a donde iban sus pensamientos antes de toser simultáneamente para mirar a kyu que estaba más perdido que Adam en convención de madres xde

-y kyu que haces aquí? – pregunto la meid con curiosidad

-kyu conversa con hermosa meid-chan y princesa-sama – dijo con alegría logrando que ambas se sonrojen otra vez

-digo que haces en la capital? – pregunto la meid sonrojada intentando controlarse para no agarrarlo y violarlo salvajemente

-oh? kyu busca trabajo – dijo para ladera la cabeza en confusión – saben dónde kyu puede conseguir uno? –

Ante la mención de trabajo ambas se miraron seriamente y se juntaron y comenzaron a susurrar cosas

-no dejemos que se vaya… además él quiere trabajo le daremos uno aquí en la mansión-

-pero ya no hay suficiente personal? –

-qué más da uno más unos menos además miralo esta caliente por donde lo mires-

-pero shizuka no podemos además tú… -

-no piense en eso mizuha-sama además yo abandone la villa por… – dijo bajando la cabeza un poco en tristeza

-bien pero primero debemos saber que sabe hacer – dijo rindiéndose ante su amiga y meid

Ambas se separaron y miraron al rubio que miraba una mariposa que jugaba alrededor de el

-bien kyu que sabes hacer? – pregunto directa la meid conocida como shizuka

-eh?... ah bueno kyu sabe limpiar y cocina delicioso – dijo alzando sus manos al aire en alegría ganándose una risa de las dos por su comportamiento infantil

-bien entonces estas contratado – dijo mizuha al rubio que la miro antes de abrazarla

-arigatou ojou-sama – dijo antes de soltar a la chica sonrojada – pero kyu no sabe sus nombres y ustedes ya saben de kyu –

-bien yo soy Kirihara Mizuha – se presentó la chica de pelo castaño – soy la hija del daimyō –

Dijo para asombro del rubio que la miro con asombro infantil

-yo soy shizuka – dijo presentándose la meid con gorrita de pikachu – soy la encargada de ojou-sama -

-hola kyu es kyu – dijo naruto para diversión de las dos

-bien entonces ven con nosotras te presentaremos a los demás y te diremos en que trabajaras mientras estés en al mansión – dijo shizuka mientras caminaba con mizuha seguidas de naruto que sonreía con un poco de malicia

Después de largas y exhaustivas horas de explicarle al rubio toda la mansión como funciona y comprobar la verdad de que cocinaba delicioso ya en noche naruto se sentó en suelo de la habitación que le habían asignado mientras trabajaba en la mansión saco un pergamino y lo ponía en el suelo

-eso fue más fácil de lo que pense – dijo naruto para sí mismo antes comenzar a hacer sellos de anos uno diferente por cada mano

Cuando acabo puso sus manos en el suelo

_**Actu regens gutturi meo**_ (controla la realidad a mi gusto)

Un espejo apareció ahí y naruto repitió el proceso que había demostrado a mikoto introduciendo su mano en el espejo

-**ninshuu: Jissai no bunshin **(clon de realidad) –

Del espejo salió una réplica igual a él pero este era diferente ay que sus ojos estaban dilatados, apenas el nuevo naruto salió del espejo su cuerpo fue directo al suelo

"_y ahí se fue toda tu energía física felicidades rey"_se burló yami en la mente del rubio

-_"yami quiero que hagas algo" - _dijo ignorando la burla de su contraparte maligna

"_que cosa rey?"_

_-"anda a la base de la rebelión e infiltrate hasta nuevo aviso"-_

"_sabes que si salgo es probable que quien se cruce en mi camino termine muerto no?"_

_-"si interfieren con el plan matalos pero sin deja rastros" –_

"_je tu si sabes cómo complacer rey bien entonces lo haré"_

Sin más naruto llevo su mano a la cabeza del clon mientas comenzaba a filtrar su chakra que pronto comenzó a salir de color negro antes de que volviera el azul común

El clon abrió los ojos revelando que ambos eran negros con iris roja que se podía observar el mal a kilómetros de distancia

-kukuku ahora a quien mato primero – dijo el clon con una sonrisa sádica – y si eres el primero rey –

-intentalo si puedes – respondio naruto mientas se giraba a tomar el pergamino en el suelo ignorando la amenaza de yami

-jeje bien pues entonces me voy rey – dijo yami en el cuerpo del clon antes de posarse en la ventana de la habitación del rubio la cual era grande aparte contar con una cama donde mínimo cabrían 4 personas – cuando tengas sexo con las meids de la mansión me llamas –

-como si te fuera a llamar – dijo el rubio antes viendo como yami le daba una sonrisa oscura la cual le respondía con una igual – ahora tengo que volver a recargar mi energía física y espiritual –

-solo no te pases rey – dijo yami antes de desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas

-puto… dejo sucia toda la habitación – dijo el rubio mirando como hojas estaban esparcidas por la habitación – después me encargo primero lo primero –

Sin más el rubio discípulo de Haru salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido mientras comenzaba a dejar salir un poco de su chakra que le ayudaría a comprobar su hipótesis

Mizuha sintió algo que la llamaba cuando estaba durmiendo no sabía que era solo que la necesitaba abrió los ojos y miro al reloj que había en su habitación dándose cuenta de que era tarde, aun sintiendo ese sentimiento de que algo la llamaba se vistió con una bata y salió de su habitación directo a los jardines traseros de la mansión pero se sorprendió lo que vio cuando llego

Naruto comenzó a desaparecer su chakra como sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose él estaba en una parte escondida en los jardines traseros de la mansión del daimyō al lugar solo se podía ingresar por un camino así que él se sentó en el suelo mientras fingía que algo le dolía agarrándose el pecho con fuerza

-kyu – murmuro mizuha con preocupación al tiempo que corría a su lado

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente al ver a su presa llegar al lugar

-kyu – murmuro preocupada – que te pasa? –

-nada ojou-sama – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro entrando en su fachada de niño inocente

-como que nada entonces porque estas así? – pregunto la chica

-bueno kyu perdió su medicina cuando jugaba con mariposa-chan – dijo infantilmente antes de sentarse bien y comenzar a respirar normal

-que medicina? Tal vez pueda comprarla en algún lugar esperame aquí – dijo la chica levantándose

-no! – La detuvo naruto mientras internamente sonreía ya que su plan marchaba a la perfección – no podrá encontrar la medicina de kyu en ningún lugar –

-a que te refieres? – pregunto casi desesperadamente mizuha

-bueno la medicina de kyu es… -dijo mirando a otro lado avergonzado por la respuesta que daría

-dime! – casi grito mizuha

-san… - murmuro por lo bajo aun negándose a decirlo –sangre –

Cuando escucho sus palabras sus ojos se le abrieron en shock y bajo la mirada para ver como kyu la miraba entre triste y arrepentido ella rápidamente se recompuso mientras pensaba en la respuesta del rubio

-porque? – pregunto mizuha saliendo de su shock

-bueno kyu no sabe – dijo mirando a otro lado negándose a mirarla a los ojos – kyu siempre tuvo este problema de ser débil y estuvo a punto de morir muchas veces pero un día una miga de kyu accidentalmente dejo caer un poco de sangre en la bebida de kyu y kyu sin darse cuenta la tomo de ahí la gente comenzó ver a kyu como un monstruo pero hubo personas que aceptaron a kyu pero kyu no quería hacerlos pasar dolor así que kyu se fue para protegerlos – dijo triste antes de separarse de la chica – lo siento por ocultarlo ojou-sama pero kyu tenía miedo que lo vean como monstruo por eso le pido perdón no se preocupe que kyu se va ahora –

Naruto se levantó de ahí dispuesto pero sintió como la chica lo agarro de su polo que tenía puesto

-yo no te veo como un monstruo kyu – dijo la chica antes de jalarlo para verlo – si sangre es lo que necesitas puedes… -

No término de hablar ya que naruto se cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo mientras mizuha se arrodillaba y lo levantaba un poco

-lo siento por esto pero kyu está débil – dijo con una sonrisa

_-"Imari que pasa por que paso esto?"- _preguntó el rubio a la bijuu de diez colas en su mente

"_**parece que kyu tiene razón" dijo con un poco de burla "IDIOTA te dije que no utilizaras toda tu energía ahora que no posees nada no eres capaz de moldear chakra me sorprende que hayas podido traspasar la conciencia de yami a tu clon"**_

_-"eso explica poco" _dijo naruto con cara palo a imari antes de_ "así que no puedo moldear chakra no más bien mi cuerpo no puede moldear el chakra necesario para hacer que corra por mis vías de chakra lo que significa que podría morir?!"_

"_**denle un diez al idiota… pero bueno ya sabes cómo arreglarlo no? y tienes razón chakra es básicamente como tu sangre sin chakra no hay vida por qué crees que hasta los aldeanos tienes chakra por más insignificante que sea"**_

"_no te preocupes" _dijo el rubio a la bijuu antes de que una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios_ "o por cierto cuando tengas ciertas actividades procura bajarle el volumen ya que pude escuchar claramente tus gemidos y no metas a Ahri en tus juegos"_

Naruto volvió a prestarle atención a mizuha que estaba sentada encima de el al tiempo que lo miraba preocupada

-qué puedo hacer? – pregunto casi desesperadamente

Naruto le sonrió mientras la traía cerca de él, mizuha pensó que la besaría pero sintió sus labios en su cuello causando que un agradable escalofrió recorra su espalda para luego hacer un gesto cuando sintió una punzada en su cuello que rápidamente despareció reemplazándose por una sensación agradable mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a mover sus caderas por la excitación que sentía

Naruto se separó de mizuha aun con sus labios manchados de rojo por la sangre de la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Deliciosa – murmuro naruto mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios ignorante del efecto de la chica que respiraba agitadamente –estas bien? –

Pregunto de nuevo entrando en su fachada de niño bueno

Mizuha no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de besarlo aun sintiendo la sensación de los labios del rubio en su cuello del cual milagrosamente nose notaba la acción realizaba por el rubio que correspondió el beso con un poco de torpeza para asombro de mizuha la cual al darse cuenta de su acción se separó de kyu el cual estaba sonrojado

-yo lo siento – dijo el rubio mientras veía la confusión clara en mizuha – es que yo no quería que estuviese involucrada en los problemas de kyu – dijo para después sonrojarse –ese fue el primer beso de kyu – dijo con un rubor mientras internamente estaba que se reía de su actuación – "_si yami hubiera estado aquí me recordaría esto por años" – _pensó el rubio con gracia

Mizuha claramente se sorprendió por la información de que era el primer beso de kyu ella había pensado de que el ya debería haber tenido experiencia en esto antes de abofetearse a sí misma mentalmente

_-"menos mal que estamos solos" –_ pensó ella antes de que abriera os ojos en shock al sentir los labios de kyu en los suyos mientras intentaba besarla bien cosa que la sorprendió un poco pero correspondió antes de separase de el

-_ano_ kyu se esforzara para poder besarla bien ojou-sama – dijo naruto mientras mentalmente reía de su expresión de shock

-yo… bien – dijo aceptando mientras mentalmente se daba cabezazos contra un muro imaginario –_"acabo de corromper un alma pura" –_pensó para si misma mientras notaba la posición en la que estaban y si alguien los viera pensarían mal de ella ya que todos conocieron a kyu y vieron su nivel de inocencia que era más allá de nose talvez ¿infinito cuenta? Si es así él lo pasaba

-ojou-sama no sabía que se aprovechara de sus sirvientes- si (como al autor le gusta ser troll) de la apareció nada salvajemente nada más ni nada menos que shizuka que miraba seriamente a mizuha, vestía su atuendo de meid con la única diferencia de que ya no estaba el gorrito de pokemón

-ano que es aprovecharse shizuka-chan? – pregunto naruto con clara confusión en su rostro mientras internamente estaba que se reía

La cara de mizuha era un poema primero vino a ayudar a su nuevo sirviente luego de que ella experimente un placer que quería volver a sentir lo besa después él lo besa a ella para que luego después de que pareciese de que ella está abusando del pobre aparezca de la nada shizuka mirándola seriamente, se levantó de encima del rubio mientras caminaba hacia su habitación e interiormente maldecía a shizuka

-ven kyu vamos a tu habitación – dijo tratándolo como si fuera un niño lo cual el actuaba como tal

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a la habitación de kyu mientras shizuka aun miraba al rubio seriamente mientras este aun tramaba algo en su mente

-y bien que hacían en ese lugar? – pregunto shizuka

-ano kyu no sabría explicarlo – respondio el rubio

Esto causo que shizuka lo mire durante un rato antes de que naruto se acercara a ella

-pero kyu podría demostrártelo si quieres? – dijo con un poco de alegría en su voz que shizuka reconoció

Puso su dedo en barbilla pensando en si talvez debía aceptar la oferta del rubio antes de asentir

Naruto sonrió ante esto pero no lo oculto como otras veces, se acercó a ella hasta estar a una distancia mínima antes de ir directo a su cuello

Shizuka jadeo cuando sintió como lentamente comenzaba a excitarse por la acción del rubio, su mano comenzó a viajar por el pecho de naruto tratando de empujarlo lentamente pero fallando miserablemente ya que ella en vez de alejarlo lo jalo más aun

Naruto sintió como lentamente su energía comenzaba a subir si bien había recuperado un poco con mizuha no había recuperado completamente toda su energía espiritual la cual ya empezaba a sentir esa sensación de tener dos energías en su cuerpo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera como su chakra volvía a circular en todo su cuerpo y sus puntos de chakra se abrían para darle paso libre

Se separó de shizuka mirando lo sonrojada que estaba antes de que ella lo empuje a la cama, mientras se subía a gatas hacia el que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, shizuka lentamente mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a naruto mientras este ni hacia nada para impedirlo

Cuando los sentidos de shizuka volvieron a ella y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo miro para ver a kyu que estaba sonriendo tímidamente

-y-yo lo siento n-no sé qué me pas… - sus palabras murieron en su boca ya que naruto la jalo hacia él y la beso

-_"esta si no se escapa" _pensó el rubio mientras su mano se dirigía al uniforme de meid que estaba shizuka traía puesto para bajar la parte de delantera revelando sus pechos capa D con un sujetador color negro

Shizuka rápidamente echa un vistazo a los ojos del rubio para sonreír para sí misma mientras seguía besando al tiempo que la mano del rubio comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pechos ganándose un pequeño gemido de ella que rápidamente fue callado por el beso de naruto

-jeje para ser inocente parece que tienes un poco de experiencia _ahh* _- gimió al sentir como el rubio comenzó a apretar con un poco más de fuerza sus pechos

-tu eres buena para actuar como una meid kunoichi-san – dijo el rubio ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de ella haciendo que reía ligeramente – enserio crees que no voy a reconocer este sello –

Con eso el rubio apunto a su hombro derecho en el cual había un símbolo el cual pocos reconocerían y naruto era uno de ellos

-el símbolo de la villa Nadeshiko – dijo con una sonrisa naruto mientras volvía a besar a una aturdida shizuka que solo acepto el beso mientras volvía a tapar el símbolo de su villa

-entonces con quien tengo el placer de hacer el amor –pregunto la chica mientras naruto la recostó a ella en la cama para empezar a trabajar

-jeje un poco atrevida no? – Dijo para recostarse a su lado mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar por encima de sus bragas haciendo que lentamente comienza a mojarse – naruto –

Pronuncio su nombre mientras seguía en su trabajo ahora lamiendo su pecho al tiempo que sus dos manos trabajaban en el cuerpo de la kunoichi

Al mismo tiempo con yami

Yami corría por encima de las casa mientras veía a unos matones de poca monta en un callejón que estaban intentado seducir a una joven hermosa fracasando miserablemente en su pobre intento de llevársela a la cama así que como buen hombre que es decidió entrar en aquella discusión

-buenas noches caballeros y dama – dijo yami haciendo una reverencia burlesca a los 5 matones que de repente se pusieron en guardia pero al ver quien interfería sonrieron

-oe niño mejor vete antes de que salgas lastimado – dijo un matón al azar

-no veo porque deba irme yo solo pase por aquí y vi a una joven en peligro – dijo mirando a la chica que lo miro agradecida – y pense porque no tener un poco de diversión con matones-san – dijo con una sonrisa oscura mientras la chica se tensaba a sus palabras

Los matones sonrieron mientras uno al azar le puso la mano en el hombro a yami

-bien dicho ami… AGRHHH –grito cuando su mano fue cortada por la katana de yami la cual ahora sacudía liberándolo de la sangre del idiota

-lo siento pero no me gusta que alguien patético me toque – dijo con arrogancia mientras los otros matones apretaban sus manos listos para pelear

-jajajaja jajaja – se escuchó la risa del líder- interesante dime chico cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el líder tirando a la chica al fondo del callejón impidiendo su posible escape

-hmp* - bufo el rubio oscuro mientras miraba al líder como si fuera un mero insecto – yami –

El líder al ver su expresión ni siquiera se molestó en vez de eso su sonrisa creció mas grande

-bien yami-kun ahora tu querías unírtenos a la fiesta cierto? – Dijo el líder con malicia mientras este asentía – bien porque no comienzas tu – dijo abriéndole paso a yami hacia la joven que retrocedió un paso en miedo

-oh? y a que debo el placer – pregunto aun con su sonrisa oscura en su rostro

-solo trato bien a un posible miembro de mi pequeña banda – dijo el líder mientras yami asentía y comenzaba a caminar a la joven

-prometo que les dolerá… mucho – dijo yami dejando a todos confundidos por usar la palabra en plural como si

De repente yami desapareció y apareció detrás del líder mientras su katana dibujaba un arco vertical cortando la cabeza del líder que voló por el aire antes de aterrizar a los pies de un matón que solo veía la cara de horror que estaba pintada en la cara de su líder

-kukuku a esto me refería con diversión – dijo con malicia yami mientras su katana dibujaba un arco ahora horizontal cortando el pecho de un matón al azar pero no se detuvo ahí sino que volvió a hacer otro corte haciendo que todos los órganos internos del matón saliesen volando esparciéndose por todo el callejón, el rubio miro al matón el cual le corto un brazo y sin esperar más tiempo se lanzó hacia el mientras este se cubría en un vano intento de salir ileso lo cual solo logro que su otra mano fuese amputado de raíz haciendo que un poco de su sangre manche la cara de yami mientras este solo escupía a un lado para quitarse ese sabor de la boca

Los dos últimos matones no sabían que hacer, ambos miraron hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica en un vano intento de ver si podían usarla de rehén pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verla ahí

Yami apareció en medio de los dos y en un rápido movimiento de su katana los decapito haciendo que la cabeza de ambas rodara por el suelo hasta ponerse al día con la cabeza del líder dejando a un yami sonriente ante su escena

-kukuku rey dijo que podía hacer esto… – dijo para sí mismo mientras recordaba – arigatou por la diversión matón-san – murmuro yami con una sonrisa oscura mientras salía de ahí

Hoy no había su día definitivamente no había sido su día primero se levantó y se dio cuenta de que olvido hacer las compras por eso tuvo que salir a compralas para aumentar su mala suerte las cosas estaban caras y como iba la rebelión no poseía mucho dinero así que compro lo que pudo en la tarde se perdió su collar de su abuela un regalo especial que siempre guardaba estuvo buscándolo para su suerte como un rayo de sol lo encontró solo para darse cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo buscándola y perdió tiempo así que apurada salió a la base de la rebelión hoy le tocaba limpiar para su mala suerte otra vez acabo tarde y eso la lleva a la situación en la cual unos matones trataban de aprovecharse fue un rayo de luz cuando llego el joven solo para descubrir que el también quería usarla para su diversión y cuando pensó que ya estaba acabada el joven desaparece y todo se vuelve negro para ella

-oí… oí despierta - dijo una voz llamadora haciendo que abra los ojos – menos mal que despertaste sino hubiera usado métodos más agradables… para mí – la malicia en su voz era palpable haciéndole recobrar la conciencia rápidamente

-dónde estoy? – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios mientras se incorporaba notando que estaba en un cuarto antes de recordar todo lo pasado y mirando a su cuerpo antes de suspirar sabiendo que nada paso

-estas en un cuarto que encontré – dijo yami con una sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias por salvarme – dijo la chica para ver como yami estallara en carcajadas

-estas equivocada chica – dijo yami mirándola con malicia en sus ojos rojos – vas a tener que hacer algo para mi sino yo mismo te mato – su declaración tomo por sorpresa a la chica que solo suspiro ante su suerte

-que quieres que haga – dijo ya derrotada

-no es justo que el paleto de rey tenga una esclava mientras yo no – declaro de manera infantil mientras la chica lo miraba confusa – por eso desde ahora serás mi esclava –

-eh? – ok si antes estaba confundida ahora lo estaba más el hico llega y le dice que sea su esclava en sus sueños aceptaría

-ahora te diré lo que harás como esclava – dijo yami mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde una libreta mientras apuntaba cosas al azar ahí fue donde ella capto sus ojos esos ojos eran diferentes de los que ella había visto, negros con la pupila roja que brillaba con malicia y diversión pero tan bien ¿compasión?

-quien te dijo que aceptare eso – pregunto la chica haciendo que los movimientos de yami ise detengan por completo de pronto el aire se sentía más pesado y el ambiente más frio trago saliva

-dijiste algo? – pregunto de forma fría yami

-nada goshujin-sama – respondio de forma rápida la chica mientras todo volvía a la normalidad

-oh? por cierto cuál es tu nombre – pregunto yami de la nada olvidándose de ese detalle

-eh mi nombre es akeno – respondio de forma rápida la chica mientras yami sonreía

Tomo nota de akeno viendo su figura la cual ahora era iluminada por la luz del cuarto, su pelo negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo mientras sus ojos violetas miraban a yami un poco inquieta por la mirada de su nuevo "amo", su atuendo consistía en una falda un que le llegaba a las rodillas de color rojo mientras tenía una blusa de color blanco que dejaba apreciar su sujetador color lila, llevaba una chaqueta marrón que se pegaba a su figura, yami sonrió mientras pensaba en la envidia que le tendría rey cuando viera su nueva mascota pensando en eso sus pensamientos derivo a la moe de Ahri haciendo que se deprima

-eh? Está bien… – dijo para luego morderse su labio –… goshujin-sama – al instante el ánimo de yami volvió a su normal

-si ahora si – dijo yami sacudiéndose un poco un polvo imaginario – ciertamente nos divertiremos mucho akeno-san – su sonrisa solo auguraba mal para la pelinegra que suspiro

-entiendo goshujin-sama –

-bien ahora llevame donde tu líder-

-eh? – Dijo nerviosa – no entiendo lo que habla… goshujin-sama –

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo – dijo yami viéndola serio – llevame con el líder de la rebelión – dijo mientras sacaba su katana haciendo a esta tragar duro

-hai goshujin-sama –

* * *

><p><strong>Y CORTE<strong>

**Bien a mencionada algunos cosas que aquí voy a aclarar para sacar de duda a todos por si sus preguntas son las mismas**

**1-. No no es un crossover con tokyo ghoul aunque lo que si voy a usar es el kagune de kanika… digo kaneki ya que a mí me parece genial y como lo hare bueno en el estado de naruto de cuatro colas será así pero solo las colas o sea que naruto no se volverá de color rojo solo parecerán las colas y sus ojos cambiaran imagínenlo se vería cool y acerca de beber sangre bueno necesitaba una forma de que el paleto recupere ambas energías físicas y espirituales y que mejor que la sangre (se me ocurrió cuando me corte XD) **

**2. bien la apariencia de Ahri o sea kyubi es como la describí y con una cola pero su chakra posee el valor de 3 colas y sobre su color bueno el chakra de kurama en el anime es rojo pero eso es por el odio que tiene o sea que si le quitas el odio como quedaría además de que me parece muy cliché el rojo o naranja :v además el blanco es la moda **

**3. acerca de la amenaza de naruto sobre Lee y Gai bueno eso como los conoció será en un horrible flash back vayan preparándose para sus llamas juveniles chicos**

**4. el poder de naruto tiene límites:**

**a.- cuando es acerca del tiempo de hacer las cosas más lentas solo será de poca duración**

**b.- espacio tiene una cantidad limitadas de veces **

**c.- usar a los dos es poner su vida en juego ya que funciona como el geass de rolo en code geass R2 o sea que su corazón se detiene durante el tiempo que el tiempo este detenido por eso su límite de 5 segundos**

**d-. Si agota ambas energías muere como vieron en este capítulo ya que al no poseer energía espiritual y física no puede crear el chakra que necesita su cuerpo para vivir **

**5.- al mencionar a ouroboros no estoy hablando ophis de la serie high school DXD sino de ouroboros búsquenlo en Wikipedia para más información ahí dice que hay dos formas de representarlo uno es con una serpiente engullendo su propia cola y la otra es de la de un dragón haciendo lo mismo yo solo lo adapte a lo que quería en este caso dragón (guante derecho) **

**6. si es akeno de high school DXD la razón de porque bueno ella es caliente y no va a hacer un crossover, ella será por ahora la esclava de yami y miembro de la rebelión.**

**7. bien voy a dejar esto claro así que atención el chakra se origina a través de la fusión de tanto la energía física como espiritual las personas usan esto inconscientemente ya que si no tuvieran chakra no vivirían un ejemplo es lee que si posee chakra pero no lo puede usar ya que sus reservas no pueden crecer impidiéndole usar algún jutsu **

**8.- si Shizuka la líder de la villa Nadeshiko su historia de seguro aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y si estará en el harem pues si ya que estoy probando con personajes nuevos ya no los usados de siempre **

**9.-el harem pues hasta ahora tengo en mente a: Kushina, Akame, Mikoto, Yugao, Kurenai (me cae bien), Shizuka, Mizuha, Shion (con sacerdotisas la vida es más sabrosa), Sasha (oc es la hija de la reina Sara de Roran pero como no tiene nombre ps la nombro yo), Ahri, Imari. bien el harem no es definitivo así que pueden haber más chicas **

**Ok ahí tienes espero que esas sean todas sus dudas y si me olvido de algo pues háganmelo saber **

**Se deben de preguntar dónde estan jazmín y hikari ¿no? pues lo que estén tramando no me da buena espina pero bueno no es como si hikari fuera a entrar en su modo yandere y…**

**CLANK**

**-ehhhh – murmuro el autor mientras se giraba lentamente cuando vio un cuchillo clavarse en la mesa de trabajo **

**Kotei se despide y corre por su vida **

**Pdta. Sé que querían lemom no me mientan bueno aquí el capi que les pareció? Sin más ja ne! **


End file.
